Burning Flames
by animehostess
Summary: Tenten and Neji are 2 different people, living 2 different lives. Two broken, scarred hearts, lost & familiar only with 1 thing: Burning Flames. Neji's past, and Tenten's mistake, can both come together in spite of this, and find love? CH 20 IS UP!
1. Reminiscence

**_ A/N: _**___This is my third Neji and Tenten story and I think this one is the most dramatic and intense. Please enjoy it and hopefully leave me a comment too! ;)_

**_Disclaimer: _** _I own nothing from the Naruto world. I only own some minor characters and the story's plot._

**_Warning: _**_Please understand that Tenten did loose her husband and that she's still grieving. This chapter may seem depressing but I can promise a lot happier chapters in the future._

* * *

**Burning Flames**

**Chapter 1:**

**"_Reminiscence_"**

* * *

!~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~!

_**July 9, 2006. Sunday morning.**_

Today was _that_ day again.

Year after year it returns, a memory best forgotten on her part, but still nonetheless, a memory. She's fought with herself constantly to forget, to numb, and to ease the pain that comes with this day. But it seemed apparent now to Tenten, that her heart would always remain broken, tainted, and unloved. She would always remember him, and the love that they shared. The constant pain will be a reminder of that.

She would forever carry the cut with her. A bruise although not new, still hurts, and no matter how much she fights it will be present, useless, until the very end. Time doesn't stop, the years will continue to pass and eventually this day will come again. That's what she has learned from years of experience so far.

You can't run away from the pain.

It's been three years since it happened, but it felt like a lifetime. It was only yesterday that he was there laughing and joking with her. '_He is gone now and he isn't coming back'_, she thought to herself. _'I don't want to breathe, and I don't want to see. I don't want to be in a place where you don't exist anymore.'_

Outside, the sky clouded fast upon the coming rain, and although it was seven in the morning, everything was dark. Nothing seemed to be moving, nothing made a sound; the world was quiet. His face flashed into her mind, the grinning face of a young man in his early twenties. His dark auburn hair bounced in enthusiasm and the glint in his navy blue eyes shined with love and adoration. "Tenten, if you can't remember where my socks are, then at least remember this you crazy woman: my heart will always be in your care, and I trust you with it."

A small smile tugged at her lips at the memory. Days with her husband had always been beautiful, they were always light, happy and carefree. Those days were the times where she could understand better and make a coherent response to the meaning of love, of life. Now, sitting on her big empty bed in a dark sullen room, willing the ground to open up and swallow her whole, Tenten had no understanding or coherent reply, just the confusion of grief that couldn't leave her mind.

That's how it's always been on days like this. The pain, the grief, and the confusion would come together and consume her, making it harder for her to even breathe. The third year anniversary of her husband's death, it's ironic that it would be raining on this day. Right on cue, thunder boomed from a few streets down and the light flashed across her bedroom walls, revealing in a burst of light to the untouched closet across the room. But, too quick for her liking, all was still once more.

"I really need to clean out that closet." She bemused to herself, crushing down the memories of his jokes, his laughter, his face, his love. His reminiscence seemed to be everywhere, reminding her.

Split, splat, split, splat. The rain poured down with a sudden rage, whooshing through her bedroom window, knocking on the door with urgency. Split, splat, split, spat. She sat in her room and her foot tapped along to the rains beat, seeking solace in it's rhythm.

The sound of a child calling out to her jolted her awake and she slowly got out of her bed, her bare feet patting against the wooden floor as she left the room. The hallway was dark as she passed the different rooms of the house; The shadows of a few trees being the only source of light that guided her around to the half litted room.

"Shh," she cooed after entering. "Mommy's here, it's all right Miles, mommy's here."

She lifted the sniffling toddler in her arms, and gently bounced her up and down.

Tenten sat on the rocker across the dresser, and the old chair creaked under her weight. The lullaby her mom used to sing to her as a baby escaped her mouth and she sang the words to Miley. The room soon filled with the soft lullaby and the young girl calmed to small whimpers.

"Did the thunder wake you?" Tenten asked at the auburn eyed girl bouncing on her lap. She snuggled her nose into the crook of the child's neck, taking in the smell of powder and lotion. Her dark brown hair, kept up in pony tails, bounced along with her and a smile lit Miley's face at the gesture. She giggled and said, "It really scared me, mommy."

Tenten lifted her gaze to the twenty white pearly teeth sitting in her daughter's mouth and chuckled. Having her daughter here, in the house with her, told Tenten she wasn't alone. These were the moments that kept her living, moments with Miley were what gave her the strength to fight.

Lighting flashed again, and instinctively Tenten huddled herself closer to her three year old. The child fit into her arms like the key into a lock, or a puzzle piece with it's mate. Indeed, these small moments that she spent with her daughter, they were always the best.

* * *

_**8: 39 AM**_

She stepped into the shower and twisted the knob. It was much brighter outside by now, since it wasn't raining anymore. The sun was ready to show it's face and the rain left behind a shiny coat that covered each surface.

The pain from early morning still remained but felt numbed by the water caressing her skin. It was like she was on auto pilot, never once knowing what she was about to do, until she was actually doing it. She felt the warm water run over her in the shower. She saw the foam from the toothpaste in her mouth as she tried to clean her teeth. She felt the steady beating of her heart and she knew she was breathing.

So why did she feel like a stone, void and empty?

She hugged the towel closer to her body and exited the bathroom. '_It's been three years Tenten; get over it._' She chanted in her head. '_Souta would have wanted you to.'_

Miley was back asleep in her bed, after being certain the thunder wasn't coming back, and Tenten was grateful for the silence. At the moment, the best she could give herself was a moment of peace. She flew into her bedroom, marching almost blindly to the now made queen sized bed sitting in the middle of the room, where her clothes laid prepared for the day.

After getting dressed, Tenten sat in front of her dresser in an attempt to brush through the knots in her wet hair. While brushing absentmindedly, she caught sight of the reflection of the half opened closet on the far end of the room from the corner of her eye. The door was open halfway, but she could see some of his clothes hanging up, as if someone really wore them. Her spirits fell even more at the sight.

Ever since the day of the accident, she had never once touched the things that were left in there in fear of breaking down. In fact, she had been so broken and devastated by the loss that first year, that it had been her best friend, Sakura, not her, who had taken on the responsibility of moving all of her clothes from the closet into the drawers near her bed, where she could easily access them without having to face a closet that was full with his things.

Her eyes lowered to the carpeted floor, ashamed and embarrassed. _'I'm such a big coward.'_ She thought sourly. Determined to get through it alone this time, she set her brush down, carefully, and made her way across the room.

The musky smell of his cologne hit her nose like a wrecking ball the minute she pulled the door open, and it took her a moment to sturdy herself. The tears felt heavy at her eyelids and she dared them to fall, but nothing happened. Tenten grabbed the T-shirt she remembered as the last thing that Souta wore and pressed it to her nose.

The cotton fabric smelled strongly of his sent and the tingling sensation behind her eyes returned, but again nothing happened. '_Why can't I cry?'_ She asked herself. '_I start to and then I stop myself, why is that?'_

From her living room, a telephone rang and Tenten turned at the sound. She hung the shirt back in it's place, feeling in no mood to pack away Souta's belongings anymore. She sniffed and walked slowly to the source of the sound.

"Hello?"

"Tenten, hi honey it's mom, how are you doing sweetheart?"

Tenten sighed. "Morning mom, I see you're up early." She asserted, a bit ruder than she intended. She walked with the cordless phone into the kitchen unhappily. 'Here we go again with the nagging,' she mentally asserted.

"Early?" Her mother exclaimed disbelieving. "It's never too early Ten's remember that. It's already morning over here, anyway. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, everything is good," she lied, looking around the kitchen for the ingredients for Miley's breakfast.

"Tenten don't lie to me." Her mother took the serious tone of a successful lawyer and Tenten knew immediately, that her mother would not give in until her question was answered. "How are you and Miley coping with things, is everyone alright?"

"Well…" Tenten began uneasily, cracking the eggs against the counter and throwing them into the frying pan. "Miley is okay..." She heard the heavy sigh from the other end and intuitively Tenten could see in her mind the way her mother placed her hand over her head in frustration. "Oh, Tenten…"

"Mom, please, I don't want to talk about it." Tenten declared scrambling the eggs. She really didn't want to have to deal with the whole moving on issue right now.

"Honey, you can't let this thing keep you down. Every year it's the same with you, moping around the house, as if you are dead. Which, I don't want to be a bitch about it, but you are not. In fact, you have a little girl that, right now, depends entirely on you. You have to realize that."

Annoyance seeped in her blood, and Tenten bit her lip. "I know mom. I'm fully aware that a life depends on my own, that's why I haven't completely given up. It's just that I feel like everything is on top of me. You know? I feel lost. I had a loving husband, mom, someone who was there for me, and I lost him." Tenten placed her left hand on her temple and sighed. "I'll recover, mom… it will just take some time, that's all."

Her mother sighed again, but this time relief caused the action, "Well, as long you start taking steps baby, but don't pressure yourself. I just want you to get better." Tenten smiled, placing her food on a plate and putting it in the microwave. "How's America?"

"Same as always, cold." Tenten laughed at that, leave it to her mom to complain about the weather. "Besides all… the commotion going down there, tell me, how has life been treating you?"

Tenten smiled again, it was obvious America didn't change her mother's strong willed nature. She was a strong a woman, one of the many reasons Tenten looked up to her.

"Everything's been good… Miley and I went to the mall yesterday. Since it's summer break now in Japan, I thought going out would be nice for a change. Oh! But you would never believe who I encountered while there."

Tenten laughed when her mother eagerly questioned her, a childish like tone overcoming the once motherly. She was glad that her mother called. The women may be a nagger, but she had this way of always making Tenten feel better about things.

* * *

_**5:25 Pm**_

"Will you be good for mommy, Miley?"

She nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, I promise."

Tenten smiled at her daughter's adorable little face. Miley's auburn eyes, full of honesty and sincerity looked back at her and Tenten winked. She was kneeling on the floor with both arms holding Miley's shoulder protectively and she pulled her in for a hug.

"Pinky swears?"

She felt Miley nod in the crook of her neck and pulled back to seal the agreement. Her tiny pinky fit into Tenten's own just as Sakura appeared from the hallway. "Aww look at you two. You guys look like you're never going to see each other again."

Tenten stood up and grinned over at a very pregnant Sakura, clad in a matching green maternal outfit, and flip flops. Her petal pink hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and it moved on her shoulders as she walked over to Miley.

She was far along into her pregnancy now at her stage of six months, and the baby bump was there as proof of it.

"Do you mean the look you and Sasuke share every time you guys go somewhere the other won't be?"

A small blush crossed Sakura's cheek as she crossed her arms and looked away childishly. "No…" Tenten laughed at the reaction. "Are you sure it's okay for me to borrow you like this?"

Sakura turned back to face them, swatting away her hand dismissively. "Yeah it's fine, Sasuke deserves a break from my nagging anyway. Besides you… you need to handle that business you have this afternoon, remember?"

She and Tenten shared a knowing look, and after a while, Tenten gave in with a sigh.

Sakura was her best friend. When Souta died, Sakura had been there with her, helping her through everything she had gone through. When she felt like dying, she had held her and told her everything was going to be alright. She was the other rock, besides her mother, that helped her make it this far.

"Alright if you're absolutely sure, then I guess it's alright." She walked down the stairs to retrieve her car keys.

It was late in the afternoon, around five pm, and the sun was beginning to set. The light peaked in through a window that Tenten had opened downstairs, after speaking with her mother, casting shadows as the cars passed.

As a ritual in this day, Tenten had always gone to visit the grave located in Tanzaku Gai to pay her respects to her fallen husband. This year, however, since Miley was a bit older than before, the thought hadn't once crossed her mind. Until Sakura had showed up to take over her duties as a mother, Tenten had believed she would have been stuck at home all day, moping and reminiscing.

She didn't know how to feel about going back to the grave. She remembered the promise she made, the one about being happy again and moving on with her life, and guilt quickly consumed her.

'_I'm sorry Souta, for failing you.'_

Tenten grabbed the purse she had placed on the couch downstairs and turned back to the two most important people in her life. "I'll call you as soon as I get there." She called upstairs to Miley and Sakura.

"Alright!" she heard Sakura's muffled reply,overlapped by the running water of the bathtub. After slipping on her sneakers and reaching for the front door's handle, a tiny voice stopped her.

"Mommy, wait!"

She turned to look back at Miley, her toddler frame wrapped in a Disney princess's towel, getting ready for her afternoon bath.

"What is it Mile's?" She ran up to Tenten, her tiny hands outstretched to meet hers and said, "I forgot to tell you I love you."

Tenten smiled sadly and lifted Miley into her waiting arms. She closed her eyes in hopes that the emotions coursing through her would go away, afraid that Miley would be able to tell. "I love you Miley,"

She felt the tiny hands on her back tighten. "I love you too mommy." Tenten set her back on her feet and patted the wet hair on her daughters head.

"Go finish your bath, okay?"

"Okay," She tilted on her toes to lay a small kiss on Tenten's cheek. "Bye."

"Bye, Miles. Be good!"

She stepped out into the warm rays of the setting sun and closed the door behind her.

Crossing her way over to the silver Toyota RAV4 Limited she owned, something settled into Tenten, something that didn't feel right. Her instincts were telling her to stay home, a feeling of uncertainty crowding into her mind. She had the feeling something bad was going to happen, but what it was, she did not know.

The sound of her car alarm greeted her and as she sat in the drivers seat, all thoughts of what could go wrong were pushed into the farthest corner of her mind. She looked at her house one last time before hefting a big breath, putting the key into the ignition, and reversing the car out of the driveway.

* * *

_**7:55 PM**_

The smell of the tangy, orange air freshener that hung on her rearview mirror was the only thing that kept her mind focused on the journey ahead and not succumbing to the uncertain feeling nestled in the pit of her stomach. It had taken two hours and thirty minutes to finally reach Tanzaku Gai's borders, and if it hadn't been from sheer determination, Tenten would have pulled in at a nearby inn sooner.

Not that she hated driving, but she found the task to be a very dangerous one, and refrained from doing it as much as possible. It took too much concentration of the outside world, much of her mind was on the edge of excitement and worry, and she wasn't sure she'd be able to last her entire trip. The task of driving miles away from Konoha seemed even more dangerous tonight than before.

Passing by the street aligned with various homes and a village park, Tenten changed her course of direction and began on a different path. After locating an appropriate inn for the night, Tenten wasted no time to check in, and check out, the purpose of her visit finally settling in.

"Can I please have your best wine be sent to my room?" Tenten told the lady sitting behind the front desk, her hand clinging to the desk wood so hard; her palm turned white. She had a feeling that after her return from the grave yard, the drink would be heavily needed to soak her sorrows in; no doubt her only source of escape.

The lady typed something into the computer to her left and turned to look back at Tenten with a smile. "When would you like it to be delivered, dear?"

"Sometime around nine would be nice, please." _' I should be back by then,'_ She thought.

"Alright" The nice lady, most likely in her late forties or so, accepted the key from Tenten's hands and stated to her politely. "Return safely,"

Tenten only nodded once at this, and waved behind her.

"Arigato."

A chilling wind ran past and she shuddered at the contact, realizing then, that maybe a simple solid black t-shirt wasn't enough to keep her warm.

After climbing back into her car and turning the heater on, cursing off the difference in weather between Konoha and Tanzaku Gai, Tenten concentrated her whole being on the chore of making it back in one piece.

The sky was so dark that it was as if someone had thrown a blanket over the earth, and the stars were the little holes that had been eaten away by light. The moon's half crescent form bounced of the hood of Tenten's vehicle, reflecting off its shiny surface as she raced down the lane; The few drowsy lights along the path dim and her mind silently went over the memories of the past as she drove on. (Another part of her ritual.)

Souta had been 19 when they met, a boy full of mischief at the time, and something always up his sleeves. He and Tenten met through Sakura and Souta's younger brother, Sai. Now, sitting in her car all alone, racing against time to make it to the grave yard before eight thirty, the story appeared clear in her mind, more so than any other time.

_The game between Konoha University and Sand central, a rivaling university, had been held that same Saturday afternoon. Tenten had planned to stay home in the two bedroom apartment Sakura and her once shared, maybe do a little studying for her upcoming exams or something else of the sort. Sakura had commented on how boring her plans were and Tenten remembers suggesting that Sakura pick out a funner activity to do, since her life seemed to have failed to be interesting._

_Unenthusiastically, Tenten had accompanied Sakura to the game, uninterested in the least on the match that seemed to have had the other students around her on edge. It was when the second bell had sounded for break that Sakura had spotted her old friend, Sai, sitting on the bleachers with another young man._

_The chemistry between Saito and herself had instantly formed upon the first meeting. Feelings arose, dates took place and eventually Tenten had found herself completely in love with the guy, and time only past to evidently intensify those feelings._

_After two years of a serious relationship and constant dating, Saito had proposed when she had turned twenty and him twenty one. He had told her on numerous occasions that his dream was to be a police officer, one to take out all the bad guys and be called a hero. The year before his proposal, and the exact year after he graduated from the university, he received a job role in one of Konoha's top forces._

_He had been anxious and eager at the chance to live his long life dream, and Tenten at the time had been happy for him too, unaware that this job would one day cost the both of them something precious.__The year after marrying, Tenten found herself pregnant with their first child and enthralled beyond belief at the news, she had left her job at the company's bureau, much earlier than usual. Then she had made them both an early dinner, barely able to keep her excitement under control._

_And she waited._

_And waited._

_And waited…_

_But he never did come back home that rainy night, even with all the pleas in the world, Souta hadn't returned to her. Nothing could have changed the situation. Not screaming. Not denying. Not begging. Nothing. The whole thing was beyond her, and Tenten knew that now._

She parked the car in one of the parking spots and stepped out into the night. Hundreds of tombstones covered her range of sight. Grass and dying weeds crunched under her foot as she subconsciously made her way to the only grave present in her mind, her car keys jiggling in the pocket of her jeans while she slowly approached.

As she opened the gates of this barren, cold, moist, and shallow place, death seemed to welcome her by each breath. She reached her destination soon after passing an old lady placing flowers on a beloved's stone, shadows surrounded the area around her.

She bend to her knees, closed her eyes, and reflectively reached over to trace her fingers over the cold, familiar, lifeless words.

_Saito, Takahashi_

_Cherished police man,_

_Friend, brother,_

_Husband and father._

_You shall be deeply missed._

_1981-2003_

She sat in silence for a long time, the sound of an owl in the distance the only sound to be heard. Finally she opened her eyes and allowed them to linger on her ring finger before speaking.

"Hi, Saito it's me again." The wind blew her hair in her eyes and Tenten brushed it aside before continuing. "I know I promised to be back sooner, but I… I couldn't find it within me to come any earlier than today, and for that I'm extremely sorry. I have always been a coward after all," she laughed humorlessly to herself.

"I recently started to work again, you can at least be proud of me for that. Miley's doing really well since the last time we spoke. She loves kindergarten and is doing fairly well."

"It's summer break for her now though." Tenten smiled at the stone.

"You should see how exited she is, running around and playing with more energy than even I seem to able to find these days. Remember how you used to call me hyper all the time? She is so much like you." she let the silence stretch as if she were really talking to a living person rather than a spiritless stone.

_L_"Well, Miley doesn't even begin to compare with me. Everyone's doing really well, the last time I saw Sai he had promised to come and visit, I wonder if he really had? I'll have to ask him the next time I see him." She pulled some twigs from the cold stone and smiled sadly.

"My mom still nags all the time, she wanted me to give you her blessings today. Everyone else is on my case about moving on, getting better… none of them truly understands how hard it really is for me."

"Anyway," She looked down at the stone now as she spoke, the wind silently carrying her message. "I miss you Souta, and I doubt that will ever change. I miss you so very much. If I had the power to change this, I would have already." Almost on cue, thunder lashed out in the sky, and the world seemed to darken even more, typical on a day like this, after all.

"I love you, and I always will." She stood at that comment, wiping the dirt on her pants before muttering a quick prayer, and gazing at the stone with sad, dejected eyes. "Until next time."

She turned around and headed out the way she came, never once turning to look back. Silently the rain started to fall in a quick pace, and Tenten ran to her car; but not before she caught the voice that whispered to her as the rain poured down mercilessly; a voice filled with life and hope unbound.

"_Until, next time."_

* * *

**A/N:**_ Lets here your thoughts: Should I continue?_

_R&R!_


	2. Burning Candle

_ To all those who reviewed and found the story interesting, thank you so much, the support is appreciated!_

* * *

**Burning Flames**

**Chapter 2:**

**_"Melting Candle"_**

* * *

!~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~!

**_9:53 PM Sunday night. July 9 2006._**

"_Are you alright?"_

Sakura rolled her eyes, pressing the cell phone closer to her ear.

"Sasuke, that shouldn't be the first thing you ask your wife!", she scolded him.

"_Hn, I'm just concerned."_

Sakura smiled, although she knew he couldn't see her and placed her hand on her bulky stomach. "I know Sasuke and it's sweet that you care, honestly it is. But does something have to be wrong every time I call?" It was after that question that the loud music in the background caught her attention, and before Sasuke got a chance to respond, Sakura cut in accusingly.

"Is that music I hear? Are you at a club?"

"_Hn, the dobe wouldn't accept no for an answer."_

A frown appeared on her face, the disapproval gone to be replaced with confusion. "What does Naruto want in a club?"

"_The hell I know. He dragged us all here for what he calls "bonding time". I could be home spending my time in other valuable ways, but that idiot won't listen!" He growled._

"I see…" Silence fell over both ends as each thought over something. Finally Sasuke spoke, with concern laced over each word. (Although undetectable to does unfamiliar to him.)

"_How are Tenten and Miley doing?"_ For a second, Sakura didn't hear him over the pounding noise in the background, but gradually her mind understood what he was really trying to ask.

Her eyes landed on the open door across the guest room she accompanied, squinting in the heavy darkness for Miley's room across the hall. Sakura mentally sighed, and gave up on her attempts to see anything.

"As fine as any grieving family would... I guess."

"_Aa…."_

"Tenten left a few hours ago to go visit Saito's grave and Miley is sleeping right now. Poor child, I doubt she even understands what's going on." Inside, Sakura's heart fell apart for her niece, and the sadness showed in her words.

"_I see..." _After a moment, just as she was about to comment, Sasuke continued._ "Sakura I don't want you stressing yourself, do you hear me? I understand you're worried about-HEY!"_

"Hello?" She looked at the phone in her hands, puzzled. What was going on? "Sasuke…hello!"

"_Hi Sakura-chaan!"_

"NARUTO!" She remembered instantly the sleeping toddler a few feet away, and lowered her voice." What the hell are you doing, put Sasuke back on the line!" she whispered, anger beginning to boil in her veins.

She heard him mutter something incoherent before quickly apologizing. "Sorry Sakura-Chan, I just wanted to see how you were, jeez! I'll put the Teme back on." There was the sound of shuffling before Sasuke returned.

"_Hn."_

"Naruto is such an idiot! Anyway Sasuke, I know, I'm not going to stress myself out until Tenten comes back. I'm perfectly fine, nothing's wrong."

"_You're positive? I can drive there right—" _

Sakura giggled and shook her head. "It's not worth it Sasuke, trust me. What are you so worried about anyway?"

It was silent on his end, and Sakura knew he wouldn't say anything, not with other people there. "It doesn't matter. Listen, I'm starting to get tired, call you first thing tomorrow morning?"

"_Hn."_ 'His voice sounded wary' she noted.

"Have some fun while you're there. Naruto's right about you being tense all the time, loosen up a bit, ok?"

"…_yeah."_

"Alright goodnight honey. I love you." Sakura proclaimed, holding back a yawn.

"_Me too._" He responded before an audible click sounded and the line went dead.

Laying her cell on the nightstand to her left, Sakura adjusted her weight over to the edge of the bed and slowly stood on her swollen feet. She picked up the burning candle on her way out the door, glad to have had some type of light in the somber house, after the power went out.

She checked all windows and doors, in a last check up before heading off to bed. After making sure all was in place, Sakura silently entered Miley's room. She tucked the sleeping toddler in a final time, kissing her on the forehead before turning back to her own room for a goodnights sleep.

Then, she remembered that the window in the guest room down the hall was still left open, and with the power out and the rainy season in, she decided to go and close it. She placed the candle by the window next to the other curtains in the room while double checking the locks. She yawned in exhaustion before drowsily leaving the room. But in doing so, she forgot an important crucial detail: The burning candle still sat long forgotten in the room, extremely close to Tenten's favorite curtains.

* * *

_**10:26 PM**_

"Yosh, come on Neji-kun, join me in my quest to do a thousand push-ups! What do you say?"

Neji stared at Lee incredulously and his eye twitched at the hyperactive young man standing in front of him. "Lee you shouldn't waste your energy like that. What if we have a mission tonight?"

Neji felt a hand slap him on his back, but made no move to see who it was. "Neji-kun is right Lee, save your energy for a mission and only then should you let the power of youth within you shine profusely!"

Lee's eyes glazed over with unshed tears at his mentor. "B-but Gai-sensei—"

The disappointing mood vibrating off of a disappointed Lee, was quickly broken when the loud shrill of the alarm, startled the three men. Lee almost instantly jumped to his feet.

"Yosh! Finally some action. With the power of youth!" He dashed away with profound speed to the fire trucks, followed quickly behind by the others.

Neji placed the helmet on his head having already dressed in his other clothes from his previous mission and jumped into the wailing truck. Shikamaru, seated in the driver's seat, shot out into the dark empty streets the minute everything was set.

As they sped through the highway, the other team, who were already at the scene, radioed in with a message.

_"We have a full assignment on Route 12. A woman in her late 50's has just reported a next door fire, over."_

Neji placed the talkie to his mouth and said, "Roger. Fill us in on the details, Smith."

_"A candle burned some curtains in a bedroom and it eventually got out of hand. A neighbor smelled the smoke and called the fire department. Apparently there are two people still in the house. One presumed to be a pregnant lady and the other a small child. We're going to have to hurry if we want to make it in on time."_

There was a pause and some static before the guy spoke again.

_"We have the sign of rising smoke and-...we have...just..."_

Parts of the message was cut short by static once more but soon enough, he spoke again, clearer this time.

_"We've got one person out with the ladders. Its the pregnant woman and she's in a very hysterical state, sir. We've also just confirmed that there is, in fact, a child still inside, This is critical but we cannot pursue the fire without you're truck._

Neji pressed the audio button before lunging out a series of instructions. Finally he asked, "Where's your location?"

_"5181 Wood-scape K 330 south of 12th road, over."_

"Roger that, were speeding with full gas to the location Smith, remain calm until we can get there."

_"Thats a 10-4."_

With that last statement the radio connection shut down and the men in the truck prepared for what they were all hoping would be the final battle of the day. (Or night, whichever seemed to make more sense.)

"Neji," Lee began in a tight tone. "We can't..."

Neji gave a nod of understanding before Lee could finish. He already knew what the hyperactive man was going to say, "**_We can't be late, we just HAVE to make it in time." _**And in all honesty, Neji knew he was right, because for every failure to a mission came guilt for the rest of the job.

Being a firefighter required information, skill, and a lot of luck. No matter how much information there was about the situation, no matter how skilled the firefighters performing the rescue were, things could still take a turn for the inevitable in the end, and sabotage the success of the mission.

Turning his gaze to the empty road ahead, the Hyuga silently turned his heart to stone. Calmly dealing with the situation had always been his most difficult obstacle. So for every assignment, he personally found that by tossing his feelings out the window, the endings usually carried a much more frequent happier ending then when he was anxious or overwhelmed.

'_Communication and focus'_, he reminded himself. '_that is all.'_

The small amount of cars in the street that late in the night made way as the siren sounded in alarm of the emergency that lay ahead. The vehicle swerved left into what looked to be a peaceful neighborhood, before coming to a stop at a Victorian home. People stood out on the streets surrounding the place clad in only their pajamas, whispering amongst themselves.

The men who were already at the scene were managing the neighbor's from getting any closer to the fire then they currently were. Two other firefighters stood by the truck wrapping up the empty water hose. Placing all the equipment back into their place. An ambulance was swarmed with paramedics up ahead, tending to a very pregnant woman Neji couldn't really see. Her cries were loud enough to be heard down the street, and it was obvious that they still hadn't been able to rescue the little girl.

There didn't appear to be any damage to the front of the house, but the front door was open and smoke was piling out like communicable disease's taking its toll. The upper half of the home was so badly burned that he couldn't decide what color it was. Clumps of broken wall laid sprawled out on the well kept front lawn, and there was a small pool of ash on the lawn under a first window.

Immediately, Neji's men got to working. Yes, they were his men because he was in fact the one put in charge for that day since Gai, their usual captain, wasn't able to accompany them since he had another mission he had to go handle. The pressure of being responsible for a team of 6 firefighters and a trapped child was all deluging. But Neji didn't dwell on the thought. Worst parts about being a firefighter was working under pressure while knowing that there absolutely were, no second chances.

"Lets go, lets go! I wan't that little girl out within the next 7 minutes! No time to dwindle around, get the hose and equipment prepared!" He ordered to the firefighters already geared up to enter the home. He called Shikamaru over to him, Knowing that although his job was to drive the truck, his tactician and reasoning skills were probably greater than any other man on the team.

"I'm going to speak with the woman who was in the house with the child. I need it for our report, so its a must. Think you can manage being captain while I get the interrogation out of the way?"

Shikamaru dragged his gaze to the ambulance truck down the road and slowly nodded. "You got it. Make them head in as soon as the equipments out?"

"Absolutely." He agreed.

With a nod, Shikamaru turned back to shout orders at the crew and Neji walked gracefully over to the woman he could now identify to be around her mid or late twenties. Her hair was stuck to her face from sweat and heat and an IV and two other machines were strapped to her arm, including an oxygen mask. She wasn't inside the truck on a gurney like most people inside an ambulance usually were, instead she sad adamantly on the edge of the open vehicle with her legs dangling and her eyes glued to the scene. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she had refused to be taken to the hospital just to see for herself if the little girl, her daughter Neji was guessing, would truly be alright.

The two paramedics monitoring her looked up to tell him off, but after realizing who he was nodded, as he came into hearing shot.

"Sorry men, you are going to have to excuse us. I have a few questions for this woman here." He stated, all business.

Again they nodded, setting the machines up in a last check up before moving about three feet away. By now, a few firefighters were inside the home searching for the child and the lawn bustled with activity. Neji turned again to the woman in front of him and decided that if he wanted to get any answers out of her, he would have to do it in a kind way.

"May I ask for you're name ma'm?" He was always a gentleman at heart, so the question really hadn't been forced with fake respect.

The woman only shrugged, her eyes still glued to the men running into the burning house in full gear and concentration. "You may. It IS a free country after all. But don't expect me to answer any of you're stupid questions."

The response was by no means, kind in return. Instead it held a raw bitterness and anger towards Neji that even he, an experience firefighter for years, have rarely heard. Usually when people saw a rescue team they were happy and overjoyed. Apparently, that generalization didn't include her.

"You don't sound too happy." It wasn't made as a question, so it surprised him when she dignified it with an answer.

"Of course I'm not happy!" It was with this outburst that she finally turned to look at him. "I've waited almost 30 minutes for my niece to be rescued! You people call yourselves 'the rescue team' but it takes you forever in a day to actually get to the rescuing! Now...-Sniff-...now she could be- could be gone!"

Tears strolled down her red face and Neji wondered if all of the stress and anticipation was good for her unborn baby.

"Ma'm..." He tried to reason, but was abruptly cut off by a sudden roar of cheering. Lee, Choji, Smith, and Luke all came out of the home together. In Chouji's arms was a small child that looked to be around five or six. She wasn't screaming like most children who have just come out of a fire, but she was silently crying, and Neji could tell she was shivering too.

The woman beside him broke down the minute she saw them bringing the child out straight to the care of the paramedics. It took them about 2 minutes to get the child situated in the ambulance, and the firefighters 3 minutes to start the hose and take down the fire. In less than a minute though, the fire was under control.

"Ma'm." Neji called to the woman, who was still a mystery to his report, as she got ready to join the little girl. "I know you're not pleased with the service but there truly was nothing the other team could've done but wait for us. I need to get some questions answered by you, whether you like it or not so please..."

The pregnant lady turned to look down at Neji with a glare. "I really don't care what you have to ask me **sir, **I am not answering any of you're dumb questions and that's that. But for the record though, this fire was an accident, just in case you were thinking me or someone else did it, and the mother of this child is a damned good mother, too. Just in case you were doubting _that_."

With a last glare she walked inside the ambulance fully and the doors closed behind her. Silent, and mouth slightly agape Neji watched the red lights drive away to the nearest hospital. _'So much for my interrogation_,' he thought. He turned back to walk over to his team and as he watched them full of pride and honor finish up entirely with the fire Neji was pleased to be able to report an "**_Assignment complete_**", and a successful, "_**That's a 10-4**_."

* * *

R & R Please!


	3. Comfort In The Rain

**Burning Flames**

**Chapter 3:**

_**"Comfort In the Rain"**_

* * *

!~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~!

_12:25 PM, Monday Morning_

_Tenten got the call around midnight that night._

_After drowning her sorrows in expensive red wine, she had finally fallen into a deep ponderous slumber. It took her a while to realize that she wasn't dreaming about a phone ringing beside her and that the annoying noise was in fact, very real. With an agitated groan and a small harmless toe stretch (on her part at least,) she reached towards the lamp table and tapped around for her cell. It wasn't lighted much in the room, considering it was just around midnight, but she managed to find the smooth, cold object. _

_She pulled herself into a sitting position and placed the small electronic to her ear with a pestered, "Hello?"_

_"Mrs. Takahashi?" questioned the caller. It was a man's assert, and by the tone in his voice Tenten's heart quickly sank with horror._

_"Yes?" she asked, barely finding her voice._

_"There's been an accident."_

* * *

**_July 10 2006_**

**_3: 18 AM, Monday, Konoha hospital_**

Her wet, now curled up hair from the light rain outside swayed to her hurried movements as she raced inside the Hospital's building. Tenten was very aware of all that was taking place around her, in fact a little bit TOO much. A group of devastated family members and friends sat in the waiting room huddled onto each other for support, and the familiar sterile smell of clean tiles and medicine greeted her right at the door; it was all so nauseating. She felt ready to cave in from exhaustion at any given moment. It had taken her another round of hours to get back to Konoha, barely remaining sane as she rushed in the dead of night to make it in time. '_And in time for what?'_ she secretly wondered, '_to be told again that I lost someone else?'_

After rushing to pull on some clothes, and packing away the few things she brought with her, after paying the land lord, barely realizing how much she handed the nice old lady, she was still left dismayed and ardent. Tenten had fled at full speed with the outmost of her ability for home. She had hit forty before she was on the road, and on the road she made seventy.

Now, after just arriving in the place, the heavy emotion of grief stroked her heart with heavy force. Tenten wasn't sure how much more misery she would be able to take before combusting into little tiny peaces. She didn't understand why her life hated her so much. Her baby, her whole life, her Miley could possibly be very injured or worse, in serious pain. Her best friend, her shoulder to lean on, Sakura could also be injured or in pain; and that little unborn baby…

The hands that clutched the keys in her hand with brutal strength, may have possibly left a mark as she walked up to the receptionist's desk, but hey, just one more scar to add on, right?

The pale, blonde lady behind it appeared young, most likely in her early twenties, Tenten decided and approached her closer. Her eye caught sight of the woman's ring finger with the gold diamond band nestled comfortably around it, as the lady, Sally her name tag said, typed absentmindedly on the computer.

"Excuse me?"

Upon realizing how scratchy her voice sounded, Tenten cleared her throat and tried again. "I need to visit a patient by the name of Takahashi and Haru-I mean Uchiha, please."

Sally looked up at Tenten, her sea green eyes shining with kindness and reluctance. "I'm sorry ma'm visiting hours have been over for a while, the patients are resting and I can not allow you-."

Tenten reflexively slammed her hands on the counter that separated her from the blonde on the other side, while at the same time bringing the attention of the other people in the room to the commotion.

"Look, this is an emergency. So if you could just _please_-." Tenten felt her voice start to break, and the words disappeared from her lips in a matter of seconds. Sally realized this and placed her warm hands over Tenten's freezing cold ones.

"I'm very sorry. If it was permitted for me to allow you inside, I would ma'm, so please understand. Maybe you can come back tomorrow?"

Tenten's brow furrowed in anger, come back tomorrow? After all this time she spent to come here, this lady was suggesting she come the day after? The hell she would!

She pulled her hands from under Sally's and slammed her hand on the counter a second time, her voice rising after each word.

"NO! NO, I will NOT come back tomorrow. I spent hours in a town grieving over my dead husband yesterday, only to later find out that my daughter has recently been rescued from a burning house; now in a hospital possibly in critical condition, and **YOU** want **ME** to understand?" Tenten panted heavily, her chest rising and falling.

"Well I can't. So let me try to help YOU understand. I don't give a damn _how _I get in there, but Kami be my witness, I WILL get inside. If YOU or anyone else has a problem with that, then speak to my lawyer, because I will sue every. single. nurse, doctor, trainee, and **janitor** that works in this damn hospital, if you deny me of seeing my daughter! I'm tired and hungry and wet and I will NOT be taking any bullshit from you or anyone else! How's THAT for understanding?"

Sally stared wide eyed in shock as the people in the waiting room begun to clap and Tenten sighed from exhaustion at this loud stubborn woman in front of her who was actually making her scream at 3 in the morning. How do they even pay her for that job, to deny a mother of seeing her child? She opened her mouth to speak as calmly as she could with ought raising her voice again, when unexpectedly a man's voice beat her to it.

"It's alright, Sally."

Tenten spun around at the familiar voice and gasped at the man walking to the front desk. His firefighter uniform clung to his long sculpted legs and what looked to be a very well toned chest, almost unbearably and Tenten had to remind herself to breath. She studied his face as he approached closer, silky dark brown hair pulled into a low pony tail behind his back, pale skin and chiseled features; a strong jaw, and soft looking skin. But what caught her attention the most about this attractive, robust man, were his strange eyes; Gray depthless eyes that seemed to be covered by a misty fog as they stared back at her. In all honesty, he appeared like an angel before her. She blushed at the realization of where her thoughts were headed and cleared her throat in embarrassment to her dead husband.

"She's the mother of the little girl they brought in earlier." He said to Sally who only blushed back at him.

Tenten's eyes quickly turned from one of 'fearsome lioness with teeth bared out, ready to protect her cubs' to 'appreciative and grateful mother'. Neji noticed her sign of saying 'Arigato' and the sides of his lips lifted, just the slightest, as he nodded back at her. Sally realized her mistake briskly and was quick to apologize.

"I'm so sorry ma'm, I didn't know." She turned in her chair to get a pass for Tenten, who was busy fighting with herself to stop staring at the man beside her. She's seen some pretty good-looking guys in her lifetime but Neji by far was...he was...WOW.

"Your daughter has been asking for you." He said to her, smirking as she jumped from her thoughts.

Hearing him mention Miley made Tenten's heart speed up in anticipation to see her, because a big part of her was just determined to get through this. "I thought she would," she stated simply, after managing to hear anything _but_ the pounding of the blood in her veins.

Sally reached over to hand the pass to Tenten and in a sincere voice she whispered, "I really am sorry."

Tenten smiled lightly, "It's fine, I overreacted."

Neji nodded to Sally after giving her a look and turned to lead Tenten to Miley's room.

As they rode in the elevator, things felt a bit awkward for her although he seemed pretty content with the unsure silence.

Tenten just kept feeling like he was thinking about what a horrible mother she was to allow her child to be in a burning home in the first place, and it was killing her. She didn't know the guy, but the strong, professional, high air that he carried around himself was really starting to bum her out.

Finally, just as they reached their level, she couldn't hold in her thoughts any longer. "Do you think I'm a bad mother?"

Neji was surprised at her somewhat random outburst, and his eyebrows rose in confusion to prove it. He stepped off the elevator and waited for her to fall in step with him before beginning to walk again. "Considering that I don't know you" –Tenten blushed at this, realizing it too- "I wouldn't know how to answer that."

She felt slightly discouraged at that until he spoke again. "But opinionated, I doubt any mother can truly ever be called **bad** at their job. So you must be pretty good."

She scoffed, flustered now at his answer. It was somehow able to cheer her up, and Neji could tell. He stopped to chuckle at the pure relief flooding over her face. If he had to be honest, she seemed like she had needed it desperately from the very beginning as a reminder that she wasn't _completely _failing at her job.

Not only was she a good mother, Neji would probably have told her that she was also quite cute and charming. Sure, her hair was frizzy beyond belief and her blue-t shirt and black jeans were soaked beyond words, not to mention the dark heavy bags under her eyes. But still, her obvious beauty was evident, and he probably would have told her so. If of course, he was a different, more open man. If of course, he didn't already have a fiancée, and his job required him to be less professional to all, and every client. (No matter how attractive.)

"Hyuuga Neji," He suddenly said sticking out his hand. "I'm one of the firefighters that worked on the case. You probably don't recall, but I was the one that gave you the phone call before. I'm impressed by how fast you got here." Tenten stared at the hand for a moment before complying and gently reaching out to accept it.

"I'm Tenten Takahashi."

A light shock whizzed from his hand to her's and they quickly retreated from the touch. He smirked at her slightly embarrassed behavior, the back of his neck turning a light shade as she looked away self-consciously.

"If you go right in there, and then make a right," He said, quickly recovering, his passive mask back on. He pointed to indicate exactly where he meant. "You should see room 315."

Tenten recovered as well, and nodded at his directions. "Thank you,"

"I only have one favor to ask of you," He told her before she could walk away.

"And what's that?"

"I need to speak to you right after you're done in there. By all means take how ever long you like though, but I need to interview someone for my report. So when you get a chance," He handed her a small card. "Call this number, and request to speak with me. The interview could be over the phone or in person; you just have to tell me."

Tenten sighed; some part of her was expecting that. It's not everyday you have a stranger be nice to you, and not want anything in return. She placed the card in the pocket of her jeans and repositioned her bags.

"I understand. I'll call you the second I get a chance." She smiled at him a final time, although of course, it didn't reach her eyes, and turned for room 315.

* * *

Sakura felt a lot of things as she sat there on a cold seat, staring intently at room 315. There was worry. There was anxiety. And above all, there was fear.

"Sakura!" Tenten yelled walking over to the woman sitting on a chair with her back slumped on a wall. Sakura stood the moment she heard her name, and after noticing who it was calling her, the tears could no longer be controlled. She just stood there crying in Tenten's shirt, while the brunette hugged her back, both struck by a raw, emotional silence. No words were exchanged but the emotions were obviously enough for communication. Neither had the voice to speak, or the strength to keep a steady mask, all that was left to do was console, and Tenten did. Just as Sakura did the same for her.

"Where's Sasuke?" Tenten was the first to break the mutual silence, as they later sat waiting together for the doctor to come from Miley's room and report her condition.

Sakura sighed, stared at the door in what looked to be anger, and then turned her head, which was still up against the wall behind her, to face Tenten with a forceful grin. "Um…I didn't tell him yet?"

Tenten only lifted an amused eyebrow at this piece of information. There should have been a much greater reaction to the fact that Sasuke was bound to kill her the minute he found out the events of tonight. It was too bad Tenten couldn't find enough strength to be worried.

"You're telling me," She had to pause for a chuckle. Not one of amusement this time though, it was made of complete horror. "That Sasuke still doesn't know what happened to you yet?"

Sakura shrugged, and the action made her want to yawn. But she suppressed it since she knew that the minute she started acting tired for Tenten to see, the woman would be the first to call her husband, and Sakura just wasn't ready for his over dramatic reaction.

"I figured he doesn't have to know at all. I can sneak back home before complete morning, say that you decided to come back home early, and pray he doesn't suddenly want to come over you're house for a visit."

They both had to give a small ha-ha to that. As if Sasuke would believe anything about Sakura's health without the facts. Please! But hey, Sakura gave it a nice try though.

The pink haired woman often whined about his over protective attitude, complaining that it gets to be overbearing and a little annoying sometimes. But Tenten, on the other hand, could never really understand where Sakura was coming from.

Saito….he used to be pretty protective of her in the past the way Sasuke was about Sakura now. Tenten used to love the feeling of having someone care about her so much that they were willing to worry over her 24 hours a day, and as the saying goes, 7 days a week. She still did actually.

What she would give to have him there with her through such an anxious, worrisome, time. She missed him, so badly it hurt. It just ached even more that she didn't have any comforting arms to run to, now that the other person she really cared about was in a hospital, no longer very safe.

Tenten clasped both her hands together, and continued to stare at the wall. She grazed her ring every time the minutes felt too long and she felt ready to cave in from worry and exhaustion.

Luckily, the doctor only made them wait about 15 minutes before coming out of Miley's room.

"Mrs. Takahashi?" The doctor asked Sakura. She was a young doctor, but Tenten could tell she had a lot of experience from the look she held in her eyes as she approached the two anxious women.

Tenten stood up to aid Sakura in standing before properly introducing herself. "I'm Tenten Takahashi, Miley's mother. This," She pointed to Sakura who now stood adjacent to her. "This is my good friend Sakura."

The woman in the white coat smiled at the both of them, but it obviously didn't reach her eyes. She shook hands with Tenten first, and then with Sakura. "I'm Doctor Vazquez; your daughter's new pediatrician. Sorry for the mix up, I just figured since she'd been sitting there for a while…"

Tenten blew it off harmlessly. "Please it happens all the time, there's no problem."

"Great. Would you like to come in and see Miley now?"

Tenten nodded and swallowed down the dryness she felt clumped in her throat. "Absolutely,"

They followed the doctor back into the room, and Tenten was glad to see that Miley didn't share a room with anyone. The little girl lay under the white sterile sheets, sleeping soundly when they came in. At the peacefulness on her tiny, innocent face, a clump of the weight seemed to disappear from her shoulders, and Tenten could finally seem to hear the world around her again.

But the noises that she heard weren't very welcoming. The machines hooked on to Miley made much too loud, strange, UFO like beeping sounds and they were all seemingly working at once, assembling a strange symphony of beeps and heart rates. Miley's own breathing seemed haggard and she appeared to be fighting with herself to stay asleep.

"Is she drugged right now?"

"Yes, but only with one thing to make her sleep. We gave her nothing else, other than Children's Motrin for her headache."

Sakura had taken the seat near Miley's bed and she was now holding the little girls limp hand in affection. Tenten on the other hand, regained the small clump of weight on her shoulders and felt very, very light headed.

"I'm sure you have many questions," Dr. Vazquez said before Tenten could in fact, ask another question. "How about we go into my office to talk about them?"

The brunette nodded, and finally placed her bags down on the small table in the corner. She told Sakura that she was leaving and would be back and followed Dr. Vazquez back out into the hall to the woman's office.

* * *

"First few things I want to tell you before you start killing me with questions are these. First of all, Mrs. Takahashi-"

"Please, nothing formal. Call me Tenten."

Dr. Vazquez smiled and folded her hands on her desk. "Alright then, Tenten you have a very beautiful, intelligent, and bubbly little girl."

Tenten couldn't help but smile at that, as pride swelled warmly in her chest. Dr. Vazquez continued on.

"I got a chance to talk to Miley before she fell asleep and she was talking to me about her life at home, and school, and you know, children's things. Now, Miley isn't hurt physically, meaning there will be no medication or any necessary rehabilitation therapy. But,"

Tenten braced herself for the infamous "BUT", already preparing in her mind, for the very worst.

"Miley does have post-Dysthymia. "

* * *

_**5: 04 AM**_

"You sure, you don't want to call Sasuke to come pick you up?"

Sakura nodded firmly and stated. "Oh, I'm positive. We all need our sleep tonight."

Tenten smiled slightly, and held her friends hands for support. She knew that the news of Miley's condition was a blow to her the same way it was a shock to her too, and Tenten really didn't want her stressing herself or her unborn child.

They allowed Sakura to sleep on the other bed for the supposed other patient in the room. Tenten could see the frown lines on her best friend's face all the way from her position on the pullout chair near Miley as they were preparing for bed.

"We're going to be fine, you know that right? You just worry about you're little baby."

Sakura chuckled and turned off the lamp near her side. "I hear you. If I'm under orders by you, there's not much left to do then."

Tenten nodded, very grateful to have Sakura there with her, as selfish as that may have sounded. She wasn't sure she would have stayed as strong on her own. She stated a goodnight before rolling over on her side to stare at Miley. It was still pretty much pouring outside, but in a way the rain seemed to bring Tenten comfort once again.

Maybe the rain could bring her more comfort in the tough years to come.

* * *

_**A/N: **Please leave me you're thoughts!_

_~AH_


	4. Wheels of an aching heart

**Burning Flames**

**Chapter 4:**

**_"Wheels of an aching Heart"_**

* * *

!~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~!

_** July 10,2006**_

_****__**7:19 AM**_

Tenten woke up to the sound of a tray hitting a table. Reflexively, she shot out of the chair she had been sleeping on the night before, on full alert. She searched in the dim light for Miley, and sighed in relief when she noticed the small body comfortably tucked into bed. Sakura also seemed to be sleeping away deeply, and Tenten sighed again.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." A woman whispered. "I was just checking a few things, small procedures to make sure everything's alright."

Tenten rubbed her tired eyes, and squinted at the nurse near the hospital bed. "_Is _everything okay?" She felt oddly nauseous, almost like if the news wasn't good, she'd throw up.

"Yes," The nurse answered. She turned to pick up the tray with a big bowl of water and sterile bandages. "All signs are looking strong, and she seems to be sleeping wonderfully." She smiled at Tenten and gazed at the sleeping Miley for a while. Then, she excused herself and left the room.

Tenten was left yawning. She was tired, soar, and very, very droopy.

She checked her cell, hoping to get another hour in before the hospital checked out Miley and she had to bring the little girl home.

'_7:19'_ she thought as she read the numbers blinking on her cell. _'I guess I can probably get another 30-40 minutes in.."_

Tenten yawned for a final time, and just as she was preparing to greedily welcome sleep, her cell rang. It was then that she realized how the sound of her ringtone couldn't have possibly sounded worst. Moving quickly enough so that neither Sakura or Miley woke up from the noise, she rushed to the nearby bathroom in the room and shut herself in there.

Her heart seem to sink when she saw who was calling. She gulped loudly and answered on the 6th ring.

"Hey...Sasuke. What's going on?"

_"Tenten, you're going to need to help me out here. I'm not a man of much patience so its best you make you're explanation brief."_

Again, the brunette couldn't help but feel terrified at his tone. But, she managed to play cool. "Alright, I understand. What's your question?"

* * *

_**7:45 AM**_

While Sakura was busy with an angry husband on the phone, Tenten savored the feel of the warm water caressing her hair as she rubbed the hospitals shampoo into her scalp. She rinsed thoroughly under the showers head and sighed as she wrapped the towel around her wet body. Thankful to have had an immediate change of clothes, (unlike Sakura who was currently getting scolded, poor thing.) Tenten changed inside the bathroom.

After showering, and getting dressed, Tenten opened the door to see an angry Sakura fuming in a chair.

"Let me guess," she began to her rosette friend. "Sasuke's pissed."

"No," Sakura corrected with an attitude. "_I'm _freaking pissed." Tenten disregarded her friends attitude and tone as crazy hormones, and turned to put her worn, wet smelly clothes away.

Sarcastically she said. "Oooh fun. Glad to know you both are a loving happy couple."

Sakura crossed her arms over her sore breasts, (The downfall to pregnancy, among many.) and stated, "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew what he was planning to do."

As she brushed her hair Tenten raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He's on his way."

"Where?"

"Here of course!" It wasn't excitement in her voice as she said that, but aggravation.

"Why the hell is he coming here if he doesn't know we're here?" Tenten was starting to be annoyed too.

"..."

Sakura remained silent as Tenten stared at her. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"...'

"What the hell did you do that for?" She threw her hands in the air absentmindedly and dropped her brush.

"You-"

A small voice interrupted Sakura. It was quiet and raspy, but both women stopped speaking once it spoke.

"Mommy?"

* * *

**_9:18 AM_**

Neji popped the two pills into his mouth and scourged them down with a glass of water. He was mad at himself for even needing to take the damn pills. He was a man that prided himself in perfection and yet this was his biggest flaw.

''I'm a freak." He spoke out loud in his living room. And he hated it. He hated what he was...

"Don't talk like that akachan," Sally spoke behind him. He felt her small arms come to wrap themselves around his waist and he sighed. "You're not a freak, so stop saying you are."

"Hn," He said as the pill took it's effect.

Sally smiled, '_Theres the Neji I love_.'

"You know," She said letting go of him. "Yesterday at the hospital, I actually thought you were going to have a meltdown."

Neji looked down at her petite face. "Why?"

She shrugged, "I don't really know, I knew that you didn't take your pill yesterday and...I guess I was worried."

He gave her a weird look and she laughed before standing on her toes and kissing him on the cheek. "That's what I thought too! It's obvious I'm going insane!" She said, walking to the kitchen.

Neji kept the confused look on his face and gazed out at his balcony thinking over what Sally said. "Hn," He said finally finding her conclusion insane.

He heard the clatter of pans and pots and turned to look back at Sally just as she was putting on her apron. "Anything specific you want for breakfast?"

"No," he replied.

The blonde nodded and continued with her earlier chores. That's why he was with her. Sally was simple, kind, beautiful, and she accepted him. She was the first woman to ever make him feel normal and he...appreciated her for it. Love wasn't necessarily there, but it was enough for him. It's not like love actually existed anyway. What he had now with her was good enough, and they would get married, and someday have children together. Neji didn't need anymore than that.

"I'm going to work earlier today." He said deciding that now was the best moment to tell her.

The clatter ceased and Sally turned to him. "Aww why?" she asked, already upset since they had already made plans for lunch on her day off.

" I need to talk to Gai about Tenten Takahashi's case. I'm behind on her interrogation and I know he'll want me to do it today."

It was quiet between them for a moment and Sally took the time to entirely process the information he was giving her.

"You have to leave for work so early?" She finally spoke. "Can't we still go to lunch before you leave?"

"No." he said. "I can't be late."

She turned back to the stove, and continued to chop the onions. "Alright, then."

He knew she didn't like it, but they both also knew nothing could be done about it. "Hn."

Neji walked over to the kitchen, rinsed the glass and placed it back in the cabinet. He leaned on the counter and watched her silently as she worked for a few minutes.

Then announced, "I have to go take a shower, will it be ready by then?"

Sally looked at him and smiled. "Yeah,"

He was about to walk away without saying anything, but because she seemed to always have his back, he felt the need to please her. "Want to take a shower together?" He asked her emotionless.

She looked up, shocked at the proposal, and smiled shyly. "Ok, sure."

"Hn," He responded already walking to the bathroom. "Don't take long or I'm starting without you." He slammed the door and she smiled at his actions. 'At least he's trying,' she reminded herself, and quickly turned down the stove to go join him.

* * *

**_10:18 AM_**

"Neji, why are you here so early? I thought you had the late shift today?" Gai was pretty baffled when Neji walked in the station casually. He felt like he was starting to lose his mind from old age, but then he quickly reminded himself of how youthful he was on the inside, and quickly cheered up. The young Hyuuga payed no mind to Gai's antics.

"I do have the late shift. I'm only here because I need to talk to you."

Gai gave a knowing nod and then told Neji to hold on. He went to the departure room and hollered a few directions to a group, before speaking to a young new driver about the mission. It wasn't long before he returned, and then he lead Neji to his office. As the young man walked through his bosses room he had to hold back his nausea. Neji hated the color green. And yet, Gai was absolutely in love with the obstructing color. In fact, his entire office was victim to and all of its different shades.

Despite himself, Neji couldn't hold back a shudder at the distateful room. He made no comment however, since it had always been this way with Gai. The silver eyed man thought maybe that the doctors made a mistake when giving him his diagnosis and that Gai was the one who was bipolar.

"Alright Neji, what do you need to talk about?" Gai wiggled his thick, worm like eyebrows in curiosity.

Again, Neji composed his nauseousness. He cleared his throat to be respectful. "You know about my fire case from yesterday, correct?"

Gai nodded, "Yes, I heard about it from Lee. Heard it was a tough one, but that you and the team pulled together for the rescue."

"Well, yeah..."

"If you're here to report the files for the case, you didn't have to tell me. You could have just placed the papers on my desk."

Neji stated, "I don't have the files...completed."

Gai stared up at Neji, who was standing, from his desk with very large eyes. His mouth hung open like an o, and it took him a moment to understood. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I don't have them," The statement wasn't rude, but Neji made sure that Gai understood he was serious. The Hyuga knew he had never been late on a mission, and that this was his very first. Yet, he still refused to lower his pride in apologizing for his tardiness to the assignment.

"I need them by tomorrow." Gai said, finally. "No later then noon, on my desk, completed."

Neji nodded stoically. "Understood." _'I expected as much, anyway.'_

Gai nodded back, and the Hyuga, thinking he was dismissed turned to walk away, but his boss spoke again. "I suggest you go with Lee to meet with her, today. He could report on the home, and you can finish the interrogation. You can both kill your birds with one stone."

Again the young fireman nodded, and gracefully left the room. _'Understood,'_

* * *

_**10: 25 AM**_

After the excitement of nurses, and a million check ups that Tenten had lost track counting, everyone in the room, including Sakura, had finally left the brunette alone to be with Miley.

The door closed shut behind them, and Miley jumped into Tenten's awaiting arms in tears.

"I'm sorwy mommy, I'm sowry for not being a big girl!"

As a mother, there were a lot of things you had to be. A rock, strong and tough, able to withstand almost anything. A role model filled with great example. Loving, understanding and supportive. A disciplinarian to guide a lost soul, a lost life to meaning and prosperity. And honestly, until this whole devastating fire ordeal, Tenten had thought she was all of those things. Before, she could have told anyone that she was a great mother, an excellent one at that. Now, she couldn't bare say it without feeling guilty, like a complete hypocritical liar.

She sighed and placed her hands over Miley's soft wavy dark hair. "You don't apologize, Miles. I do, and I'm so sorry baby girl. Mommy's so very sorry." She pulled a sobbing Miley even tighter than possible to her bosoms. She felt everything, so intensely that it frightened her. She felt her daughter's small uneven breaths, she felt the small tug at her shirt from where her hands were balled up, she felt the beating of Miley's fast heart from the soft material of the hospital gown through her red t-shirt. She felt...aware. Absolutely aware.

And where as yesterday she hadn't cried, hoping desperately to be awaken from a nightmare. She now knew. Tenten knew that everything was real.

She hag gone away for less than six hours.

_"Bye, Miles. Be good!"_

She got the call, unexpectedly.

_"There's been an accident."_

And now, from pure mistake and a complete freak accident, her daughter...

Miley was now a small traumatized little girl.

_"Miley does have post-Dysthymia. "_

Tenten knew now, she knew this was reality. Her reality. A rapid of tears escaped her eyes at the shocking realization. They flew down her cheeks even when she commanded them to stop, and for the first time since Saito's funeral, for the first time after her life fell to pieces and she lost, and hurt, she couldn't control it any longer, and she cried. As silent as possible, she held, and comforted Miley, because she knew that she had let the child down.

When she was the most scared, she hadn't been there, the most terrified, she didn't comfort her. Tenten let Miley go, and in the end, they both got hurt. But she wouldn't make the same mistake twice. In fear of the results, Tenten refuse to let her daughter go for a second time.

* * *

Dr. Vazquez smiled down at Miley, and bent to give the little girl a huge, big hug. Then, she stood back up to look at Tenten and Sakura who both seemed relieved that they were letting Miley go so quickly. In Tenten's book that meant things weren't so bad with her health and that she'd be fine with time. Physically, it may have looked like Miley was unharmed considering that she wasn't harmed by the fire, but the problem resided where her greatest fears lied; mentally.

Dr. Vazquez said goodbye to Sakura, wishing her luck with the new coming baby, and then turned to Tenten and ushered for her to follow to the front desk. They stopped a few feet away from Sakura and Miley who were playing patty cake before the doctor turned to speak with Tenten.

"I wanted to give you as much help as possible considering there aren't any prescriptions I can give you to take away her trauma."

Tenten nodded at the woman's words as a sign for her to continue. Dr. Vazquez pulled out a note pad and wrote something on it. Then, she ripped it off and handed it to Tenten. 'Hope, 1-800-HOPE', she read from the sheet in her mind.

As if she could read the confusion in Tenten's head, the doctor explained furthur. "They're the best children's group I know that will definitely help you're daughter move on from her fears, in a healthy way. Give them a call and get some information, sign Miley up if you'd like, and I promise you her condition will pass. I learned from experience."

Tenten smiled at the woman, grateful for all of her services. "Thank you," she choked out. Dr. Vazquez pulled her in for a hug, and with a final wave at her, Sakura, and Miley she was walking away down the hallway to another patient.

* * *

Tenten and Miley waited patiently for Sasuke to finally arrive in the hospital. He made no tantrums, or hardly seemed pissed. He only seemed relieved to find Sakura on her feet walking around as if nothing even happened, and Miley to be healthy. He was confused and asked for an explanation but neither Sakura or Tenten was up for telling the ever so long story about the events that led them to the hospital. Sasuke made Sakura promise to tell him, and he gave both Miley and Tenten a sincere hug once she was in the passenger seat of his car.

"You guys take care." He said, after pulling away.

Tenten forced a smile for him. "We will Sasuke, don't worry. And I'm so sorry for dragging Sakura into our mess."

"Don't say that," he ordered. "You don't know what might have happened if she wasn't there."

"I know,"

He bent down to ruffle Miley's hair. "Miss you sport," he said smiling down at her.

Miley wrapped her small arms around Sasuke for a hug. "Miss you too, Sasuke."

"Can we visit the baby?" she asked, a bit more enthusiatic after he stood up.

Sasuke smirked. "Even better, you and you're mom will be the first to see him ok?"

She nodded enthusiatically.

When Tenten realized that Sakura was getting annoyed being cooped up in the car. She pointed back in her direction. "I think you should get going, you guys do have a two hour ride ahead of you."

He nodded and said. "I know, thats what sucks about living so far away from you guys."

He gave them a final farewell before getting into the car. Sakura waved at them both, as Sasuke drove off and Tenten and Miley waved back.

They stood outside in the hospitals parking lot even after there car had left, just staring at where the car once stood. Then Tenten said, "Lets go home Mile's." and they turned there course of direction to find there own car and head home.

* * *

**_12: 49 PM_**

"Neji-kun?" Lee asked Neji. "Do you think she's not going to come home?"

Neji leaned back in the drivers seat of his 2006 Hummer in annoyance. "Lee, we've only been waiting for 15 minutes."

Lee shook his head. "But still, Neji," He insisted. "This place looks like no ones been in it since the fire. What are the chances she'll come home today, when she hasn't been home before?"

Neji hated to admit it, but Lee did have a point. Not about Tenten coming home though, he knew her little girl had nothing major to keep her in the hospital for longer than a day, but the point he made about no one coming home, did seem true. Bright yellow Police tape was still lining the front of the bushes along with the door. If she had come home, there was no sign of it considering the looks of the place. But chances were, she hadn't.

"Just...give it longer than 30 minutes before you start asuming things," He told Lee. "She may be on her way, right now."

Lee only nodded silently and agreed. "That is true, we will wait and see."

They waited about 20-25 minutes, parked down the street, before a silver Toyota RAV4 Limited came from down the opposite side of the road. Both men watched tensely as the car turned to the driveway of the victorian home. And then after Neji recognized Tenten as she got out of the car, he put the car in drive and followed to park behind her vehicle.

* * *

Tenten was grabbing all of her bags, while Miley was coming out of the car, unusually quiet (considering the change from when they were singing together in the car) when suddenly another car came to park right behind hers. Tenten quickly stepped in front of Miley, ready to question whoever was on her property and protect her daughter all at the same time.

She was more than surprised to see that it was Neji, the firefighter she met the day before. It wasn't so much shock as it was...excitement. Her heart suddenly leaped as he gracefully walked towards Miley and her. It was an unusual feeling for Tenten, to say the least. Its been years since her body reacted like that to...anyone.

It was only after he was about a foot away that she noticed he wasn't alone. A young man that was much shorter than Neji approached as well but he was very...strange. His eyebrows were thick and a heavy black. His haircut was unusually shaped into a bowl and his uniform was too tight. Were as Neji's were snuggly, give you a peak at my body tight, his were a can't breath, showing a little too much body.

"Nice to see you again, Tenten."

She found it difficult to find her voice. She blushed in emberassment and cleared her throat. "You too, Neji."

"Huh?" Lee looked from him to her, obviously baffled, not that Neji or Tenten cared. They were too busy staring at each other. "You two know each other?"

Neji cringed from the loudness of his companions question. Did he have to embarrass him everywhere they went together? "Not exactly," He said, in response to his question. Miley suddenly stepped out to greet them on her own accord. "Hi," It was a shy greeting, but she still managed to smile.

Both men stared at her in curiosity, waiting to be introduced. Tenten realized as they stared at Miley that they recognized her face but was still having trouble placing her with a name. "Oh," She stated, placing Miley in front of her. "This is my daughter Miley,"

Neji nodded and slightly smiled at Miley. "Yes, we remember."

Lee agreed and bent down to pat her head. "Hello sweetie, I'm Lee."

Miley grinned up at him and said, "Hi, Lee!"

The young male couldn't hold in his laughter. "Hello, Miley."

While Miley and Lee were busy with their own small conversation, Tenten was still confused about what these men were doing in her home. "Can I ask what you guys are doing here?"

"I apologize for meeting you like this," Neji stated. He gazed at all the bags that she still somehow held in her hands. "I can see that its kind of bad timing."

Tenten shook her head and told him that it wasn't bad timing at all and that whatever the two men needed she would take care of to the best of her ability. She invited them inside, and they accepted her request. Neji took half of her bags, and Lee carried the other half. After getting pass the police tape and opening her door, Miley refused to come inside. The other three adults looked at the little girl from inside the home, as she adamantly stood on the front steps, refusing to come in.

"Miles, whats wrong?" Tenten asked stepping out of the house to get on her knees. Miley held fear in her eyes, and at first she didn't say anything. Her mother ran her hands through her hair and asked the same question again. Finally Miley found the courage to whisper in her mother's ear her silly fear.

Tenten's heart was hurting for Miley after she whispered her secret to her. _'I'm scared because there might still be a fire in there.' _

_oh Miles, _Tenten thought_. _She whispered back in Miley's ear that she was safe, and that she promised the fire was gone.

It took a while but finally, she agreed to come inside. Tenten apologized to the two men about Miley's behavior, neglecting to mention that she had post-Dysthymia. They only brushed it off, as she closed the door behind them. The house smelled like burnt charcoal and ash. The living room and most of the rooms downstairs looked normal, but Tenten knew that her favorite guest room was probably now in ruins.

Lee told her that he was there for the home, to check the damage there for his report on the fire. She welcomed him to go upstairs to do what he had to do. But Miley was hungry by the time Neji told her his explanation. Although he had told her to call him for their interview, his boss wanted it by tomorrow at noon and that he was hoping to get some of his questions answered while Lee handled the damages. Tenten found nothing wrong with that and right after she made macaroni and cheese for Miley, her and Neji sat down in the dining room, and began his interview.

* * *

**_8: 25 PM_**

After all of the drama of the day had passed, Tenten and Miley were once again, alone at home. They sat cuddled together on the big couch while the AC was on, watching "Garfield" and eating popcorn. None of the events of the day felt real. It felt like Tenten had never left for Tanzaku Gai to pay her respects to her fallen husband, or that the fire even took place. Yeah, her guess room was the color of burnt meat and there were a lot of things that needed to be replaced but still, the love and homey feel of the place was never gone.

Tenten knew that the wheels of an aching heart were one of the few things to help anyone look positive in spite of all the negative things filled within one lifetime. And the young mother felt blessed to own such a strong heart. Such a good, loving daughter and although a dead husband, Tenten knew he was watching and protecting them, all the way from his place in paradise.

It didn't take long before they both fell asleep together on the couch. This time, Tenten had no nightmares, she just slipped into total darkness, and accepted the emptiness that surrounded her.

* * *

**A/N: **_Please Review!_

_Jane!_

_~AH_


	5. A Cup of Coffee

**Burning Flames**

**Chapter 5:**

"_**A Cup of Coffee"**_

* * *

**!** ~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~**!**

_**6: 15 AM **_

_**Friday, July 14 2006**_

"Mom…" Tenten groaned switching her home phone from her left ear to her right. She had been helping Miley get ready for her second day of summer camp, well _trying_ to, when her mother decided to call.

Sometime between the three days that have passed since they've been home and hearing her mother nag her about negligence and self pity, Tenten had begun to realize what a mistake she had made for telling her mom about the fire that _**nearly**_ took Miley's life. But apparently, _her_ mother couldn't understand the difference between a near death experience and someone actually dying.

"_Don't "Mom" me, Tenten! I'm very serious about this."_

Tenten rolled her eyes at her mother's comment, and continued to braid Miley's dark hair into a single braid. "Serious about what," She asked the older woman. The other line was silent for a while as Tenten added a tiny lavender bow to the end of her daughter's hair.

"About flying all the way here, just to prove you're point about how miserable we are right before you go running back home to America for work?" It was probably wrong of her to be so mean to her mom, when all the woman really wanted to do was make sure Miley and her were ok. But Tenten was tired. And it's ironic because she hadn't gone to work this entire week, in fact the only place she's been to was Miley's school, and that's only for the summer camp program.

Yet, the brunet was tired. She was tired of dealing with Miley's fears about the fire, a fire that no longer existed. She was tired of sleeping downstairs on the couch with her _**every night**_. She was tired of dragging herself through each day, only to have her mother call her and nag about what she's doing wrong, and how she needed to play a better example for Miley.

Well, _what the fuck_ happened to all she's done that was right? What happened to the nights she's missed to comfort her daughter, what about the sacrifices she's made, and the pain that she's had to cover up, just to be strong for Miley?

"_I'm sorry if caring about my family, bothers you. I need to know how things are, and all you ever give me is a solid "Fine," When I KNOW you aren't. What do you want me to do Tenten? Not care anymore?"_

"Yes!" Tenten shouted before she could stop herself. She got up from the bed in haste, shocking Miley and her mother who was still on the line. "I want you to stop calling me, and saying what a bad mother I am!" She shouted. "Stop giving me advice on what to do, because this isn't your life, you don't live my pain or reality! You want to care for me mom, so then leave me and Miley alone, PLEASE!"

The minute the words escaped her lips, Tenten regretted them. Miley looked ready to cry, and her mom was so silent, that Tenten actually thought for a second that she might have hung up.

"I'm so sorry mom," Tenten said quickly leaving the room so that Miley wouldn't have any more questions to ask her about. "I didn't mean-"

She got cut off before she could even get her entire body out the door. _"No, no. Don't apologize. You're right."_

Her voice was filled with heavy emotion, but Tenten only noticed because she's known her mom for so long. Otherwise, the woman would have seemed, rather normal, about the whole thing.

"_I really do need to leave you guys alone. I'm sorry Tenten."_

She quickly hung up and Tenten groaned. _'Mom, you know I didn't mean it!'_

Tenten tried calling back but the call went straight to voicemail. She probably turned her cell off, and Tenten couldn't explain the guilt she felt while standing in the hall listening to her mother's cheery voicemail message.

By the time she had left her fourth message, Tenten was more pissed at her mom than sorry. She knew she had hurt the woman by saying those things, but the fact that she wouldn't pick up while Tenten tried to call was annoying. '_If she wants to play stubborn, I can too!_' The brunette thought, determined.

Miley came out of the room with her small mini back pack all dressed in lavender. She was very adorable but the look on her face was no where near happy. It looked sad, and again guilt flared up in Tenten's chest. _'Damn it!'_

Why is it that for everything that went wrong in her life, _**she **_had to be the one to feel accountable?

* * *

_**7:28 AM **_

"When I pick you up today, do you want to talk about what happened with grandma while we get ice cream?"

Miley nodded. "Okay." She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, forced a happy grin, and followed the other arriving kids inside the school's red building. Tenten sighed as she watched Miley's retreating back. Then, she stood from her position crouched by the entrance of her daughter's school and returned to her vehicle.

She placed her seat belt on, turned on the engine and gladly took off from the school.

Tenten felt so stressed and so…depressed. She hadn't been this depressed since the first anniversary of Saito's death, or when she had first come back home with a baby Miley. She felt bombarded with problems, and yet frozen, with no answers or real solutions.

Sometimes she wondered if it would be easier if she ended it all.

NO!

The young woman was angry that the thought even crossed her mind. Suicide was definitely NOT the solution to things. Maybe if she didn't have Miley to live for…and so many other things….maybe then…

Tenten suddenly felt a twinge of pain from a headache and she almost swerved in the wrong direction of the road. As she continued to drive with the splitting headache, a small abandoned coffee shop, 'Creamers' the sign said caught her eye on the site of the street. It was probably always there, but for some reason, it had only just really caught her attention.

_'Hmm,'_ she thought, _'I could use a good cup of black coffee right about now…'_

* * *

As she entered the store, the smell of caramel and coffee greeted her right at the door. The bell above her head jingled as she came in and a few people looked up at her, but other than that, no one took a big deal to her appearance.

The distinct smell of coffee wafted out of the café and tantalized her taste buds. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she looked around the small, cozy store and saw bagels, and coffee creamers that made her mouth water. '_That's right,_' She remembered in her head, '_I didn't have breakfast yet_,'

The clatter of silver ware and the sound of happy morning chatter echoed throughout the bustling café. Tenten saw a nervous waitress, most likely a new one, walk slowly to the kitchen, balancing a tray of cups precariously.

A few over stuffed couches were sprawled in the back, as Tenten craned her neck to see. And every single seat seemed to be occupied. For a small shop, there seemed to be lots of people. Some that were reading; magazines, newspapers, there own private novels. Others were on their laptop, taking clear advantage of the free Wi-Fi, and clicking away at the keys.

Soft calming, tranquil music was being played from the speakers, and Tenten smiled at the feeling the place brought her. She followed behind a man that looked to be in his fifties, and waited behind him in line to make her order.

When she got to the counter a young man with black hair and dark eyes smiled at her from under his glasses. "Welcome to Creamers, what would you like to order today?"

The tag on his uniform said 'Steve' and she smiled at the young man an ordered a bagel with regular cream cheese and a cup of non creamed black coffee. She had to wait about five minutes before receiving her order.

"Thanks," She said to Steve as he handed her her order, and he nodded back at her before taking the order of the next customer with the same enthusiastic debonair.

For a moment Tenten thought about going home to eat her breakfast, but then she thought of how lonely she'd feel coped up in her somber home with nothing to do, or no one to talk to, and so she decided against it. Her headache was already a hassle and she didn't want to increase her pain.

Tenten walked around the shop almost in a calm daze. She kept searching for a spot to sit down, but they were all taken. When someone got up to leave, someone else would quickly come before her and snatch the seat.

Just as she was about to give up and go back home after all, (considering how cold her coffee was going to get if she continued walking around,) she spotted an empty round, comfortable looking two person table with an open seat.

The table sat just at the end of all the other booths, and just before the comfortable couches in the back. Tenten found nothing wrong with sitting next to a stranger and decided to walk over. It wasn't until she was about a foot away, that she recognized the long brown hair, breath taking eyes, which were surprisingly covered by a black glasses frame, and hard physique.

Unable to stop herself, Tenten smiled. She continued to walk over to his table, and when she got to hearing range asked, "Is this seat taken?"

Neji had been more than engrossed in his book, when a voice had interrupted his reading.

"Is this seat taken?"

The Hyuuga looked up from his glasses, in annoyance. His facial features seemed to change, when he noticed who it was. He became more surprised then agitated when harsh lavender orbs met with warm, lost, chocolate swirls. Tenten Takahashi.

She was smiling down at him with a cup of coffee and a small wrapped bag in her right hand. Her hair was in a big bun in the back of her head compared to the last time they met where her long light brown mane had been down. She was dressed casually as well, where as everyone else in the café where dressed for elegance or work, she was in simple short jeans and a peach shirt labeled, 'Soccer mom'. Still, she was just as stunning as the first time they met, but Neji made no obvious comments that he thought so.

"No, go ahead," was all he managed to say.

If possible, her smile got bigger as she pulled out the chair on the opposite of him. She settled in her seat and took her bagel out before looking back up at him. He just stared back curiously, and although it appeared rude as if to say, 'what do you want?' Neji meant more towards the line of, 'Why are you in a small place like this?'

Tenten understood what he was trying to say and shrugged. She flushed as he continued to stare at her. It was a strange feeling being stared at on its own, but with his measuring, mysterious eyes, it was almost like being read like a book.

"Uh…guess we meet again, huh?" She said just to get a conversation started and his gaze elsewhere other than her.

"Hn," He agreed, still staring at her in curiosity. "I guess so,"

She nodded and did her best to ignore his stare, hoping that he would just continue reading his book. She grabbed her coffee cup and took a sip. Tenten enjoyed the hot tangy liquid going down her system, and she closed her eyes firmly to bask even further in its warmth.

"I didn't know you were a coffee lover," He stated, amused.

She opened her eyes at his comment, and grinned with a shrug. "I suppose I do love it,"

Neji nodded as she took another sip and did the exact same thing, over. "Is this your first time here?" He was suddenly no longer interested in continuing to read his book, at least not as much as finding out about the woman in front of him. He took off his glasses and placed them to the side of his table as she grabbed a napkin to wipe at her mouth.

She nodded. "Yeah, it is." She watched him in interest as he took his glasses off. "I didn't know you wore glasses."

It was Neji's turn to shrug. "They're not prescription," he told her. "Just reading glasses to help me read the fine prints in this novel," He lifted up the thick book he had been reading for her to see.

"Oh…" She said, and without realizing it continued with, "Well, they look good on you."

Neji raised a brow at the compliment and she quickly turned crimson, again. "I-I mean, It's the truth."

He smirked as she shrugged, trying to play her embarrassment off by taking a bite from her bagel. Tenten was hoping to fade away, and hopefully be ignored. But he was still smirking at her, she could feel it.

It didn't help that he seemed to like the compliment either…

"How've you been?" He asked her, out of the blue after a few minutes of silence.

Tenten swallowed her bagel and nearly choked at the effects of it slowly sliding down her throat. "I'm sorry?"

He grabbed a napkin and wrapped his fingers around it over and over. He looked out the window as if to remember something before turning back to look at her. "Our last conversation was the interview. I'm just wondering how you've been since then."

Tenten nodded, a bit uncomfortable as she remembered the conversation they had when he interviewed her. It was probably the most embarrassing thing having to admit to him how she had been the one to leave Miley and Sakura alone. And then as if that hadn't been humiliating enough, she had cried, again, as she told him everything he needed to know for his report. Thankfully, before her emotions had gotten out of control she had managed to lock the rest inside and act like everything was fine.

It sincerely shocked her that he was asking how she was since those three days had passed.

"I'm….alive." She stated factually. It wasn't too informative on her true feelings, but still, it was the truth...partly.

Neji only nodded, seemingly understanding her wish to keep things to herself. He didn't quite know what moved him to ask the question. Maybe it was the sadness that surrounded her that got him interested, maybe his mind was crazy that morning. He didn't know, but if she didn't want to tell him now, then maybe time will allow her to open up to him.

_'Whoa time?_' His inner self raged._ 'There will be no more times of this! You have a fiancé, what would she think if you started taking interest in another woman's life?'_

But frankly, Neji didn't really care what Sally thought of his interest in Tenten's life. _**He**_ himself hardly knew what he thought of his interests. Besides, it wasn't like there was any thing wrong with him talking to her. They were doing nothing but…talking. And that was something Neji has had a hard time doing with just about everyone but his few friends.

"So," she said after finishing her bagel. "I didn't expect to find someone like you in a place like this. Do you come here often?"

He stared at her for a moment before replying. "Yes, I come here every time I get the chance. This place is so calm that…I can relax and get away from the real world."

He was being honest with her because she was honest with him.

Tenten held her cup and stared at him for a while. Then she smiled and looked out the window. "This place truly is calming. From the moment I walked through the door I felt better. It's like…this coffee shop was made exactly for people like you and me who need to get away every once in a while." She turned back to grin at him, and he forced a chuckled of non amusement.

The sound sounded pleased, but his eyes were ice cold, angry. "Your problems couldn't possibly compare to mine." It was instinct that made him spit out the words, a defense mechanism he built to cover his past.

He prepared himself for the shock on her face at his cold, harsh tone. But it never came.

Instead, she gave him a small smile. "I feel that way too, sometimes." Then, her eyes got a far away look in them as if she were in a different time. "Like my problems are too much for the world to handle, and that no one can compare to my pain or misery. But then, I'll come to a point where I realize 'Someone else has it worse off than me, I'm not the only one suffering' and I'll feel better. It may be wrong of me to survive off another persons misery, but, hey," She shrugged again. "Such is the cruelties of life."

And for the first time in his life, Neji couldn't hold back his laughter. It wasn't that what she said was funny really, but that everything he expects of her, she changes and does the total opposite.

His soft, profound laughter shocked her, at first. But then, his contagious humor was passed to her and she couldn't help but to join him. For the next 15-20 minutes of their day, Tenten Takahashi, and Neji Hyuuga connected on deep meaningful conversations about, life, love, fate, and even human emotions.

For the first time, both could have honestly admitted, that they had finally found someone who understands. Not one that is fake, and aiming to understand. But one that already did, on deeper levels that no other really could. And they connected.

* * *

_**2:54 PM **_

Tenten watched as Miley trudged out of the line of students waiting for their parents to her car. The little girl climbed in with all smiles, just like her mother. "Hi mommy!" She said as she placed her seatbelt on, and Tenten backed up from the school and drove away.

"Hey Miles," Tenten returned, just as enthusiastic. "Had a good day today?"

"Uhuh," the child nodded, with a big grin. "We went on a fieldtrip today to the water park, and I rode on 6 rides!" She held up 6 fingers as proof.

Tenten laughed at her daughter's antics, in a much happier mood than she had been that morning. "Ready for the ice cream I promised?"

Miley's entire face lit up in excitement, and she cheered, "Ice cream! Ice cream!"

Tenten felt pleased that Miley had a good day. She was having a good day too now, and all because of a cup of coffee. Tenten smiled as she thought of Neji, and blushed at the memory of his handsome face with his reading glasses. _'Maybe this day is a sign,'_ Tenten thought, pleased.

* * *

_**A/N:** The repair is officially over, please enjoy the story. Leave me a review on what you thought, criticism, or even an idea for the next chapter._

_Thanks for reading, I'll update in a few days!_

_Jane,_

_~AnimeHostess~_


	6. Secrets of the past

**Burning Flames**

** Chapter 6:**

"_**Secrets of the Past"**_

* * *

**!** ~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~**!**

_**Saturday afternoon, July 15 2006**_

_**1:56 PM**_

"Neji?"

Sally closed the front door of the condo, barely paying attention to locking it behind her. She gazed around searching for her lover, concerned at the eerie silence of the home that greeted her upon entrance. Still, even as she worried and called out his name, Neji did not answer. Just as she was taking out her cell to call him, she heard the shower in the bathroom come to a livening start, and the condo fill with the 'shhhing' sound that it created.

It was around the start to the hot summer afternoon and Sally was just returning from visiting her mother. She was tired physically from the labor of driving all the way down to Mizu-no-kuni for a visit to the woman who had raised her, and then exhausted mentally, well, from…stress.

She sighed and ran her hands through her now very long blonde bangs and turned to the kitchen. Appalled at the sight of the dirty dishes that she had specifically told Neji to wash, Sally cursed angrily, "shit!"

She marched to the bedroom to place her bags down, refusing to even stare at the pile of dirty plates longer than she had to. Upon entering their bedroom, she realized the bed hadn't been made either.

_'What has he been doing all morning?'_ Sally thought to herself infuriated. _'He's normally a very tidy person and now he can't bother to even make the bed when I'm gone?'_

She sighed agitated. Then placed her bags on the dresser, careful not to shatter her perfumes, and turned back to the bed. Silently, she made the bed on her own, annoyance rising as each minute quickly ticked by. In the end, she did not only make the bed, but also cleaned around his desk area, which was piled with papers, and folders Sally had never seen before.

She didn't snoop, although she was curious, but instead finished placing all his papers in a stack, and collecting the empty plate which had contained the contents of his breakfast. His mug of coffee was the last thing she noticed that was still sitting there with his files, unwashed. She lifted the laptop to reach in and grab for it, when a letter fell out from under the electronic device and fell lightly on her foot.

For a while, Sally only stared at the white letter. For a reason she couldn't really understand, something told her not to pick the item up at all. That maybe picking it up could potentially be dangerous without her even knowing it. Still her curiosity was there, and she couldn't just ignore it the way the voice inside her head had ordered; walking away was much harder, than _thinking _of walking away.

Slowly she bent to pick it up, and the old crinkled and heavily folded- most likely from heavy consistent touching-letter made a groan under the pad of her thumb. A groan so silent, that it barely existed.

She mindlessly placed the plate and his mug on the carpeted ground, and slowly unfolded the top of the obstructing small piece of paper. Her heart raced in anticipation to discover what was inside. Was it a divorce letter? Was it a bill he couldn't pay? Some money he owed, or maybe a threat he's been hiding from her?

She eased the wrinkles the best she could and completely unfolded one very elegant and old piece of paper. It was a note of some kind; to him. She read briskly, feeling somewhat guilty and snoopy for going through his personal things, and even yet, _reading _it.

In nearly perfect cursive it said,

_Neji Hyuuga, you have a made a fool of this clan for the final time. This is you're final chance. Hiashi-sama has requested for you're presence more than once, and yet even with the horrific crime that you have done, you can't even seem to bother to show up at his calling? This is your final chance, show up before January 3__rd__, or we're taking this to the supreme court. No amount of pride can erase your blood tainted past to this family. I, personally, will make sure that you pay. _

Sally squinted, terrified. _'What?'_ she asked herself as she tried to make out the name at the bottom of the note, _'What does this mean-who is this?'_ After realizing that the ink of the pen which once signed the note was too smudged to be read, Sally flipped the note over and over in her hands, confused. "Horrific crime?" she whispered breathlessly to herself. _'Was this some kind of prank someone was trying to play?'_

She ran her fingers across the page, feeling the dents where the pen was pressed to form each letter for every word. She couldn't picture someone writing a note like this to Neji, just to pull a prank on him. If she had known the person, she might have laughed. _"Do you really think you could pull such a feeble little prank on a man like Neji, _She would have told them. _Please, don't kid yourself!" _

But something deep inside of her was unsteady. A small voice in her head argued her fears. Fears that the letter was no prank…

And suddenly laughing was the last thing she felt like doing now as she reread the words she'd begun to memorize. If this truly was only a small meaningless prank, why would he keep it, - why for so long?

She checked the date to confirm it, and sure enough the date on the note said, _'July 1__st__ 2006'._ While she sat pondering the note, over and over in her head, she caught the unmistakable scent of Neji's aftershave, and knew just by the overwhelming scent of it, that he was also in the room.

Guiltily, more than she wanted to admit, Sally jumped from her crouched position just in time to meet his ice cold, livid glare.

"What do you think you are doing?" he growled, marching in a towel wrapped tightly around his waist, towards were she stood, completely frozen.

"I-I-…I," The words were barely making it through her lips, since she was trembling so badly. But not cause she was cold, but from fear. He grabbed the envelope-It was then that she realized something else was in there as well, - and the crimpled note from her hands, nearly scratching her at the fierce force he attained it by. He shoved the note back into the envelope, and crushed it under his tightly balled fists.

"Who the hell told you to go through my personal things?" he fumed, unable to manage the loud octave his voice had begun to reach.

Sally was breathing hard, and fast. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…I wasn't aware that-"

He cut right in the middle of her, glaring so intently that it nearly melted her. She had never seen him so angry, at least not with her. "Of course you weren't aware! You refuse to ask, and seek to do whatever you damn please, Sally!"

The butterfly, warm tingly feeling his saying her name usually brought, was no longer there. Instead anger had started to rise in its place, because it was at that comment, that very statement in which she realized_, she had nothing to apologize for_.

"What did I do wrong?" She demanded with a new growing confidence. She moved from the small corner which he had cornered her and sprawled her arms out to indicate their bedroom. "Maybe you've forgotten, but this is my room too!"

"And," he said, much calmer, as an eyebrow rose. "My things should still remain mine!"

"Neji, I thought we were getting married in 2 months? What do you think marriage is?" As she stared into his eyes, the note started to disappear in her mind as well as her anger. "Why aren't you ever open with me?"

The question was more of a plea, and Neji took notice of it with a sigh. He walked to his desk, placed the letter in a folder, and then placed that folder in his file cabinet where he then proceeded to take his keys and lock it. "There are some things best to be kept in the dark, Sally." He replied to her question with a slight pitch to his voice that hinted at a deeper meaning.

"Then talk to me!" She pleaded. "Talking helps," she added mildly when he didn't say anything.

He only shook his head at her. Then he stared into her eyes almost desperate. "Just leave it alone, it's just a stupid note intended to be a joke, that's all. Don't look into it like its some big thing, and lets not fight because of it,"

The word _fight_ had Sally chewing on the inside of her cheek with a familiar aching feeling as she debated what he said. It wasn't the right word, not for this. It needed something more expressive of eternal commitment…..something like, a discussion. Yes, that's right, they were simply…discussing.

Finally, she sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll forget about it," she lied, even though she was positive the note would be stuck in her head the entire day like a puzzle that needed to be cracked.

He nodded in return and headed towards the closet to get dressed. "I wasn't expecting you home until around 3:00 Pm, you're mother had her appointment again, then?"

Sally rolled her eyes mentally, knowing very well that he was trying to steer her mind from the events that had just transpired. She collected the dirty plate and the mug before replying, "Yeah, the doctor suggested I go home since her rehabilitation would most likely take the rest of the entire afternoon. So I decided to head back."

"Hn,"

She watched him get dressed, awestruck at how speechless his body still seemed to manage to make her feel. Suddenly shy again, a blush painted her cheeks at the sight of him putting on his boxers. "Think we could…um…go on our date early today?"

The look that crossed his face as he turned to look back at her made it obvious that he had forgotten about their plans for the movies later that afternoon. "Yeah," he shrugged, trying to play his forgetting off.

"Alright," Sally tried not to let his overlooking get too much to her heart. Besides, it wasn't the first time he had done so. "We'll leave after I take my shower."

She left the room quietly, heading back towards the kitchen. She took one look at the sink and groaned. Sucking her laziness up like a big girl, she decided to just get it over with and grabbed the first thing to touch her fingers. Sally scrubbed at the burnt pasta stuck onto the pan she held in her hands furiously. Suddenly, she felt more infuriated with the pan rather than her very confusing life.

He was hiding something….Sally was sure of it. And it secretly terrified her to find out exactly what it was. She prodded the pan before placing it right back into the sink, guessing that Neji would get around to talking about whatever that note meant in his own time.

She promised herself to no longer think about the stupid note, and enjoy the date that Neji and her were suppose to leave for in about an hour. Excited at the thought of their date, she headed to the bathroom for her shower.

* * *

_**5:38 PM**_

"Can you pull up to this market, we're out of a few ingredients at home," Sally told Neji as they were coming from the movies to head home. They were in the car, currently under a red light when she had spotted the store to the left of them.

"Hn," he answered, changing lanes and putting on his turning signal.

In under 6 minutes they managed to find good parking and where walking towards the front of the store. Right before they went inside, Neji spotted his pharmacy and thought of his ready medication. "Oh, I nearly forgot. My medications are ready today. I'm going to go pick them up and meet you right back inside?"

Sally looked surprised and a bit disappointed. "Oh, ok."

They kissed briefly on the lips, before he headed to his left and Sally went into the store.

* * *

Currently, Tenten and Miley had been sitting down, waiting for Miley's weekly refill.

The little girl was talking enthusiastically to her mother about her favorite candy flavors, swinging her legs as she spoke.

"Oh yeah?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah!" Miley giggled at the small pout her mother gave. "Grape is the best flavor in the entire world!"

"Now Miles," the older woman said patting her daughter's head, "You don't know if grape is the best in the entire world, maybe it's just Japan?"

"Nope, the entire universe for sure; No other flavor can beat it!" The child said adamantly, and Tenten sighed playfully, pretending to feel hopeless.

"She may be right," a husky voice said amusingly.

Both females looked up at the owner of the statement to find none other than, Hyuuga Neji. He smirked at a surprised Miley. "If grape is you're favorite then don't let it ever change."

"You again?" Tenten asked slowly. "Are you possibly…following me now?"

He raised a perfect eyebrow at the teasing question. "Last I recall," he stated. "It was **you **who found **me** in the coffee shop, and then again, at the library the other day. Shouldn't your question be intended for yourself?"

Tenten blushed at his formal way of speaking. Why did he have the power to confuse and make her lose her train of thought with his big 'proper' words?

"No…" She finally provided lamely.

His smirk grew at her response, and as the saying went, Tenten was positive her heart was pounding so loud it was clogged in her throat. Miley pulled down on her red sweater before she even had the chance to attempt wiping the amusement from his face.

"Is he the firefighter mommy?" the little girl whispered to Tenten. Shyness had never been one of her traits until the fire accident, now it almost seemed like she was the only one Miley was comfortable with.

"Yes, he's a…friend." The words felt bizarre yet wonderful coming from her lips. She looked back at the young man standing in front of her, and nearly gawked too long at his, black casual t-shirt and faded jeans.

Catching herself, Tenten blushed, lightly. "Neji this is my daughter, Miley."

"Yes, I remember." He said.

"And Miles," She said calmly trying to lift Miley's head from its hiding place behind her arm. "This is my friend, Neji remember? He won't hurt you."

Neji watched with his piercing gaze as Miley peaked her head out about a few inches to catch a glimpse of him. "Hi!" she greeted quickly before sticking her head right back under Tenten's arms. The brunette just sighed dejectedly and gave up on taking her head out. He found the entire scene very endearing and …sweet.

Kids had always been his weakness to his much softer side, which may have been why the idea of having his own children seemed so…bittersweet.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked him, and for a moment he was lost in the beauty that aroused from all around her with her hair down. "Shopping," he stated quickly without thinking.

The twenty three year old couldn't hold back her chuckle. "In a pharmacy? I think you mean you're here to pick up something." Neji glared playfully and dropped into the seat right next to her. "Well if you understood, what was the point of asking me?" Tenten shrugged. "Who knows?" She smiled and he shook his head. But she could see it; she could see the small insistent tug at the edge of his tempting lips.

"You'r order will be ready in 5 more minutes Mrs. Takahashi. Please send me Miley for a final confirmation on one of her tests." The pharmacist, a young woman, announced to the sole 3 people waiting.

"Ok," Tenten answered motioning for Miley to follow the nice young woman.

"Yes, sir, how can I help you?" She asked Neji before walking off with Miley.

"Pickup," He stated simply. "The order is already paid for and under the name Hyuuga Neji."

"Oh yes," The lady left and reappeared with a white paper bag. "Is this what you ordered?"

Neji stood and checked the bag before nodding and handing her his ID.

"I'll see you around," He told Tenten casually before leaving with his medication.

"Will you be at the café again Monday?" She asked him, honestly curious.

"I may,"

She grinned at his response. "Well, I may be there too."

He nodded at her, and turned quickly before she could see the affect her open smile had on him or the anticipation that was suddenly curled tightly in his chest.

* * *

_**9:26 PM**_

Neji hated nightmares. He hated the feeling of being trapped in his own parallel universe without means of escape. Later that night, he dreamt of his past self; Young, unaware, and very innocent.

_His heartbeat and his footsteps intermingled as one. Faster and faster, closer and closer, and then a slight pause in the beat, as he heard an ominous noise, a screeching, scraping sound of metal against metal. And then there were footsteps…so many footsteps, it sounded like an army, a sound that sent all of his five senses shivering..._

_Suddenly he was running, his small legs barely managing to run away. He was shivering, and so badly. A tiny sliver of light pierced the darkness and he saw the blood-crusted metal on the hard, cold floor, and without thinking, he acted._

"_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" His six year old self sobbed and pleaded not to be taken away. To be given forgiveness. "Take him away!" They said, "He needs to pay for what he's done!" Some even shouted, "Give him the death penalty!"_

_People were running in all directions at an attempt to stop the fire, stop the burning of their so called precious temple. The heat had become almost unbearable as the flames licked at his face, and then licked and swatted at his motionless father sprawled awkwardly on the floor. _

"_Dad! Dad please wake up!" He shouted as they took him away. He was shivering, so badly that his entire body shook with him. But his father didn't move. The puddle in which he laid only increased before Neji's very eyes. There was only red, so much red._

"_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" _

_He looked down at his hand and nearly dropped the dagger he held tightly there._ _The knife gave a reflection of cold metal, silver as a moon in the darkest night. His big white eyes, so much like snow, cringed after he looked down. He let out a horrified scream at his blood stained hands. No, too much blood. So much flames, and so much red, crimson, velvet, BLOOD._

* * *

_**A/N:** Be kind to poor little Neji, and send in a review?_

_~AnimeHostess~_


	7. An invitation

**Burning Flames**

**Chapter 7:**

"_**An Invitation"**_

* * *

**!** ~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~**!**

_**At the coffee shop,**_

_**July 17, 2006**_

_**Monday, 8:55 AM**_

"_Clair Claimante, right?"_

"_You've seen his work?"_

_Neji nodded, amused. "Yes. Why so surprised?"_

_Tenten blinked in return, but mostly in amazement. "I'm not sure, really. Honestly, I thought I was the only person in Japan who liked his work."_

_He smirked at her, eyes although blank, dancing. "What are you're favorite pieces from him?"_

"_I love them all," she admitted. "But if I had to pick my favorite, it would have to be the 'Bloody Canvas'._

_He nodded, debating something silently. _

_Before Tenten could work her mind up to ask about his own favorite piece, a waitress arrived, her face eager. She flipped a long bang carelessly behind one ear and smiled with exaggerated warmth. "Hello. Sorry to interrupt, but would you like a free refill to you're coffee?"_

_Tenten didn't miss that she paid very little attention to her and was intently speaking to Neji. Said Hyuuga only looked at Tenten at the woman's question; seemingly waiting for _her_ to respond. _

_It took her a while to find her voice. "Um…yes. Black please, no milk and some sugar." _

_He handed the waitress their empty plastic cups. "Same for me as well, but no sugar,"_

"_I'll be right back with that," she assured him with a flirty smile. But he didn't see it, and she left disappointed. Tenten watched the server walk away and actually felt bad. It would be a lie to say she wasn't secretly pleased that he paid her no attention. But still she knew nothing was going on with Neji and her and that most likely, if he treated all women cold that way, he was single. _

_She stared at him curiously. _

"_What?" He asked under her thick gaze. _

_Tenten chuckled at his puzzled tone and said as innocently as possible, "Nothing."_

* * *

_**Ads Inc INTERNATIONAL (building) 10: 15 Am**_

'I completely lost track of the time!' The brunette thought to herself as she waited for her level, impatiently, on an elevator. Tenten's 'work' heels clicked on the hard wooden floor as she stepped off the elevator, disheveled. 'Stupid traffic that was the LAST time I ever try speeding on a highway.'

"Morning gabby," She greeted the receptionist in exhaustion, "How late am I?"

Gabby turned to the woman and smiled sheepishly. "15 minutes..."

Tenten cursed under her breath and whined. "I tried so hard not to be late today too..."

Gabby handed her boss a heavy file in the opposite hand carrying her refill coffee from _'Creamer's'_ and said, "Don't worry about it, it's not like you missed anything special. Plus, Tanake isn't even here yet so you're still safe."

She took a sip of her coffee, and smiled. "Oh, thank Kami!"

"For the coffee or Tanake not being here?"

"Both!" Tenten exclaimed.

The red headed receptionist laughed. "You have three messages from three customers. One is from that client from last week, Tokiwa Hayashi, he wants you to call him back as soon as possible, and the other two are from interested contracts." Gabby, who's actual name was Gabriella (she hated it when people called her that) listed the names at the top of her head with ease. It was a wonder the way she stored all that information in her one brain.

"Got it, thanks Gabby I'm right on it." Tenten continued to her office after signing in at the counter. She entered the quiet, dark room with a sigh, suddenly no longer as excited about work.

She loved her job as a writer of course; she just was not a fan of being encaged in a room all day long. If Tenten had the choice, writing wouldn't be something about making money and business. It would be fun, and expressive, and…light. The heavy obligation that came with working with a team was just sometimes, too much.

And at moments where Tenten could actually think of more pleasant things to do - 'Like having coffee with a certain Hyuuga Neji,' her mind reeled randomly, and she blushed -her job was all but enjoyable. But Tenten didn't complain, at least not verbally. She got down to it, made all her calls and was even started on Tokiwa Hayashi's advertisement page.

By around 1 in the afternoon, all that was left for Tenten to do was the ads mock up for his dealer, and she would be set for their meeting on Wednesday. The 23 year old stared at her computer screen for a long time, thinking.

'It has to be intriguing, funny, and welcoming. How am I supposed to be funny about crabs? And race cars?'

Tenten decided it would be best to brainstorm on paper. She grabbed one from her drawer, and stared at _that_ for a minute or two.

First there was a sound of pen scribbling on a hard surface as she got her first brave idea. Then, there was the sound of the paper being scrunched up when she decided how weak and unappealing the writing was. Quickly following that screw up, was the sound of it being thrown into the wastebasket. She groaned as the balled paper fell with a 'thunk' at hitting the wooden surface of the desk, nearly missing the waste basket.

Before anything else could happen, the black phone box on her large desk vibrated as the ringing filled the room of scattered papers. "What's up Gabby?" She asked the woman on the second ring. She was hoping that her voice didn't come off as miserable as she was sure it sounded.

"There's a phone call for you, Tenten. I think its Kankuro-san on line one."

The woman groaned at the name. "Ugh,"

"Should I tell him you're not here?" Gabby suggested kindly, and Tenten smiled. No wonder Gabby was her receptionist, the woman had been born for the job right from the start! Kankuro would only annoy her with his stupid and quiet frankly _lame _attempts at flirting with her. That was the last thing Tenten needed at a time like this, and she was glad to ignore him.

"Yes, please." She answered. "Don't forget to ask him to leave a message so he won't get suspicious!" She quickly added before Gabby hung up the phone.

"Got it, don't worry. I will."

Tenten muttered thanks and placed the phone down. Again, she stared down at the new, blank sheet of paper in front of her. She sighed and tried to brainstorm again. Why was it so surprisingly hard to come up with the right words? Usually, she would only have to take a spin at the ads, once or twice.

Now, it seemed like no matter how hard she tried, the right words weren't coming out or that when they did, they were too meaningless and weak. The problem wasn't the topic, yeah it was a tough one, but she's had projects like this before and she still managed back then to finish them. Thankfully, she had an entire month before the entire thing was due, but the days were still important.

What was the cause to this writer's block? Laziness wasn't it, it just seemed like the ideas were coming off weak because her mind was someplace else entirely. Almost as if on cue, a pair of soft yet guarded, gray, lavender eyes and brown mahogany hair flashed into her mind.

She sighed at his face and turned to stare outside of her window for a minute. 'What is wrong with me?' She questioned herself irritated. 'Why do I keep thinking about him, and why can't I concentrate?'

In the corner of her eyes she could see her left hand on the desk, and the ring, still so important and dear to her gleam, as the light shown brightly on it. Her eyes trained on the big fluffy white clouds in the sky, and suddenly the picture changed, and it was Saito's face she could see.

Immediately warmth filled her at his gentle eyes, and she involuntarily smiled. Oh how she missed him. No matter how much she thought of another man, Saito was still the one to make her heart race, and her blood warm, even when dead. No other could ever replace him. At least not to her.

The black phone chose that time to ring again, most likely Gabby, and Tenten sighed, turning away from the window before picking the ear piece up. "What now?"

"There's a Hyuuga Neji on line 3, I don't recognize the name so I thought you should know."

The second Gabby's lips said his name out loud, Tenten's heart suddenly felt logged in her throat. She lost her train of thought, but focused entirely on his name and the nauseous light headed feeling his name brought.

"Tenten?" Gabby asked on the line, concerned after Tenten's stretching silence.

Her voice was small, and sharp when she answered, "Put him through,"

"Ok," Gabby felt reluctant at first but knew Tenten didn't care about her own personal doubt. Just because she was sure the brunette had suddenly turned strange at the name, it was still none of her concern.

The 4 to 6 seconds that Tenten had to wait for the line to be connected, felt like forever; she was sure that she would pass out before he came on the phone. But finally, he was on the line.

"Tenten?" His smooth baritone voice eased like liquid from the earpiece of the phone to her ear. It sent shivers down her spine, and nearly made her mute, and unable to speak.

"….Neji…?" Tenten hadn't meant for the name to come out so angry and irritated. She was just biting on her lip so hard, that in reality, it was almost impossible to sound coherent.

Neji caught on to the edge of annoyance in her voice too, and he was quick to express his regret. "I suppose this is inappropriate, you did only give me this phone number for emergencies. I apologize for the call; I understand that you may be working."

"No. No, not at all," She quickly checked the clock, almost falling off her seat at the quick movement of her neck craning to see the time. "I was just going to take my late lunch break!"

It was obvious to her, that he was smirking. Neji thought himself to be dark, and uneasy to read, but she found it easy to understand him, and if she was right about how frantic her voice had sounded, he was definitely smirking.

"That's…great." The amusement in his tone was to the point of hysterical laughter, and Tenten blushed in embarrassment. "I have something to tell you, that I think you may like. But I prefer to speak with you in person; do you think you can meet me for lunch?"

Her heart was racing, her cheeks were flushed, and Tenten was POSITIVE she had nothing else to do in the next hour. (Besides, of course, completing Tokiwa Hayashi's ads, but could that really compare to spending time with her new found friend?) But still she pretended to think over it.

"Uh…yeah, I mean, I have some things I have to do but I suppose I could squeeze in an hour or so."

"Then, I will see you at that Italian restaurant on 45th, in say, 25 minutes?"

Again, her pulse went nuts and her head felt faint. "Ok…"

"Hn, see you there."

There was nothing much left to say but, "Yeah, see you."

After hanging up with him, Tenten returned to staring at the blank sheet of paper, still on her desk. But then a smile etched itself on her face and she jumped from her chair. She grabbed her jacket and her bag and left the office, along with all Tokiwa Hayashi's file's behind.

* * *

_**1:39 PM**_

"Hi," She greeted him outside the restaurant, about half an hour's drive later. He was there first of course not one to be fashionably late, and surprisingly he was also in his work uniform (minus the big red hat,). "Um…was this your lunch break too?"

At his guilty smirk, she laughed.

"I figured most people were special enough to have their lunch around 1 or 2 in the afternoon, I didn't know that included you as well."

He frowned while holding the door open for her. "I actually don't have a lunch break this late. It was busy at the station today and I had something to show you so I thought…."

"That I was the type of person to eat this late,"

He chuckled. "Precisley,"

Tenten walked passed him into the restaurant, shaking her head. Thankfully, the place wasn't crowded – not much of a surprise there, considering lunch time, had in fact passed. The host was a female, and it surprised Tenten how much her flirty welcome bothered her.

She was a dark brunette, and the several inches that she had on Tenten definitely made her appear super model like. She had pale skin, and a waist so small, the idea of her falling over like a twig, didn't steer far from reality. But the tight, red revealing shirt she wore made her breasts all that much more noticeable, so that in the end, she appeared to have that shape most women would kill for.

Her eyes flickered from Neji to Tenten, and at the firm business air between the two, she smiled satisfied, and led them to a booth in the center of the crowded area of the room.

Tenten didn't mind the seat, and actually found the noise comforting to her new strange emotions. As she made to sit down, however, Neji had other ideas.

"Could you possibly find us something more private?" He commanded, although respectful, very insistent. The host seemed surprised at first but after a few minutes of staring at him, she turned and led them to the back to the smaller booths – all empty.

"How's this table?"

"Perfect. Thank you." He flashed her his sexy smirk, and the hostess left wobbling, almost hitting her head straight for the wall.

Tenten wasn't sure if he would suddenly declare that table unfit as well so she waited until he sat down, before following after. "What was wrong with the other table?" she asked after putting down her bag.

He pulled at a pocket on his firefighter uniform absentmindedly before answering her with a simple, "Too noisy,"

"Ah," Although she pretended to understand, Tenten couldn't fathom, why he wanted a private lunch, and with her of all people. Where they really starting to be friends now? While she pondered this, Neji went and smoothed down the cloth on the table from its entire wrinkles, not neglecting to arrange the salt and pepper shakers as well.

Tenten only watched him, curiously. And after he finished she giggled at him.

He seemed confused at the response.

"Oh come on," she said dubiously. "You have to realize what you just did."

He raised an eyebrow, and his eyes were darkened with interest. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Maybe not, but I didn't know you were so ...clean. To even go as far as arranging a table…..You do realize that there's a person here to do that, right?"

He ignored the last question. "I like to keep a neat area for my food. Don't you?"

"Well…yes," Tenten seemed trumped with that smart reply. And before she could say much after that, the server arrived with the water they had ordered upon entrance.

"Are you ready to order?" she questioned, surprisingly for Tenten, to the both of them. 'She probably doesn't consider me much of a threat,' Tenten thought, annoyed to herself.

"Tenten?" Neji asked.

The brunette gazed at the menu for a minute. "I'll take…the chicken parmesan please."

"And you?" The hostess turned back to him with a coy smile.

"Beef ravioli," He didn't even look at the menu, and yet seemed pretty confident at his choice.

The woman left with her coy smile still in place, and Tenten pretended not to notice her. If the temptation of slamming the hostess's pretty visage continued to stare her right in the face, Tenten wasn't sure that she'd be able to ignore it. Instead, she sipped at her water obediently to her more…tamed side.

"I'm guessing that this is your first time here?" Neji had a way of pulling her attention to him just with the sound of his voice alone.

She nibbled on the straw by habit before letting it go. "Yeah, and I'm gonna' guess this **isn't** your first time." It wasn't a question, and again, he smirked guiltily.

"I've been here before, with…friends."

The way he said friends made her feel anxious, and she flushed and decided to distract herself by playing with her straw. After a couple of seconds, she managed to calm herself well enough to speak.

"I don't have much free time to go out with friends, now a days. Miley's my main priority, and sometimes my fun just doesn't fit into her schedule. You'll be surprised to find out how many things I haven't gotten a chance to do as mother." Tenten laughed, as if she just made a funny joke.

"I understand. Mothering comes first for you, and I respect that." His gaze was smoldering, and she knew he meant it.

"Wow," she commented with a small smile. "That's the first time a man besides my husband took me seriously as a mother and not run the other way."

"I'm not like most men,"

The statement held a deeper meaning, and Tenten wondered briefly if she imagined seeing his eyes flash dangerously. There was no mistaking the mystery or secretive aura around him, and maybe that (Besides his good looks) was the reason for his popularity with females. And Tenten knew something wasn't exactly normal about this man.

Still, she couldn't find herself afraid of him. Interested and intrigued were more along the lines where she stood. Not…frightened in the least; Quite the contrary, really. Couldn't one help but feel safe with a firefighter?

A short waitress strode around the tables with their food, held on a large silver platter. Tenten noticed that they had been leaning subconsciously towards each other the moment they both straightened up as she approached. She set the dishes down, and muttered an "Enjoy the food" before strutting off.

Tenten un-wrapped the cloth that held her knife and fork before looking down at her plate and taking a bite of the well seasoned chicken breast. She chewed and swallowed the meat and then went back for more, surprised at how hungry she was.

They ate in comfortable silence for the most part, only making small conversation about work, news, and their small personal views on politics. By the time they were done with their meals, it was hinting really close to 2:30, the time she was supposed to be back in her office. Tenten tried not to show him her panic as she collected her things.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

"I'm ready to leave," Tenten qualified, pleased that he still had that thing to show her; she still wasn't ready to say goodbye. The waitress returned right on time, as they stood ready to leave. It was almost perfect timing to being called, or a great reaction after watching their table. Which seemed more likely?

"We're ready for the check," he stated, and then stared at her, waiting.

"S-sure," she muttered from her ogling of his chest in his work uniform to pull out the long leather folder from the front pocket of her apron and hand it to him. Before Tenten could even grab her bag and suggest she pay half of the bill, Neji already held the bill in his hand and slipped it into the folder. He handed it right back to her as she smiled coyly to him again. "Have a nice evening,"

He thanked her absentmindedly as he led Tenten out to the door. He walked close beside her once they were outside, but was still careful not to touch her.

He followed her to her car, and held her door open for her as she settled inside. Once Tenten turned around, he held a ticket at her through the door, and slowly, she took it.

"What's this?" she asked, glancing at him curiously.

"Read it,"

The ticket was her entrance to Clair Claimante's art workshop that Saturday. Tenten had to blink four times before believing the ticket was real. "Wow…I-I'm not sure what to say. Where did you get this?"

He shrugged outside of her car. "A friend of mine at the station said his mother gave them to him, and since he didn't want to go and I knew someone who would enjoy it, I asked him to give them to me."

She simply stared at him, surprised, her mouth in a small o.

"Think you can join me this Saturday?"

Tenten snapped back into reality at the request. "I-"

He cut in the middle of her answer. "You don't have to give me an answer now; this is just the beginning of the week." He checked the watch on his arm. "I have to get back to the station, but we can speak again tomorrow at the café right?"

'_Tomorrow?_' Her mind screamed, disbelieving. But her facial expression didn't change visibly. "Absolutely,"

He nodded at her, and gave a small wave before shutting her door softly and walking away. She watched him walk to his car, a hummer, amazed yet again, by how graceful he could be while making her breathless all at the same time. She probably should be used to the weird things he made her body do and think by now, and yet still, she was caught off guard EVERY time.

Tenten let her gaze linger on his vehicle as he pulled out into the traffic, too mentally exhausted to even ponder what his inviting her meant, or that she had precisely 2 minutes to get back to her job from a 30 minute drive before Tanake, her annoying boss, would be on her ass once more about being tardy. Not that she could possibly force herself to care at the moment, either.

* * *

**A/N**: _You liked? You disliked? Leave me a review! (Pretty please…..?) And let me know what you think!_

_~AnimeHostess~_


	8. Night Terror

**Burning Flames**

**Chapter 8:**

"_**Night Terror**_"

* * *

**!** ~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~**!**

_**Wednesday July 19, 2006 **_

_**5:15 pm **_

_**Ads Inc INTERNATIONAL (building)**_

Tenten shut down her laptop with a relieved sigh, pleased with her hard work for the day. Finally, finally after hours of buckling herself down, she had really done it. Tokiwa Hayashi grinned satisfied, please with her presentation and Tenten knew she had done well.

"Wow," he breathed still staring at the now, blank screen.

"Did you find the presentation acceptable to your needs?" The brunette asked with a cocky smile before going ahead and unplugging all of the cords.

"Acceptable!" he questioned, almost disgusted at the word as he shot from his seat at the large oval table in the meeting room. "This is great Tenten! I mean your idea of the car falling in love with the crab was pure genius! And I'm sure this will work perfectly with our new partnership with our car dealership. You made it funny and professional all at the same time. I always knew you were good, this project just proves it!"

Tenten slowly stood from her crouched position in mid-air, Hayashi's words leaving a smile still frozen on her lips. She stared at the man in front of her for a long moment, taking in the sight of him, whole; His gray expensive designer suite, the grayed hair, and the large brown cigar hanging from his mouth. For a second, she had forgotten.

She had forgotten how important this project was, how much this man influenced her jobs rank, and who really was. Of all people he had chosen _her, _for this important advertisement, and currently he was pleased with _her_ work, congratulating _her_ design. A huge grin lit her face and she dropped the cords without thinking.

She grabbed his big worn out, wrinkled hands and shook it roughly. "Thank you sir! Thanks so much!"

He let out a surprising thunderous laugh, letting go of her hand and patting her left shoulder. "No, Tenten, thank** you**."

* * *

_**5:39 Pm**_

"So he's scheduled another meeting next Monday, and I would like you to cross out anything else I had plan for the day. This meeting is very important to me."

Gabby nodded, typing at the computer keys as the information flowed from Tenten's lips.

"Understood, boss!" She grinned playfully in mock salute.

Tenten only held back her smile and nodded before signing her name out for the day, and waving to her receptionist. "See you tomorrow soldier!" She stepped into the elevator just as Gabby saluted her, and with a final wave, the metallic doors slid shut.

Tenten fell back on the supporting wall and let out a heavy, pleased sigh. Unable to resist the temptation of her excitement for her job well done, she let out a sharp high pitched scream; Jumping around for a minute in pure exhilaration. At the moment, she wouldn't even have minded if the doors opened and people were staring at her like she was crazy or if security came to escort her in to be questioned.

She was way too thrilled to care. For once, her life seemed to begin to look up. After Saito died, her job seemed more boring, less inviting and almost a prison. Her schedule had turned from living and enjoying life, to plain surviving heartache each day and trying to stay strong for Miley.

And no, things weren't perfect in her life but they _were_ starting to look up. Miley was getting better each day with her fears of the fire (at least Tenten hoped she was), she as a human being no longer felt completely alone in the world, thanks to her new friend Neji, and now, her job seemed to be taking off full force with success. Suddenly, all of the good overcame the bad and it no longer mattered what was _wrong _but what was_ right._

_She and her mom still weren't speaking to each other and it's been a couple of days since they last spoke._

But she had Neji to confide in now, and although he was almost a stranger, the bond that had already formed between them in just a few days seemed strong enough for a lifetime.

_Miley still had nightmares about the fire, and currently__has become quieter and more reserved._

But the child was trying to overcome her fears, and besides the trauma, Miley was still very much the vibrant, loving, intelligent daughter Tenten remembers.

_Saito was still…gone. The other half that made her whole was gone from this world, never to return._

But that other half Saito had taken with him has seemed to be filling lately. From coffee with Neji, to playing with Miley, and now this promotion from work….Yes, the pain was there at his absence, but now it was almost bearable enough for her to move on, and ….live instead of survive.

She stepped into the lobby and walked out of the elevator quickly heading for her car. She couldn't wait to tell Miley about her good report; she knew that her daughter would be pleased at the news. And maybe….maybe Neji would even be pleased with her victory as well.

With the image of Neji smirking at her (almost) proudly Tenten quickened her pace, suddenly more excited for the day to end and for tomorrow to start. Just so she could go meet him for coffee, like she does every morning. Just at the possibility of making him proud or at least in this case….surprised.

She reached her car, and just as she reached to unlock it with her keys, a voice called out to her.

"Tenten!"

It wasn't surprising to find Temari in the parking lot a few cars away from her own, but it was shocking that she was even there; looking thrilled and filled with happiness. The brunette was sure Temari's huge smile was the first thing to catch her attention.

"What are you doing here?" She asked once the pretty older blonde came into hearing range. "I thought you were on vacation this week?"

Temari grinned sheepishly rubbing her hand through her hair. "Yeah, I decided last minute to come here and share some good news. Thankfully though, I seemed to have caught you just in time, I was starting to think I'd have to drive all the way to your house."

"Oh," Tenten said dumbly, unsure of what else to say, waiting and expectant. "So what's the good news?" She asked after a few seconds of unbearable, curious silence.

Finally, after fidgeting for about a hundred times, Temari met her gaze, but with the strangest expression on her face. She was actually blushing! Out of all the years that she's known and worked with Temari, Tenten has never really seen her friend so….feminine!

"Well, what's the ….eight letter word for …the social institution under which a man and woman establish their lives by legal bonding and commitment?"

Tenten stood there for a few minutes, speechless as her mind ran over the definition. It came to her in a sudden dictionary blast and her mouth hung open, in pleasant surprise.

"Oh. My. God." Tenten sang as she placed her things on the ground to give Temari a hug. "No way!"

Temari looked ready to break into a hyper squeal of celebration at her own exciting news. They hugged and at the same time shouted, "You're getting married!"

The blond's expression was smug and shy after both women pulled away. "He asked me yesterday," she whispered. "Right after my family, you're the first to know."

"Wow," Tenten commented, honestly speechless. She was so happy for her friend that it almost felt like _she_ was the one tying the knot. "This is so exciting!"

Temari nodded with a sudden twinkle in her eyes. "And guess who's going to be my maid of honor…."

Tenten's eyes widened and her smile, which had been so large and beaming at the news, faltered. Oh kami, no.

* * *

'Darn Temari for doing this to me!' Tenten thought bitterly on the way to pick up Miley from summer camp. 'She knows I'll be crying like a baby up there as I watch her marry, this is just her way of torturing me! Ugh….'

As the brunette swerved onto the right street, only a few blocks away now, she thought over there conversation. She mulled over each little detail gushingly, and blushed when her mind lingered on a certain word. "_Firefighter…"_

"_We're planning on marrying around this time next year. Gaara's fiancé and another friend of mine will be the other brides' mates' so I'm only having three. I chose you as my maid of honor cause' I've known you for much longer, and you're friendship means a lot to me. So what do you say?"_

_Tenten stared at the blond blankly for a moment. And then just to annoy her, she raised a finger to her chin, as if to say in deep thought. When Temari switched her weight onto her right foot in nervous annoyance, Tenten smirked. "Yes!" _

_This response of course set off another round of squeals and shrieks galore. Right after the hugs and congratulations, Tenten suddenly remembered something. She had NO IDEA who this guy was, or that Temari had even been dating!_

_She sweat dropped animatedly as Temari told her all the details, all the while her mind was racing on another certain firefighter, who might even have known Temari's fiancé. She made herself promise to ask Neji on their next coffee meeting as Temari surged on and on about "We wanted to keep it a secret," this and a "I've known him for 5 years," that…._

…_..it was all so distracting to the pair of gray lavender eyes floating in her mind._

Tenten managed professionally to keep her head from the clouds and pull up in front of Miley's school/summer camp. Pulling out her car keys from the ignition with a sigh she stepped out of her car; gracefully switching her work heels for flip flops and her tight bun for a more fitting high ponytail.

The moment she pushed the front doors of _Kono Bay Prep _opened, the smell of children's molding clay and baking cookies greeted her sense of smell. Tenten nodded and addressed a few people (mothers, teachers, some fathers,) that she recognized along the way to Miley's class, room 208A.

She peeked her head inside first after knocking, and was surprised to find them playing outside instead of in the classroom. She came inside and headed steadily for the back door where she could look from all the happy shrieking kids, for Miley, but couldn't find her.

Just as she was about to head back out in search of the nice plump teacher Mrs. Haze, a greeting stopped her.

"Mommy!"

A flash of brown quickly attacked the woman after that, and soon, Miley was grinning from cheek to cheek in Tenten's arms. "Hey you," she said in greeting to the child in her arms.

She looked up to find the teacher following behind with a kind smile plastered to her face. "Hello Tenten," Mrs. Haze alleged, her hands folded straight in the middle of her waist. Tenten took one look at the teacher and knew that woman had something she wanted to say. And by the serious stern look stitched on her face, the brunette knew it probably wasn't anything good.

"How about you go play outside for a while, Miley? Your mommy and I need to speak, please." She told Miley, who looked ready to go home and leave the camp, something quiet odd from the usual way she was rarely able to leave.

After she had walked away for outside however, all worries Tenten had for Miley grew as Mrs. Haze wasted no time in telling her to have a seat. "What is this about?" Tenten asked the second her butt met with the seat.

"Miley," Mrs. Haze announced, confirming Tenten's suspicions. "She's been having some problems, Mrs. Takahashi."

Tenten gulped, already feeling a bead of sweat roll down her forehead. "What kind of problems?"

"Well," The lady leaned in on her seat to place her elbows on the desk. "Making friends is certainly an issue now, but my main concern is this kind of forming violence coming from her. I mean just a few minutes ago I had to pry her from poor little Alexis who she pushed off the swing."

Her eyes widened in shock, but mostly from disbelief. "Miley? My daughter actually pushed someone violently?" The words sounded so ballistic coming from her mouth that Tenten actually found them to be a bit humorous. It couldn't possibly be true!

Mrs. Haze nodded to say yes, looking apologetic.

"Are you sure they weren't just playing?" Tenten asked, desperately looking for a way to clear Miley's name. "I mean, kids do play violently some times. Are you positive this accident wasn't merely child's play?"

"Positive as accurate can be. If it was only a game, Alexis wouldn't have cried so much, and Miley wouldn't have acted so guiltily. I had just come from comforting her when you came in. Trust me when I say this, Mrs. Takahashi, Miley wasn't playing with Alexis. Ask her for yourself to see why she did it, you'll see."

Tenten turned in her seat to the field/playground outside, watching, not really seeing as Miley (all alone) swung on an empty swing, her small legs dangling softly as her eyes caught Tenten's through the clear glass. Almost as if aware of the subject of their conversation, she smiled; a guilty, shy, twitch to her lips that the 23 year old mother has only seen her perform when she was caught as a deer in the headlights of a huge truck.

And this time, unlike the other times Miley's done something wrong, Tenten couldn't manage to send back a reassuring smile. Everything was all too much as she feared, dreaded, suspected.

Why must there be an end to all good things?

* * *

_**6: 07 PM Dinner time, -Tenten's home.**_

"Miles!" Tenten called to Miley, who sat watching TV in the living room quietly. "Dinner's ready, come on in! I'm starving." She added the last part for good measure. Hoping to let her know that everything was fine and she wasn't really mad at her about what happened at camp.

Miley didn't really reply but the sound of her stomach growling resounded through the walls, and she was sure her mom could hear it. She blushed, looking away. Then, she threw her small legs over the couch before turning off the TV, slowly and cautiously walking to the dining room.

When she finally inched her face inside the medium sized rectangular room, Tenten was smiling kindly at her while carrying a hot pot of noodles.

"I made some meatballs too. I know you love them."

She divided the pasta into a convenient plate in the center of the table and grinned, sniffing the air.

"Mm-mm, that smells good." She commented with a grin before dancing around the room to the radio, turned on in the living room to fill the stony silence once they had arrived home.

As she returned to the kitchen to get the sauce and meatballs, Miley just stared at her back, dumbfounded.

The little girl hardly knew what to think about her mother's rather….normal behavior. She was sure the older woman was pissed about what happened today with her and Alexis. She had felt scared and afraid at the reaction that was surely meant to be negative, and when it hadn't come it felt even scarier and confusing. Was this her mother's way of waiting until they had eaten to give off her cruel punishment?

Tenten came back in the room, still spurting her huge grin while simultaneously dancing to some random song. It was a wonder how the plates in her hands hadn't yet shattered to the floor. She only smiled after serving them both and started to eat her dinner.

She didn't make anything elaborate or big, but it was delicious. Miley sat at the table, unmoving, the entire time Tenten ate and cut into her meal. She also didn't say anything but watch the woman.

Waiting, expectant…suspicious of the punishment to come; too much to dig into her food no matter how hungry she was.

Tenten eyed Miley for a long moment and then asked if she could come over to her. She nodded and made her way over and gently placed her smaller hands into Tenten's outstretched ones.

"What's the matter?" Tenten whispered to her, afraid she didn't like the food.

Miley kept her head down surprised that Tenten hadn't hit her (even though she never had in the past). It wasn't until Tenten pulled her head up to gaze at her, was she able to speak. "I-I'm afraid…that you're mad at me!" She sputtered just as the eruption of tears unleashed and she began to cry hysterically.

"I-I-I'm sooor-r-r-y m-momm-y-y!"

The little girl shook frantically in Tenten's arms and for the whole first minute, all she could do was stare in shock. All too quickly, she hugged Miley back tightly, surprised that she was even upset enough to cry about it.

Soothingly, and with her own eyes threatening to spill over, she rubbed Miley's back hoping for the little girl to understand. "It's ok Miley. You didn't know. I'm not mad. You're fine, and I'm fine. We'll get through this stressful time together, kay?"

And her promise was as close to the truth as Kami would dare allow it.

* * *

_**10: 53 Middle of the night**_

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tenten shot up right in her bed, her mouth dry and her heart echoing as if to escape from her chest. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead as she glanced around urgently for where the sound came from. Again the terrified scream sounded and this time Tenten jumped up to go investigate.

She ran down the dark hallway to Miley's room, her bare feet meeting the cold hard wooden floors, haven been too much in a hurry to bother putting on flip flops or even her robe.

She barely managed to flip on the lights in the room without tripping over her own feet. All that mattered to her was Miley being ok, but…

But at the sight before her it took all of her own strength not to let out a bone chilling scream. "M-Miley…?"

"MOMMY! It burns mommy …it BURNS!"

More horrified screaming met her at the door and it pierced the dullness of her sleepy state. Miley appeared to be frightened or distressed in someway as she sat upright in her bed screaming out incoherent things and begging for Tenten to save her. Her once warm brown happy orbs were fully opened wide and stifling to the open O her mouth left for her screams. She looked to be fully awake, but she was scratching at her arms, desperately aiming to get rid of the "Burn" and the "Flames".

It was as her daughter's pain stricken and pleading face caught her attention that Tenten was finally able to move to Miley's side. She gripped at Miley's small shoulders as an attempt to get her to calm down and stop jumping around on the bed, but Miley was quick to push her away.

"NO! NO!" She screamed, her eyes closing shut with tears as she swatted Tenten's hands away. "I WANT MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"Miley, Miley!" Tenten shouted to the lost little girl. "This is mommy!"

"No! NO! MOMMY! MOMMY PLEASE!" Miley turned her head left to right fighting In Tenten's strong grip to get away.

Tenten was beginning to panick. Miley's small hands were beginning to claw at her own skin so she could get away. And in place of the shock came hopelessness and fear.

Her mind was probably asleep, her body awake. She didn't respond to her mother's touch; she struggled to free herself of Tenten's grasp. _'Oh dear God, will this end?'_ She kept asking herself. This was Miley's first extreme night terror that prevented Tenten from getting through to her daughter. She didn't know what was next, her heart was beating so fast and she was beginning to panic, raw confusion and a lost of things to do settled in. It was horrible. She could do nothing but watch and it was probably the worst experience Tenten has ever had as a mother.

"HELP! It's not funny, its after me! It's coming MOMMY!" She bolted out of bed her eyes wide and tears streaming down her small face in a flood. She flew off the bed, the blankets still wrapped around her lower frame and it took every ounce of strength in Tenten's body to pull her aside and try to get her back in bed.

But Miley refused. Instead of accepting that she couldn't run away, things became worse. Much worse. The screams were louder, the incoherent shouts less meaningful, and she became more violent. Out of imagined fear Miley was able to move her arms and legs to fight against Tenten, hitting her every time she found a chance.

"I NEED TO RUN! NO! NO! NO! It's GOING TO GET ME!" She was to the point of hysterics.

"Mil-" Tenten struggled, evading another small weak punch Miley aimed at her. "Mile—Miles STOP! Stop it Miley, get back in bed. NO!"

Suddenly, two small fingers were jabbing themselves in her eye and Tenten finally managed to let go of that loud scream building inside of her chest. She slid to the floor in pain, just as Miley managed to slip out of her hold and run from the room still screaming. Her world was black and hot pain seeped into her eye. Miley stuck them in pretty far; it still felt like the fingers were still there.

The pain felt like someone heated up a knife to be white-hot, and then jammed it into her eye socket. She barely heard anything else but her own terrified screaming but when she heard the sound of glass shattering to the floor downstairs, everything went back into focus, and she was able to num the pain.

She crawled to the phone, blinking profusely since everything was so blurry, and dialed, with trembling fingers the three numbers she knew could help.

Later that night, Sally and the rest of the medical team were able to learn of this tragic accident. It came to them, almost in the form of news.

_A 3-year-old girl jolts upright in bed, panicked. Eyes wide, mouth circled in a scream, the terror brings her mother running, only to find she can't reach her daughter._

* * *

_**4:15 AM July 20, 2006**_

Sally tripped into the condo at 4 in the morning, slowly and quietly closing the door behind her. She felt around on her way to the kitchen, gripping tightly on the counter in the dark before her foot came in contact with a sharp edge.

"Shit!" She hissed under her breath while bending down to massage her foot with her eyes closed tightly.

She placed her bag and items down and limped, still in pain, to the bathroom. Once she was in there and had turned on the light, Sally stared at her reflection. She was exhausted, dark circles were painted under her droopy eyes and her hair looked like a jumbled haystack.

Gently, even with her eyes threatening to close and her legs to give out, she placed the long t-shirt she normally slept with on (that was conveniently hanging on the shower curtain courtesy of Neji) right after she unbuttoned the top of her nursing assistant uniform and undressed herself.

She chose not to brush her teeth, afraid of being unable to finish, and decided instead to just floss. After doing that and washing her face, she yawned as her hands grazed the light switch in the bathroom.

The door to their bedroom groaned as she pushed it open, eager only to just jump in bed. She lifted covers and climbed inside the comfy comforter, noting lightly that Neji's back was facing her. She sighed contently as her day's hard work resided in her bones.

"Did you just come in?"

Sally blinked and squinted in the darkness of the room. Was someone talking to her? Was that voice real?

"Sally?" The same voice commanded, and when the body next to her moved to face her, she realized it was Neji.

"Hey," she breathed after turning around and leaning on her elbows to look at him. His eyes immediately caught her attention, and even in her tired state, it left her breathless. "I didn't know you were awake. …or did I wake you?"

"No, I was already up. You just came in?" Neji spent no time beating around the bush. He was tired, and he didn't really appreciate her coming home a whole hour later from work. He hated the kind of job she had, and he hated it even more when it kept her out later than she should be. Sally may not have been "the love of his life" but she was going to be his wife soon, and Neji was not the kind of man to neglect his own life long partner.

"Yeah," She yawned. "It was a long shift today, lots of accidents." She sighed in way that told him there was more. He gave her the look to continue.

"What?" She asked innocently, hoping he hadn't noticed her one moment of pity.

"You know what," he stated simply, lightly glaring at her. He really had no time for this. He was exhausted from fighting fires all day and he had to get up at 9 to go meet up with Tenten for coffee before going straight to work.

They were silent for a long moment, one wondering how to approach a subject without hurting the other, while one struggled not to fall asleep.

Finally, Sally decided to just say it, there was no use in debating which way she should present the words. "Tenten and her daughter were admitted into the hospital last night."

* * *

**A/N**_: I know some of you may be confused at the turn of events but this is crucial to the plot floating around in my head. LOL. Thanks for your continuous support._

_Jane,_

_Animehostess._


	9. In condition of an art exhibit: prt 1

**Burning Flames**

**Chapter 9**

"_**In condition of an art exhibit: prt 1"**_

* * *

**!** ~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~**!**

_**Thursday July 20, 2006**_

_**4:30 PM Konoha, Hospital**_

It was after 4 in the afternoon that evening, when Neji Hyuga arrived. He walked into the lobby quietly, slightly uncomfortable by the weight of his fire hat and the stares that his orange and yellow uniform produced. As he walked further on, he came to notice Sally, his fiancée of 4 months, seated at the front desk. She was typing away absentmindedly at the computer keys, an eyebrow raised and her lips pressed tightly together in a confused, pursed line.

He made no indication to pronounce his presence, but Sally looked up anyway when she felt his hard stare. "Neji," she breathed, surprised to find him stationing above her. "What are you doing here?"

Neji glared at her in annoyance. Really? Was she seriously already starting with him?

"You know why I'm here. What room is she in?"

She shrugged. "That's not my position to say. You're not family, you're not even a friend. How do you expect me to let you get hold of her personal information?"

Tightly, Neji grounded his teeth together. He counted to ten to get his anger under check.

"You actually left your work to come here?" Sally hated to admit it, but the thought did annoy her. Why should he come to visit her like he was her husband? _They _were getting married in September; he should be at work worried sick about her, not some woman he hardly knew!

Yet, there he was, worried and anxious to see the woman, and her heart ached immensely.

"I'm on break right now." His eyebrows rose in a clear warning for her to drop it but whether she ignored the strike or decided not to care, remained mystery to him.

"Oh so you decided to spend the 30 minutes you have to yourself at a hospital?" They both knew how much he despised hospitals and to think that he would come willingly….

He felt his skin crawl at her attitude. He really was too exhausted to battle with her; she was choosing the wrong time to be territorial and protective of him and he was pissed that she was wasting his time with pointless, prodding questions. What he chose to do in his break as well as his reasoning to do it was his business and the last thing he needed was the nagging of his fiancée.

'Besides,' Neji told himself dismissively. 'Tenten and I are only friends; it's typical that I'm… concerned about her.'

Curiosity nagged at him all day at work and he was finally able to come to the hospital to see her. And now that he was physically there, he wasn't leaving until he saw her and not Sally or even his job would stop him. His icy glare portrayed the way he felt and staring up into his eyes, she got the message.

With tears daring to fall, she turned back to her computer screen and typed something in. Her voice quivered when she said, "Tenten's in room 106,"

Mentally to herself she added, 'I hope you enjoy her company as passionately as you fought to see her.'

"Hn," he said as though he were confirming his favorite food.

Sally asked a passing nurse to take him to Tenten's room. And without another word, Neji followed her with a somber expression. He didn't know why Tenten was in the hospital, but he had set his mind up for the worst. The nurse showed him to the room, and then left.

He stood outside the room for a good minute. Mentally preparing him for whatever awaited. He held a picture of her smiling face in his head, and with that, stepped into the room.

"I know mom….I love you too…"

What he wasn't expecting to see, was exactly what greeted him inside. His mind had been set for IV's and machines and all sorts of hospital oriented medical devices to be around her, he expected to see her sleeping at least, sleeping and bruised and confined to her hospital bed. But instead she was the same old Tenten; at least she appeared to be. No IV's, no machines, no type of device or electronics to indicate her as victim of any accidents.

She was on the phone looking as healthy as when he last saw her at their coffee place. If it wasn't for the paler skin, the hospital robe that clung to her naked form, and the white sterile patch that was attached to her right eye she wouldn't have appeared as a patient at all. And at that moment Neji felt himself being drawn to her. A sudden spark warmed the entirety of his lower body and he couldn't explain the attraction that he suddenly felt for her.

It took her a while to finally notice him standing in the room. He had come in so silently and unnoticeably that he practically scared her half to death when she looked up and he stood there.

Neji covered his relief with an easy, welcoming smirk. It was a gentle look that he gave her as he stepped slowly into the entire room and it warmed Tenten's heart to have seen it. "Hey," He whispered, still aware of the phone she had to her ear.

"Hey…"

She said goodbye to her mother then, promising to call back when she got the chance, and slowly hung up as she watched him from the corner of her eye. "I heard …about what happened," He stated simply. Feeling awkward and regretting that she had caught his visit and wasn't asleep so that he could easily escape after checking in on her.

Tenten grinned at him. "I feel so exposed, like I'm the headline news."

"I suppose…" he replied shrugging his shoulders and pulling up the chair next to her bedside. "That's what happens when you live in a small village like ours. Everybody's dirty laundry gets displayed."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, and that's when Neji knew that she was hurting about something, and that she was trying to play it off. "Wow, I never realized how much you firefighters have to drag around with you." She said, motioning to his attire.

Neji realized it even before she completed her sentence, but he still confirmed it in his head. 'She's trying to distract me.'

"How are you feeling?" He asked her openly, no longer embarrassed of what she would think of his presence. He was there already, and obviously he was concerned about her well being. He realized at this point, there was no turning back, he came and now he had to face both what others would think, and even what she would think.

Hell, he himself, didn't know what to think. So the hell with it all.

At first, she didn't say anything, she just looked at him. But for that one instant she had let her guard down, and Neji was able to see everything before she forced a fake smile upon her lips. "Fine, I just had a small accident at home, that's all. You should know how much of a klutz I am by now Neji."

He frowned, not satisfied with her answer.

"Tenten," he began in his voice. The one he used when he gave orders to his men, or when he was handling business back home. "What…happened?"

"Nothing," She croaked and he could tell he was getting to her. He stared at her pointedly and Tenten raised her hands up innocently. "I swear nothings wrong." It was a huge understatement, and her lips started to quiver at the sheer cruelty of this world and all the pain it kept inflicting on her.

She tried to smile through her forming tears as she groped on the table next to her for a tissue. "No….I swear…..I….actually….I'm fine…."

And then she collapsed into his awaiting chest, crying, as she buried her face in her hands. "No….nothings fine anymore actually, its all so awful." There was no way to explain it to him and she didn't really want to. It was too embarrassing how horribly her life seemed to be falling apart.

"Its just…somehow….I'm not….I can't do this…."

She wasn't making any sense at all to him, as he placed his fire hat on the floor and gently rubbed her shoulders.

"Breathe, Tenten. Take it easy. It's going to be all right." He usually hated when people said that at an attempt to cheer others up, but comforting women in distress had always been his weak point and at least his words seemed to calm her down enough to small sniffles.

He wondered if she had gotten fired from her advertising job, or if maybe someone had died. Briefly, at that thought, the memory of her adorable daughter popped into his head and his heart ached with grief for her at the thought. The small girl had been so precious….he hoped to Kami that that wasn't the case.

As his mind raced with endless possibilities, Tenten was shaking all over and she appeared paler then when he had first walked in. For a second, he wondered if she was going to pass out. She was so pale…. But he made her take another deep breath and he handed her the glass of water on the table, and a minute later she looked better.

"Looks like you've had an eventful day." He pulled away from their embrace slowly and looked down at her sympathetically. She tried to smile back for some type of reassurance but it was a meager effort.

"It's been quite a day, alright." She blew her nose and looked at him with a mixture of embarrassment and appreciation.

"First I was dragged to a hospital last night with my daughter and probed with questions and interrogations like I was a freaking bank robber or assassin." She sobbed again, thinking of it. "And then….." She hesitated, looking up at Neji, unsure whether or not to tell him. Either way there was no point to keeping it a secret, even if it were her fault, it hadn't been her decision.

"And then ….I got this stupid call from the children's foundation HOPE, about my daughter Miley."

* * *

_**2 days later….**_

_**Saturday July 22, 2006 **_

_**9:26 AM**_

Tenten was being released from the hospital and it meant a lot to her to have Neji drive her and Miley home. She had been exhausted, both mentally and physically and at the time she had no idea how she was going to get home. Miley wasn't severe enough to need to stay at the hospital, at least not theirs, and Tenten needed was the eye patch to keep on her eye for a couple of days as it healed.

Being at a hospital for the second time in the same month was a bit ironic, even for her and it felt ridiculous to Tenten. She wondered to herself what the doctors and staff most of thought of her. It hurt to think of it, and as Miley and her stood outside watching Neji's big intimidating hummer pull up, she felt like a lousy failure, her eye patch made her feel ridiculous and having borrowed some clothes from the hospital she felt awkward and ugly and unfamiliar with her own skin.

"Woah," Miley shrieked, giggling. "We're ridding that?"

Miley remembered nothing from the night terror incident. She only remembered waking up and being in the hospital next to her mommy. It hadn't made much sense at first, but then Tenten told her that something got in her eye in the middle of the night so she needed to go to the hospital.

But Miley was old enough now to wonder why Tenten had to stay in the hospital for 2 days straight and why her mother acted so silent and guilty around her.

Nothing of that night seemed real. No one but Tenten remembered the horrifying memory to an extent pure horror.

Miley tugged at her mother's hand, eyes large with wonder as she stared at the big vehicle. Tenten, whom seemed far away and in deep thought as Neji's car pulled up front, thought of navy blue eyes and auburn hair. She thought of his loving support and of how badly she needed it now…

"Mommy!"

"Tenten?"

Both voices jolted her back to reality, and she blushed as she noticed the two nurses who had escorted her and Miley out staring at her in concern. She placed a palm to her warming cheek and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I spaced out there for a second…"

Neji stared at her oddly, but didn't say anything more before taking the bag full of the things the hospital gave her. Miley skipped behind him, really excited to ride in the big car like a big girl, she couldn't wait to see how tall she got once she was inside.

Tenten thanked both the nurses kindly that had waited with them and turned towards Neji and Miley. She smiled as she watched Neji pick Miley up, who giggled profusely at being held again after so many years when her own mother was no longer able to, and helped her settle into the back seat.

It was odd being blinded in one eye but still seeing perfectly in the other, but after the third try of nearly tripping over her two feet, Neji came to her rescue, and steadied her gently to the passenger side of his car.

"Shall I lift you in as well?" he asked her teasing and again, Tenten blushed. She stuck her tongue out at him. "No thank you," And made a point of climbing into his monster car by herself.

Neji only smiled slightly at her antics, slowly shaking his head before shutting her door for her. Always the gentleman…

"This is so cool!" Miley remarked and Tenten grinned over at her from the front. "Isn't it?"

Neji got on the drivers side and started to pull out from the front of the hospital, looking towards his back just to double check no cars where on his back.

"Neji can me and mommy get a car like this too? It's really ama-ziing!" Her voice was just like a bird's, soft and chirp-like all at the same time. Neji smirked at her from his rearview mirror and shrugged, and then he stared at Tenten. "Maybe one day…"

They held each others gaze for a while, and both seemed lost by their own thoughts, but locked in the same intense stare. They were communicating through their eyes, he was asking her if she was alright, and she was lying, confirming to him that everything was perfectly fine, even though it truly wasn't.

"GREEN!" Miley shouted from the back suddenly, making them both jump slightly. "Go, go monster truck! The light is green!" She giggled to herself loudly, like seeing her mother and Neji jump from the front was the funniest things she'd ever seen.

Both adults felt a bit flustered by being jolted by Miley like that, but neither made a comment. And for the rest of the ride to Tenten's home, they were all silent except for the occasional outbursts Miley had about the truck.

Neji didn't drive like a maniac, but he did drive fast, and in less than 20 minutes, they were pulling up in front of Tenten's driveway behind her own car. For the second time since after she left Saito's grave, she looked at her home and felt a rock sit on her chest.

So much has happened…that it didn't really feel like home to her anymore.

She was just getting ready to collect her things, and thank Neji for the trouble of taking them home when he beat her to speaking.

"Should I wait on you both out here then, or come inside?"

He had said it so factually, that it took her a second to make sense of his words.

"What? Wait on us?" It was ridiculous but it had completely skipped her mind. (Well, maybe it wasn't completely ridiculous that with all the other things going on in her life, she happened to forget a small detail.)

"Clair Claimante? Remember?"

Wow. Clair Claimante….that really _was_ today. "I didn't know you were still interested in going…" She said shyly.

He looked at her outrageously. "Of course I was still interested. Why wouldn't I be?"

'Because my life isn't normal, and you probably want nothing more to do with a woman like me.' She said this in her mind but only shook her head to say she didn't know.

"What time is the exhibition?"

"Noon,"

"Wow, so we have another 2-3 hours before its time. You sure you'd be okay with just sitting down and waiting on us?"

Neji mused over the thought for a brief moment, he _did _have other things to do, and wasting time was never one of his habits. As appealing as waiting on Tenten and Miley sounded, now that he thought of it, it might have been better if he left and cam back for them.

"I suppose it would best if I came back…" He smirked gently at her. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Absolutely not! If it's for imposing you can very well stay but I thought you might have had other things to do…I didn't think you'd enjoy spending time with a boring Miley and me all afternoon."

Miley overheard that part but wasn't all too pleased. "Am not!"

Neji chuckled and looked back to Miley. "I'll pick you up at 11:30 then, does an art gallery sound ok?"

Miley cheered, excited to spend more time in Neji's car…and with Neji. She was starting to get very fond of him; he was really nice to them both.

"Yay art!"

Tenten nodded as well. "And we'll be waiting. I badly need a shower and a cup of coffee anyway…"

With a final grin, Tenten collected all of her things and stepped out. Neji got out of his side to take Miley, and all three walked towards the front door, quietly. Miley was no longer cheery and excited once Neji placed her on the floor, suddenly a gloomy silence seemed to have invaded her at being back home. Even Tenten seemed to have gotten a bit depressed.

The home was beautiful in its old classy charm, and to anyone else it would have looked strange to see a young mother and her daughter so sad to be home. It was downright weird on the outside looking in, but Neji knew the kind of memories the home held for them both, some good, but the most recent were bad.

He briefly wondered how he would have felt if he had been stuck living at his family's compound as a child. But it didn't take the real experience itself to help him know he wouldn't have liked it.

He bid farewell to them both, sad himself to see them so tortured, it was outlandish how much he cared without so much as thinking of it. They waved to him too as he drove off, but the exciting part of the day was over for now, and Tenten and Miley knew it was going to be a long 2 hours before Neji came to pick them up again.

* * *

"No way…... How the hell am I going to make lunch now?"

Tenten sighed, and closed her cabinet irritatingly. Her eye patch was annoying the hell out of her and she badly wanted to rip it off. Her feet were sore, and she still had to call her job to excuse herself for missing two days unannounced, plus now, although she was hungry, she didn't know what to cook because she had no oil to cook with.

'How did I forget to buy some?' She scolded herself and leaned back on her kitchen sink.

She stared at the ceiling breathing harshly and trying to calm down. Stress wasn't good for anyone, especially now since the doctor announced how high her blood pressure was.

She needed a grip on things, and she needed to start looking on the bright side. If Miley really had to go to HOPE, and she was hoping she didn't, but if she did, Tenten getting sick wouldn't help the situation, she had to be as happy as she could now, and take the blow later. The last thing she needed was to add more weight to the wrong in her life, for heavens sake, when was the good finally coming in?

Suddenly, the door bell rang bringing her back down to earth. She felt confused at first, hoping it wasn't Neji coming back to say he really did want to stay until noon. She looked around her kitchen and then through the doorway at her living room. Everything was upside down, and part of the reason she encouraged him to handle his business, was so she could get a chance to clean it.

'Oh well,' she thought walking towards the front door as the bell rung again.

She opened the door and was shocked to find her neighbor on the other side, holding a nicely baked chocolate cake in both her hands. Mrs. Nakamura was a very nice old lady that lived across the street from her, and although easily one of the nicest woman on the block, it was no secret how nosy and intruding she could be.

"Oh, Tenten!" Mrs. Nakamura shouted inviting herself in. "I was so worried."

She disappeared to the kitchen, and Tenten stood at the door with her mouth agape, blinking. "Come on in," She whispered in annoyance, while rolling her eyes. She closed the door and followed the lady (Did she mention how intrusive…?) to her kitchen, concerned over why she was in her home so casually.

"It must have been so horrible for you…" Mrs. Nakamura was saying as Tenten stepped into her kitchen. She was cutting a slice of the delicious looking cake to put on a platter, and after not finding anything clean, she placed it on a napkin.

The 23 year old brunette stared in confusion. "Ah, Mrs. Nakamura…what exactly was so horrible again?"

The graying old lady gently sat Tenten on a stool in front of the piece of cake, and sat on one herself. "Oh sweetie the accident two nights ago with Miley," She said this as though it was the most obvious thing, and spoke like she would to a child. "I heard she had a night terror and ended up pulling you're eye out…That must have been so tragic…"

Mrs. Nakamura stared pointedly at her eye patch as Tenten blinked through her one eye. "Actually no, I only have this on because my cornea ripped slightly and wind and dust would only-"

"This must be so hard on you my dear, especially without Saito."

It was very much annoying the way Mrs. Nakamura changed the subject, and Tenten felt even more annoyance at this old lady. "Yes it is," she said, clearing her throat. She wouldn't dare let her emotions get the best of her in front of this woman, one tear drop and the whole neighborhood would start assuming she was suicidal.

"But …I manage, of course. Shit happens in life and sometimes you just have to be brave enough to clean it." Tenten smiled at the lady and Mrs. Nakamura barely seemed aware of her bad language. She looked to be in deep thought.

Tenten pushed the cake away just as Mrs. Nakamura looked around. "I noticed how quiet you're house was dear….where is Miley?"

"Oh, she's taking a nap, upstairs. We just came back from the hospital a few minutes ago, she must have been exhausted." Tenten stood up and went to her fridge. "Can I offer you anything to drink?"

Mrs. Nakamura looked around her kitchen to evaluate all the dirty dishes, overturned and used appliances with her nose scrunched up as if to say she smelled something bad. She smiled forcibly to appear polite. "No thanks dear, I have juice at home."

Tenten shrugged to say whatever and started to get her own coffee brewing. She expected Mrs. Nakamura to get ready to leave but instead, she spoke up again.

"About this morning…there seemed to have been a young man with you who dropped you off, no?"

'Ah…so that's why she came here.' Tenten thought after the question.

"Uh yeah,…what about it?"

It was rude enough to come into someone else's home uninvited, but to bring yourself into their business, as well…that was just the way Mrs. Nakamura was.

"Are you two seeing each other?"

Tenten turned around, shocked and uncomfortable from the question. "Of course not! We're only friends, what on earth made you assume such a thing?"

Mrs. Nakamura rubbed her wrinkled worn out hands together innocently. "I didn't assume, I'm just asking. You two just looked so…well, you looked like a couple….plus he was carrying Miley too…who knows?" She laughed to herself, her old hoarse life echoing throughout the home.

"When you start getting old, you start seeing and assuming all sorts of things."

Tenten wanted to ask her how she saw all of this, and she did. Mrs. Nakamura looked embarrassed by the question; because she knew she was caught snooping in places her nose didn't belong. "I was watering my garden out front when I saw his car drive by."

No she wasn't and Tenten knew that. She would have seen her if she had been watering plants but she didn't tell her that verbally.

"Well," Mrs. Nakamura said slipping off the stools gently. "Whether you guys are together or not, he seems like a good catch. Kind, definitely handsome, good with kids and with that hummer he had out front, he probably has some cash in the bank, too!"

She walked over to Tenten and put a hand at her cheek. "If he makes you happy honey, go for it, Kami knows this neighborhood misses the old, cheerful you."

Tenten blushed slightly and smiled. "Thanks Mrs. Nakamura."

"No problem dear, enjoy the cake, and I'm just across the street if you need anything."

Mrs. Nakamura started to walk out, but Tenten knew she was probably the only person she could trust. She followed the lady. "Actually Mrs. Nakamura, there is something I need help with. Think you can watch Miley and the house for me while I quickly run to the store?"

Mrs. Nakamura was a gossiper yes, but she did have a heart for good people, and Tenten was undeniably a good person. She smiled back at the young mother, cheekily. "You got it sweet pea."

* * *

_**10:54**_

Neji stopped by his condo after going to the bank. He needed something from his home office, and he knew he couldn't avoid Sally forever. Ever since the day at the hospital, she's withdrawn from him; gotten a lot quieter, and more and more distant.

She was obviously upset that he went to see Tenten at the hospital, and for that same reason, he wasn't so pleased with her either. What had she expected him to do? Lean back and cuddle with her when his friend was in the hospital? No. Neji wasn't that kind of a man and maybe that's what unsettled her even more.

He entered his condo, expecting to find the TV or the stereo on or some kind of noise. But there was nothing, nothing but the complete silence of an empty home….he wondered briefly if she had gone somewhere but his eye caught the note magnified to the fridge.

He walked over and read it.

_Neji-_

_I went out to schedule an appointment with my dentist. My tooth has been hurting a lot lately. If you come in before me, you can start dinner, don't wait on me. I love you, hope you enjoyed you're art exhibit._

_.Oh and Neji? It's been hard on me for the last couple of days and I think we need to talk when I get home._

_Keeping you close, _

_Sally._

Just as he thought, something was wrong. Any other time, she would have called to tell him about her appointment, or at least she would have texted him. The fact that she left a note was very unlike her and the fact that she 'wanted to talk' was no good news.

Neji sighed, massaging his frown lines. He placed the note right back in its spot and headed to their bedroom.

He got what he wanted, the letter that had been nagging him ever since the moment Sally found it, and quickly left the condo, without so much as leaving a dust particle out of order. To anyone else, it was like he had never come home, and to Sally, it was like he didn't even live there.

He checked his watch, estimating that he could meet his lawyer in time before 11:40 and be able to stop by and pick up Tenten and Miley. With that, he sped off, in the direction of his attorney's bureau.

* * *

_**11:55**_

5 minutes till noon, her house was clean, (courtesy of Mrs. Nakamura who had scolded her once she returned from the store about keeping her home tidy. She had even mentioned the broken glass in the dining room from Miley's night terror, but Tenten hadn't said much on that,) Miley was ready, (all matching in pink and white,) and Tenten was pinning her hair in a huge bun when the bell ring, adding the finishing touches.

"Mommy he's here! He's here!" Miley shouted, running into her bedroom, excited. It's the first time in a while that Tenten's seen her so happy, and the brunette smiled.

"Wow, and right on time too,"

They both left her room together, beautiful and smiling, and headed downstairs.

When she opened the door, Neji was left speechless. The shock didn't appear on his face much, accept for the slightest expansion of his eyes, but he was still left taken back.

They cleaned up well, was all that kept going through his mind. Unlike the unsuitable, clothes she wore from the hospital that morning, now she wore a light lavender spring dress with low crème wedges, matching long earrings, and bracelets. Her neck was left bare, but it suited her sophisticated bun really well, and she looked breathtaking, natural, and very much like a child, looking up at him. Her eye patch didn't take anything from her beauty, it was just there, and only to serve its purpose.

Miley was cute herself, in her pigtails, pink shirt and matching sandals. It had never hit him before, but now he saw it, he saw how much they resembled mother and daughter.

He smirked at them. "You both look great, I feel like the oddball." And he sort of was, in his black jeans and dark blue shirt, but nonetheless he fit in, in his own way.

Miley giggled at his compliment, and Tenten only smiled. She grabbed her bag and locked her door and together, all three walked to his hummer.

"Neji…" Miley tugged at his shirt halfway to his car and he stopped to look down at her. "Please?" She stuck out both her short hands as a sign for him to pick her up. Tenten was ready to scold her but stopped when Neji bent down to pick her up in his arms.

"But Neji, you shouldn't have to just because she asks…." Tenten began, shocked and yet touched, that he would really carry her daughter.

"It's fine, its good exercise," He turned to her and grinned slightly, and Tenten shook her head as they continued to walk.

"Miles you are so lucky children get in free to this exhibition…."

Neji chuckled as Miley pouted, and Tenten stuck her tongue out. He felt like he was caught in a comedy show…but one that he liked it, and at the thought, he chuckled again.

* * *

_**And across the street...**_

Mrs. Nakamura watched from her living room window at the handsome looking family. Tenten and this mystery man looked perfect for each other, and Mrs. Nakamura could have sworn it would only take a couple of days before they realized it too.

She watched them drive off, all three talking and laughing down the street before shaking her head at the idiocy of children nowadays. 'Thank Kami I wasn't that slow in my youth,' she said to herself before going to confront her neighbor Mr. Ito about his monthly affairs.

* * *

**A/N:** _I know it's been a while, and I am truly sorry. I have AP classes this year, and most of my energy is spent for that anyway. But besides all of that, I am trying my best to get sometime in there for writing, my apologies._

_Next chapter will be all about their little "Date"._

_Leave a review and earn a virtual cookie._

_~Animehostess~_


	10. In condition of an art exhibit: prt 2

_**A/N**_: _From Burning Flames and me to you: MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR!_

**_Disclaimer:_ **_I own nothing but the idea for this fantabulous story! ;)_

* * *

**Burning Flames**

**Chapter 10**

_**"In condition of an art exhibit: prt 2"**_

* * *

.** !** ~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~**!**

_**Saturday July 22, 2006**_

_**12:10 am**_

Less than 25 minutes later, they were in the east side of downtown Konoha, cruising down its bustling streets. The shops were hidden by the many people out running errands of their own. Traffic was moving mildly slow thanks to the all of the activity and Neji's hummer was caught in the middle of all the hectic commotion.

As the popular Japanese singer, Aimiki Sugai, filled the air of his car with her melodic voice, Neji and Tenten sat awkwardly in the silence of the moment, unsure of what to say. Miley of course didn't mind the quiet, now used to the lonely silence that often came with being an only child.

Neji gripped the steering wheel with one hand and glanced outside at the many people that seemed to live in one area but was too much to count in one glance. Tenten sat beside him nervously, liking the music but too self conscious to sing along to it. She wanted to look at him, knowing his charming features would be more interesting to her than the scenery, but she didn't want him to see her do it, so she sat stiffly, looking straight ahead.

As they slowly eased out of the traffic to the art gallery, Tenten started feeling overwhelmed and anxious. Was it right for her to be doing this? Would Miley behave during the exhibition? Would_ she_ be able to behave and keep her mind out of the gutter and more onto her fallen husband of 3 years? Better yet, could she even trust Neji, they've known each other for less than a month, that wasn't long enough to trust anyone. Saito might not be ok with another man getting so close to his daughter or his wife.

She filled the rest of the car ride with scenarios of things that could go wrong and the ways she would handle them. Miley trips and falls? Emergency was already on speed dial. Neji turns out to be a perverted freak? Pepper spray has never failed before and she has about 6 bottles in her bag, along with a stun gun. In her imagination she was incredibly powerful, and superhuman.

When he spoke she was startled back into her anxiety. "Were here."

She looked out of the window. They were parked in front of a huge building and a small restaurant. They got out of the car and Tenten quickly went to hold Miley's hand before Neji could. It was overprotective of her but she couldn't help feeling uncomfortable and a little bit suspicious. After all, it's not every day a man was this friendly to a single mother.

She tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach when Neji held the door for her. It was quick, and barely existent but it left her feeling queasy. They went inside the gallery and signed in, arriving just in time to hear Clair Claimante introduce the event. His intro lasted about 10 minutes before the tours began.

Clair was a fairly handsome, graying middle aged man who seemed pretty outgoing and funny. As the exhibition began even Miley was enjoying it. His stories were never boring or too long. He told you what he had to tell you and personalized it with his artistic opinions.

If there was one thing she liked more than him, Tenten realized it had to be his art work.

One of his pieces tugged at her heart and left her breathless. It was of a darkly covered figure, to broad to indicate whether man or woman, pushing against the walls of its white room while crying tears of blood. Shadows could be seen from the window, and it was sunny outside, but the room was painted in dark heavy strokes to indicate the night and the darkness in the figures wide opened eyes.

Immediately she knew, without having to wait for Clair Claimante to explain it to her, that it was sorrow in the form of art. Just like the figure, people struggle to let go and move on with their lives. Just like the painting, life never waits, regardless of readiness. It cycles and moves on without wait… life continues to pass by.

Tenten gasped, bringing her hand to calm her nervous heart. She felt a pull to the painting before, and not understanding why, she had left the groups tour to walk up to it. Staring at it now, she finally understood why. That figure was _her._ Maybe not literally, but in some twisted symbolic way- her eyes widened and she blanked out staring, unseeingly at the red puddle at the figures feet- it was _her._

'_Hey ten,'_

_The brunette snuggled closer to his chest, wishing they never had to get up for work._

"_hmm?"_

'_What would you do if I died?'_

_Her brown orbs widened and she jolted to a sitting position to face him. Frowning she questioned him. "What are you saying? Were having a good morning so far don't ruin it by speaking crap, Saito!"_

_He grinned sadly at her and laid a hand on top of her bed hair. 'I'm serious. What would you do?'_

"….." _For a moment she said nothing. Then looking up to meet his deep endless eyes she whispered, "I would die with you."_

_Saito stared at her, searching for a sign of humor or trace of a smile. None. _

'_What makes you think I want that?'_

_Honestly, she answered him. "It's not about what you want. It's just the truth. You're my entire life now. If you die, I will too. So please let's just stop thi-"_

'_I want you to live! Even if I am dead, I want you to live. My ending should only be your new beginning.'_

_He brought his face down to hers, and closed his eyes. 'Don't ever say that. I love you Ten, and I would want you to live.' He opened his eyes and grinned, his warm breath tickling the bridge of her nose. _

'_Ok?'_

_She nodded. And he kissed her fiercely after that, right before making love to her. The entire time, she replayed the conversation in her head. Trying to convince herself that she would live on. That she __could__ be that strong. But somewhere deep down inside a small voice told her that she couldn't, did not, have that strength. With Saito's end, there could be no new beginning._

"Tenten!"

The deep voice startled her to reality and shattered her flashback. She blinked, and no longer was she a young teen in bed with her lover. Instead, she had an eye patch again, a person tugging at her dress, and a strong warm hand over her own. Brown orbs met white, delicate lavender, in shock.

"Are you alright?"

As she came back to focus she realized it was Neji holding her hand. He was talking to her, asking if she was alright. The entire tour had stopped to see what was wrong and as Miley was close to tears, they were the center of attention.

Tenten blushed when she realized this. "Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded to him, but he still looked unconvinced. So she made her voice louder and turned to the crowd. "I'm ok, just spaced out."

Clair Claimante looked at Tenten, turned back to the painting, and smiled kindly at her. That brief eye connection was enough for her to know that he understood. "Alright group! This next piece I want to show you is one of my favorites…" As he began to leave the room, the group of watchers started to follow suit, leaving behind the three.

"Mommy…" Miley whimpered still pulling on her dress.

Tenten smiled to reassure her and bent to pick her up. Miley was no longer the light baby she knew, Tenten could barely catch her breath but she managed to carry her and speak confidently.

"I'm ok, Miley. Just spaced out." The little girl sniffed and placed her head in the crook of her mother's neck. Her small hands held on to Tenten for dear life, because she was all she had in this world. After, grandmas, and uncles, and aunts, her mommy was the only true person she had to count on.

Neji tugged at her hand gently. "Lets go, we're missing the exhibit."

She nodded and followed his lead, Miley in her arms, and her mind full of questions.

As they moved on to the next piece of artwork, Neji didn't let go of her hand, and instead, he kept it warmly in his own, wondering what he was doing. The moment of instant worry was gone, and although she no longer seemed interested in the exhibit as much as before, she was a big girl and could easily walk on her own. She wasn't making any indication that she wanted him to let go.

But still….He had a fiancé and she had a child to care for. If anyone saw them in that position the situation might get complicated and misunderstood. Neither of them needed the heartbreak, but yet he couldn't seem to control his want, his _need_, to be closer to her.

"Okay, were going to take a break before continuing on. There are plenty of stores and restaurants around here to pass the time. Enjoy yourselves and we'll meet back here at 2:30 for the 3D movie"

A couple of people laughed but Neji didn't find it amusing. Tenten moved her hand from his own to arrange Miley on her arm. He felt an instant loss to her warmth but said nothing on the subject.

"What time is it?" He met her gaze as she asked the question and checked his cell, quickly noting that Sally hadn't sent him anything.

"1:57."

She groaned and scratched at her eye patch, "What do you want to do now?"

He looked at the sleepy Miley, and then at her. "I don't think were all cut out for the _entire exhibit."_

Tenten smiled at him and rubbed Miley's back. "True."

They left the building and walked over to his car. Tenten said nothing as he took Miley from her to put in the back seat. She felt too mentally drained to fight with him about trivial things, and she knew she could trust him.

He got behind the wheel just as she placed on her seat belt. They were out of the parking lot, quicker than anyone could have of noticed they were missing.

As they drove on he looked briefly at her silent form. If he were being honest with himself, he would see that he didn't want their evening to end just yet.

"Do you want to have a late lunch on the way back? There's a great Mexican place I know of, if you want to try it." He treated her like an old pal, someone he's known and cared about since forever. "Or…you know what? I've actually got some nice steaks at my place. I can cook lunch instead?"

Tenten turned from the window to him, surprised but pleased at his offer. Her mind wanted to rest and think over everything she discovered in that memory flash from before, but she loved spending time with Neji. They had a great time together, connected on many things, and he made her feel warm and safe.

She raised an eyebrow teasingly. "Hmm… steaks, lunch…why Neji, this sounds like a date."

Before he could compose himself, she caught the light pink on his cheeks and felt her heart flutter.

"Is that a yes or a no?" He asked again.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I love steaks!"

They both turned to the back at a grinning Miley. Tenten sweat dropped. Of course Miley would ruin the mood to the very first romantic moment she's had in a long time. That was just so typical of her daughter. And hold on….wasn't she sleepy just a minute ago?

Neji chuckled at the child's response.

Tenten sighed and leaned back. "I guess that settles it then."

* * *

_**2:46 pm**_

"This is yummy!" Miley giggled from her seat at Neji's dining table.

He looked up from his plate to smile lightly at her. "Thanks Miles."

The nickname slipped off his tongue before he could realize it but no one seemed to take notice of the change.

Tenten nodded to him. "She's right you know. How did you learn how to cook like this?"

"I was taught as a child. In my clan everyone is required to learn how to cook, clean, and take care of themselves." He smiled at her too, but with something more behind his eyes.

They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other.

"Can I get more juice please?"

Miley shook her empty cup in the air and made them both jump.

"Uh, yeah." He got up to get her drink quickly and patter her head before going into the kitchen. Tenten watched the content look on Miley's face as the child continued to eat; she listened to the beating of her own heart and wondered if that exact moment was just too good to be true.

* * *

After eating, Tenten and Neji sat in the dark silence of his living room watching Miley sleep on the opposite couch. The shades were still pulled in so no sun came through the condo, the TV was off and they sat in the dark, silence talking. They talked about anything and everything that didn't matter but needed to be said. Between them, there were no lies.

"Things were hard…really hard, after her father passed away. But somehow I've been fortunate throughout the entire thing." She brought her teary eyes to meet his own, "Family and friends have always been there, and they've pretty much guided me through the entire process."

The tears slipped out freely then, and she felt embarrassed at herself for crying in front of him. Out of all the people in her life he was the first person she had been completely honest to. The first one that she didn't feel the need to brush off or give the occasional 'I'm fine.'

Neji said nothing; he simply moved closer to her and held her as she sobbed quietly. Normally, when a woman cried he felt awkward and annoyed. But with Tenten he only felt sympathy, understanding and a need to comfort her. The pain in her eyes was making his heart troubled, and his only concern was to make it stop.

They held each other like that for what felt like hours, just listening to Miley's silent breathing, and their own.

"I can't believe I've been ranting so much," She sniffed and pulled away from his embrace and wiped her eyes. "I must be boring the hell out of you." She laughed weakly and looked away.

She looked uncomfortable, but he couldn't quite fathom why. She was the only woman he had talked seriously with in years. Not even Sally could connect with him as deeply as he and Tenten did.

"You don't bore me. You're a wonderful woman and I'm having a terrific time learning more about you." He turned her face to his. He appeared very vulnerable, and it touched her heart deeply the way he said it.

"What kind of songs from the Beatles do you like?"

She laughed. No one had asked her that in years. "The Beatles…? Well if I were to narrow top 5. Free as a bird, All You Need Is Love, A-"

His eyes suddenly glinted with interest. He leaned involuntarily closer to her. "Free as a bird? That's _my _favorite."

She smiled at him. "Really?"

He nodded and smirked at her. He got up and walked over to his stereo; he grabbed a CD from his many stacks from his shelf and popped it into the player. As it begun to play, he walked over to her and held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

She smiled at him and accepted his offer. A minute later they were dancing in place as the soft soothing lyrics of 'Free as a Bird' filled the room. He held her at the waist as she placed her hands securely around his neck. Her head laid comfortably on his shoulder and their body's mingled almost as one as they moved in tune to the song.

Miley was still soundly asleep on the couch and for once after so many years of waiting, she felt at peace. She felt safe, warm, and peaceful, like nothing could harm her with him there.

"I had a good time today," she whispered as they swayed to the final lyrics of the song.

"So did I," He smirked gently at her before pulling her close. He suddenly wished he could spend a lifetime with her instead of an evening. If only the world would really melt away and just leave only them behind.

The sound of the door opening made them both froze, and had reality tumbling down like bricks.

"Neji sweetie…I didn't think you'd be home this early."

They didn't have time to pull away; the light being turned out was harsh to both of their eyes.

"I have-" Sally froze mid step in shock. No one moved, breathed, or said anything for a while. Until Tenten realized something was wrong with the situation and pulled away from Neji.

"I-I-" She began, but didn't get the chance to finish.

"What the hell IS THIS?" Sally slammed the door and was in his face in less than a minute.

'_Damn, damn, damn it!_' Neji thought angrily, but he said nothing. No words could explain their situation so he let her blow up.

"Huh?"

She moved right under him. "HUH?"

"So this is how you repay me, Neji? Everything I've done for you, all the crap I've put up with in this relationship, and you betray me LIKE THIS?

"You have this, this BITCH RIGHT UNDER YOU LIKE _SHE'S _YOUR FIANCE. HUH?"

"Sally…" Neji warned her to stop, pissed that she was speaking about Tenten as if she wasn't even there.

"Don't Sally me!" She began to cry in anger. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME! AND DON'T USE MY NAME LIKE ITS UR DAMN RIGHT! IT'S A PRIVELAGE!"

Miley was startled awake from all the noise. She sat upright and quickly began to cry after sensing the tension in the room. "Mommy…" She called out afraid at the angry blonde. Tenten quickly moved to her daughter and held her shacking form. She said nothing, not really understanding what Sally was doing in Neji's home, but respectable enough to keep her mouth shut and stay out of it.

"Aww how sweet? Isn't this sweet, she brought her daughter? WHAT A BEAUTIFUL FUCKING FAMILY YOU'VE GOT HERE NEJI!"

"HEY watch your language!"

Tenten at this point was frightened too. She covered Miley's ears and sat with her on the couch, shacking and suddenly aware. They were a couple, and she and Miley shouldn't have been there.

"Don't tell me what to do. Don't you dare tell me WHAT TO DO!" She threw down her purse in anger, hot tears streaming down her face, and her words coming out so fast and loud, they were barely coherent.

"YOU LIE TO ME CONSTANTLY! YOU HIDE THINGS FROM ME, BELITLE ME AND EVEN THEN ….I loved you. I don't care about what anyone says to me about your past. I don't care even if that stupid letter is true and you are a criminal! But this…Kami!

" Everyday I ask myself 'is this what I want to deal with for the rest of my life?', a cold husband that can barely look at me. Let alone care for me! I TRUSTED YOU! Even in doubt I trusted you. But lately you've been leaving earlier for work, you've been extra distant with me, and ALL FOR WHAT? FOR WHAT? FOR THIS SLUT THAT GOT KNOCKED UP AT 18 WITH THIS PHYCHOTIC CHILD IN HER TRAIL?"

Something in Tenten shattered at her words and she brought a hand up to her mouth to cover her sob.

"I LOVE YOU WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING AND I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME TOO BUT APPERANTLY THIS IS THE TYPE OF WOMAN THAT INTERSEST YOU ISNT IT? Single, pathetic, weak pieces of trash like her. HUH!"

"You need to re-evaluate who you're talking to. I'm neither your puppet nor your damn dog! I'm allowed to see whom so ever I wish and I DON'T appreciate the way you're speaking to me. NOTHING HAPPENED! NOTHING HAPPENED SO SHUT UP AND TAKE TIME TO ASK INSTEAD OF JUST ASSUMING!"

His voice was calm, and even when he yelled he did so with so much ferocity that it shook nearly the entire condo. But Sally wasn't having it. "THEN EXPLAIN THIS! Explain what this woman I barely know is doing at my house, dancing with my fiancé, sitting at my couch."

Neji said nothing; there was no explaining what had come so naturally from his heart with Tenten. Even if he tried, he couldn't.

"EXACTLY!" Sally grabbed the vase sitting on the coffee table, walked up to the kitchen counter and slammed it to the surface. Pieces of glass flied in all directions as she turned around and walked towards Tenten.

"Either way this bitch is responsible and I'm going to make her pay!"

Before she could even get an inch closer to the brunette, Neji was blocking her, and he slapped her across the face. The echo of his hit was all that was left after the glass slipped from Sally's hand as she nursed her cheek.

She squinted through the blur of tears, shivering, and so, so hurt. "We're through!" She yelled up at him. She rose wobbly from the floor and threw her engagement ring at his head. She watched it fall to the floor and having had enough, she grabbed her purse, and ran out the condo, leaving all that mattered to her behind.

"Take us home!" Tenten shouted to Neji.

He looked back sadly at her, if only she understood. "Tenten…"

"Take us home Neji…NOW!"

* * *

As he pulled up to her driveway Tenten was unbuckling her seatbelt. She did not allow him to get Miley, she did that on her own. She walked up to her door with her daughter in tow in silence. She was angry, hurt and confused.

"Tenten…please," Neji stated quietly. He hated lowering himself this way to people. He hated to beg. But he also didn't want to lose her, the way he feared he might after all that has happened. The brunette simply unlocked her door, and after getting it opened she pushed Miley inside and turned swiftly back to Neji.

"Leave us alone!"

She turned to leave and he touched her arm but she pushed him away, and then closed the door in his face. She slid down the door and held Miley to her in silence, taking in all that has happened in the last hour, and repeating Sally's words in her head, over and over and over again.

* * *

_**A/N**: PLEASE Leave me with your thoughts on this chappy! :D_

_I luv you guys, hope to be back with an update for you soon in 2011._

_Be Merry,_

_12/28/10_

_~Animehostess~_


	11. If You'll let me

**Burning Flames**

**Chapter 11**

"**If you'll let me"**

* * *

! ~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~!

_**Monday, July 24, 2006 **_

"Miles!"

Tenten grabbed her mug of coffee, before quickly securing her pony tail.

The eye patch had been taken off Sunday afternoon at the doctors when she went for her checkup and was relieved to have both of her eyes again. It had been a handicap to her, and she felt grateful to have it off. She grabbed her files and distractedly sipped her hot cup of coffee while punching the security code for the alarm.

Upstairs, Miley struggled to get her white Dora sneakers on. Finally managing to slip her feet into the warm crevice inside the shoe she stood up, and grabbed her bag from the floor.

"We're going to be late Miles!"

Miley pouted at her mothers light threat. It wasn't her fault that her shoe was being stupid. At the look of her own face in the mirror she stuck her tongue out and giggled at the mimic of her reflection. Today, she was wearing a light cream jacket with a SpongeBob T-shirt, and jeans. Miley thought the jeans a bit much just for camp, but hadn't argued when her mom suggested it.

She may have only been 3 going on 4 but all her life she was always thinking and observing the things around her. When her mommy was sad, she could feel it, when she was happy she felt it, and when there was trouble, she usually felt that too. Today, just like everyday, there was an aura around the house. It wasn't happy, yet it wasn't sad, she felt no trouble but knew something was wrong.

'I can ask Neji!' The little girl thought. 'He will know what mommy's feeling!'

"Miley Ceria Takahashi I am leaving without you now!" called the voice from downstairs. The little girls eyes widened at the call and she quickly rushed out of her room.

"No mommy! I'm coming!"

She raced down the long stairs as quickly as her small feet could take her. As she reached the bottom she saw that Tenten was already outside. Frowning, she crossed her arms over her chest. 'Mommy's a meany!'

She walked out the front door and closed it behind her. It wasn't until she ran towards the car calling out "Mommy!" that she noticed: there was someone else there too.

"Leave me alone, Neji."

"Tenten please, just give me 10 minutes to explain. I'd hate to leave things the way they were Saturday."

"I don't have ten minutes." The brunette said coldly ignoring the man beside her all together. She continued to unlock her car as if it was everyday that she rushed to work, furious.

"Miley!" She shouted in annoyance at the house, and stopped Neji from speaking.

"Tenten come on don-"

"Hi Neji!" Miley greeted, hugging the man's thigh. Without thinking about it, she put her hands out for him to pick her up. He smiled down shyly at her. He hadn't even realized she was there, neither of them did. She grinned hugely back and Neji thought it strange; her liking to him, children never really looked twice at him before.

He was about to reach down and pick her up when a sharp voice immediately stopped him. "Get in the car!"

Shocked, both Miley and Neji turned to look at the source of the voice. Miley's lip quivered as she tried not to cry at the tone of her mother's voice. She hated getting yelled at, she hated feeling helpless. "Now miles,"

"B-But mommy…" The little girl tried to reason but froze at the look Tenten shot her way. The older women opened the car door and reluctantly Miley got in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think— I was just …picking her up." he finished lamely. He reviled how he had a whole speech to say, but then the minute his eyes caught hers, he forgot it.

She slammed Miley's door and then after finally getting in, shut her own. She placed her seatbelt on as he stood there, humiliated and unsure of what else to say, how else to convince her. She stuck the key in the ignition and then turned to him.

"Just like how you didn't think on Saturday?" The question came out faster than she had a chance to think. A look of hurt crossed his face, and Tenten almost, almost felt bad enough to stop the car and listen to what he had to say. Instead, she backed out of her driveway, and sped off to Miley's camp.

* * *

"Miles,"

The little girl picked her head up a fraction but did not lift her eyes to meet her mothers. "Are you sad that I yelled again?" She looked up just in time at the rearview mirror to see her daughter shake her head yes.

"I swear Miles, I swear I won't yell anymore. Ok? Baby, I'm sorry." She said this just as she pulled up to the camp. Mrs. Haze tapped on the window before she had a chance to say anything else. She smiled broadly at them both, after opening the door. "Everything ok?" She asked at the unstable silence in the car.

Tenten forced a smile. "Yeah, absolutely."

Mrs. Haze helped Miley out.

"She didn't get a chance to eat this morning I packed her breakfast in her bag." Tenten grabbed the bag and handed it to the woman, who only nodded back. "Bye Miles…"

The little girl looked at her mother and in the saddest voice Tenten had ever heard her own daughter use, whispered. "Bye mommy."

Guilt couldn't even begin to describe the feeling she held coiled tightly in her heart as she watched the small figure walk away.

* * *

_**12:16 pm**_

"I love these!"

"Yeah? I am so glad to hear you say that."

Her client smiled at her and reached out her hand. "Fabulous job, Takahashi, I have high hopes for you in the business world!"

Tenten blushed, flattered at her compliment. This was her _supervisor_, giving her praise after all. It wasn't something that happened often. "Thanks so much."

Lind nodded again as her eyes skimmed over Tenten's rough sketches for their upcoming July line. "Everyone is going to love these." She walked towards the door of her office and gave a final wink. "People like you are who help Ads Inc. stay on top. Keep it up!"

With that, the door to her office closed once more and all was quiet. Tenten dropped heavily to her seat in relief. That July line had been a heavy burden on her shoulders since June, she was more than relieved to see that her bosses liked it. Now all she had left to do was get out some publishing's, make a few calls and sign another contract with Tokiwa Hayashi.

The phone on her desk ran at about the same time Temari walked into her office carrying a big brown bag that smelled an awful lot like fried rice.

"Hello?" She said eyeing Temari suspiciously as she sat down across from her desk.

"Tenten."

She straightened rigidly at the voice. "Yes sir?"

"….I heard about your draft from Lind. Great work."

Unsure of what to say, Tenten frowned. "Thank you sir—"

"Don't get too comfortable though! This doesn't mean you can slack off now. I was easy on you before because of your kid but…"

"I know sir. It won't happen anymore."

"Good…and Tenten, I have a meeting coming up that I won't be able to show up to. I'm going to need you to take my place."

Shocked, the brunette sat gaping as Temari shot her odd looks. By now the smell of food had engulfed her entire office, leaving her breathless.

"I'm not asking you Tenten. You hear me? This is an order. You do it or get fired."

"Y-yes sir."

She heard him hung up on his end and still dazed she hung up too.

"What was that all about?" Temari stuck her hand into the brown paper bag and pulled out a tub of fries and chicken.

"My life is a living, breathing, fucking nightmare. That's what."

At the questioning look the blond sent her as she stuffed her face with fries, Tenten braced herself to sum up her life in once sentence.

'A living, breathing, fucking nightmare…'

* * *

"Talk to him."

"I want to. But when I see him I just get so mad that I want to explode at him."

"…."Temari watched Tenten intently and then said. "Are you upset that he hit her or lied about having a fiancé?"

"I don't know!" She threw up her hands exasperatedly. "I don't know why I'm mad that he didn't tell me he had a fiancé. I guess I just feel betrayed….I misunderstood something and now I'm the only one paying the consequences. The hitting part annoys me too because I never thought he could ever hit a woman let alone his soon to be wife." She furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head at her friend.

"You know?" The blond nodded. "I guess it was a bad judgment on my part."

Tenten placed a hand on her face to hide the oncoming tears, because damn it she really had thought he was different. Really thought she understood him.

In a croak similar to a dying goat she said. "I hate men!"

More scrutinizing glances; then came the question that blew her away.

"Are you in love with him?"

* * *

"Talk to her."

"I try to! I didn't know what I was expecting when I went to her house this morning but she completely turned me down."

'Like I knew she would.'

The last part he thought to himself, not willing to spit on his pride as of yet. He had enough of that from this morning when she completely shut him out.

Lee sighed and stood up to throw the remains of his lunch away in a nearby bin.

"Well, if you ask me,"

Neji glared at the bowl haired man and thought 'I didn't ask!'

"I think you should keep trying!" He shot him one of his 'good guy poses' (insert the shivers) before sitting down. "Love is something precious my dear friend, it would be very foolish of you to let it go. To let her go,"

By now Neji was ready to castrate the man, no…the freak, sitting across from him. Who the hell said anything about love!

He grabbed his fire gear and stood abruptly, before walking away. Behind him he shot to Lee. "I don't have time for this!"

Oblivious to his partners raging anger the green beast shouted back. "You asked for my advice dear friend, and there it is!"

Furious, Neji froze mid-step. Shocked he turned back to the man still sitting at the table, and even worse, holding two thumbs at him for luck. Hadn't he been the one to harass him that morning about what was bothering him? Although Neji had guaranteed he was completely fine to begin with! (That's the thing with knowing lee for so long he was able to see through his everyday comments like 'Hn'& 'I'm fine')

Slowly composing himself Neji put his emotions back in check and continued for his office. He would have to find a different way to talk to Tenten, and no ones damn advice or opinion counted but his! (And hers….unfortunately.)

* * *

He stood up as he heard the clicking of her work heels on the parking pavement. Bracing himself for an onslaught of threats and rejection, he mentally began picturing her pushing him away.

When she finally came into view and saw him standing there, neither reaction took place. Instead she just stared at him, in surprise, bewilderment, and he could have sworn a bit of relief had flashed in her orbs too. Neither of them said anything for a while, Neji was elated that she at least didn't bite his head off (like he thought she would) and instead just stared at him, into his eyes, at him, then back for what felt like hours until…

"What are you doing here?"

Cautious now, he spoke.

"I'm here so you can here me out and not push me away like this morning." A look of hurt and regret graced her features and he got back his courage. She a made move for him to go on and swallowing the lump in his throat, he began.

"I know you're mad and I don't blame you. We had such a good time together on Saturday that I hated the way it ended. Sally's…..Sally is my fiancée and we're, well we were supposed to be getting married in a few months. Her and I…" He looked at a lost for words. He couldn't do it, he couldn't put into words their relationship, how little she made him feel, and how much being with her; Tenten did.

Tenten frowned, she refused to stand for it. "You came here to explain right! So explain!"

Neji's eyes widened at her tone. It was so sad and yet so fierce.

"Explain, damn it! Why did you hit her? Why did you lie? Why did you bring me over when you knew she could show up?" Damn, she had promised to stay calm. Although to her credit, she didn't expect to meet him again so soon.

"I-I,"

"W-w-why did you make me fall for you?"

Watching her, watching tears roll down her cheeks brought him back to reality. Made him upset.

"I love her, but not as a wife, not even as a lover. To me she was the only one who could deal with me."

Flustered and even a bit angry Tenten made to get into her car. But Neji stopped her.

"Wait. I didn't finish." His eyes softened and his heart hummed like the wings of a butterfly. He couldn't breathe, and he most certainly couldn't think. But his heart was telling him what to say and with that he decided to just be honest. For once in his life he felt good, safe, like he'd finally come home. She brought him that feeling. She brought him true happiness.

He didn't know what to call it, maybe he was right and it was nothing but friendship, or maybe he liked her…like a crush, or maybe, maybe Lee was right and it was love. But he didn't know, couldn't tell.

But he hoped that if she felt the same, that they could discover this feeling together.

Him and her, her and him, he wouldn't run away this time.

"I don't know the answer to all your questions Tenten, and I'm sorry. I brought you over, because I love spending time with you, I wish we could be together everyday, Miley, and you and me together. I didn't lie to you about Sally because you never asked." She stopped struggling under his hold and finally relaxed; finally decided to listen.

"You were so honest with me, about your past, about Saito, about _you_. And although I have never been honest with someone the way I am with you, and I never once told you a lie, I also wasn't completely open. But I will, if you can give me a second chance, you just ask, and I'll tell. My past isn't like yours so I don't normally share it but just ask and I will.

"A-and I hit her…I couldn't think. I was so angry, so blinded by the fury of the way she treated you, and spoke to you, as if the whole situation was your fault, it set me off. But I swear I have never, ever hit a woman in my life before, and that one time was a complete accident. I swear."

"Why do you care so much what I think?"

He took in the scent of her, light vanilla with a sprinkle of berry. And knew…

"Because I care about you, immensely"

She turned around slowly, eyes still damp, hands still shaking, and breathed. "What?"

Neji frowned and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles to sooth her nerves, only a couple of months he has known her and already he felt like he understood her as well as he understood him self. "If you were to hate me Tenten, over this, I don't think I will be able to forgive myself."

"I don't hate you. I can't. I-I,"

He brought a hand to her lips, and placed one of her small hands onto the surface of his hard chest. It stayed there for a good minute until he smirked lightly in a joking manner. "You see? You see what you do to me; my hearts beating so fast that I can barely stand up here with all my courage to speak to you. You will one day be the death of me."

Tenten searched his eyes determined to find a lie, a treachery in his words, but there were none. "Yeah?"

He nodded, more serious than he remembers being in a long, long time.

"Yeah... I really like you, Mrs. Takahashi. I like you with every fiber of my being, every part of you, your daughter, your home, you're grieving. I know that my feelings for you can grow. But only if you'll let it and you'll let me apart of your life."

Tenten blinked, her eyes felt heavy and puffy. Her chest no longer ached or felt burdened, she was smiling, but it contained sadness. "What about Sally?"

He stared her straight in the eyes. "I promise that ill get things straightened with her tomorrow. I can't keep living a lie, and I know that by staying with her, I will be. I want to give _us _a fair chance."

Tenten could not believe her ears. This man…he cares for her the same way that she cares for him!

He stepped closer to her, until their bodies were almost touching. She started to tremble, but not out of fear, but of excitement. He looked deep in her eyes and started leaning towards her, slowly like a teenage boy kissing his girlfriend for the first time, until finally, their lips met.

It was like a million explosives, a million sparks of happiness, safety, and warmth exploding in her belly. It was so soft, so possessing, so remarkable.

She felt his hand cup her face, before he pulled back. She looked up at him, breathless and he stared back at her. They had finished what they had begun at his condo that Saturday, but none of them had any regrets. Their worlds were poles apart, they had many things on their plate, some too many, but they knew that at the end of the day none of that mattered.

What mattered was that feeling of pure bliss that sparkled to life, whenever they were together.

Whether a daughter, or a fiancé (soon to be x fiancé), or a grieving soul, or a dreadful past, all shall be conquered in time. In time, all shall be conquered together. Was what they thought.

She smiled and he smiled back.

'Only if you'll let me,'

* * *

_**A/N: **The update you all have been waiting for! Thanks for all the patience. FF's being acting weird lately but i finally managed to update!_

_MUCH love!_

_Also, if any authors have been having an issue with updating try replacing the word 'Property' with 'content' on the URL once the error type 2 message pops up. (Thanks to Fireflygirl119 for that!)_

_If you can, let me know what you thought of the chappy. ;)_

_~Animehostess_


	12. The beginning to a Nightmare

**Burning Flames**

**Chapter 12**

_**"The beginning to a nightmare"**_

**!** ~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~**!**

* * *

_Saturday, July 29, 2006_

_FLASHBACK~_

_A loud pounding startled her awake. Thinking that it was her older brother who lost his keys and that ignoring him could make him leave, she brought a pillow to her ears and attempted to block out the annoying noise. Damn it! Doesn't the world understand her predicament, she was heartbroken, and the last thing she needed was a visitor. All she wanted to do was sleep her miserable life away, with no distractions._

_Unfortunately that day, it seemed that the God's were not in favor of her wish because the pounding on her door did not stop, in fact it only grew louder. She felt like a criminal who got caught by the cops and they were determined to send her to the stakes to burn alive._

_Finally after reaching her limit of loud pounding, she threw her covers aside furiously. She grabbed her robe and shouted. "I'M COMING!"_

_The pounding on her door, to her shocking discovery, just continued. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She shouted flying down the stairs to her front door. Just as she was grabbing the handle to open the door, the person on the other side then proceeded to ringing the doorbell. "I said I was coming!" She shouted once the door flew open. She was ready to give whoever was standing there a piece of her mind, cops or not. Cause it was 9:36 in the morning, and people where trying to sleep. (Some like her were mending a broken heart.)_

_Before she could even allow a word to escape her lips, her heart stopped; the Gods really were against her that day. That must have been it. Other wise, the very man she had been avoiding for the past 2 days, would not have been standing there in front of her. Quickly getting over the shock she tried to close the door before he could get in. _

_But hey, Neji wasn't one to stand outside someone's door for 10 minutes knocking, and ringing the doorbell for no damn purpose. He stuck his foot in the crevice where the door would close, and stared her straight in the eyes. Watching her panic, he felt really bad for hitting her. To show her he was not doing that sort of thing again, he held up his hands in a truce motion and proclaimed as gently as he could. _

"_We need to talk." _

"_And well, that was the end of that." She sniffed on the phone before grabbing some tissues to blow her nose._

_Her brother was pissed off. Unlike Sally who thought there was nothing more she could do; she was oh so tired of fighting to keep Neji's attention, her brother was flying of the handle. She thought that it may have been for the best that things between them had…well, ended. But her brother could not disagree more._

* * *

_**August 2, 2006, Wednesday Morning,**_

"What do you want to eat miles?" Tenten distractedly waved on her daughter as they approached the front of the line. Her mouth began to water, as her eyes darted around on the large menu.

"Nothing, I'm not hungry mommy."

Neji noticed the little girl look down at her feet and without having to pause or think, he knew she was nervous. He gently placed his hand on her head, and gave her an encouraging smile. "You have to eat something; Even if it's not a whole lot ok?" It was crazy to think of how in just a small span of a week the two had bonded. For the few days he's been constantly apart of their lives, Miley and him just really seemed to hit it off on the right foot. It wasn't weird or awkward the way Tenten had anticipated it to be for het to accept him. Contrary really, she seemed to invite him with open arms.

Even from day one, it was as if Neji had always been apart of their group. It had always been just Tenten and her for so long that, after he managed to cut off Sally from his life, Neji easily apart of their tight comfy circle. They did everything from laser tagging, watching a movie, and swimming in a lake all last weekend.

Neji was able to convince the little girl of things even her own mother had trouble with.

And again, thanks to the Hyuuga's influence on her daughter, Tenten stared silently as Miley shook her head to agree. It was obvious the little girl didn't want anything. She didn't have breakfast at home, and she had barely touched her food the previous night. She also seemed so much more restless in her sleep now, there were luckily no night terrors since the first couple of incidents, but every single time her daughter fell asleep, Tenten felt anxious.

She gave the cashier an apologetic look at all the odd looks being spread in their direction. It was a coffee shop after all; any little noise had everyone's attention. And a line full of hungry people ready to order could quickly make you the center of attention.

It took Tenten's common sense to ignore the looks and whispering going on around her. She pretended to ignore the whole scene completely and ordered for Neji and Miley. She hated how depressed Miley was, but even more than that, she hated people looking at her as if she starved Miley, and was a bad mother. They had no fucking clue the mess her life had turned to, and she didn't care to explain to them.

She was a good mother; she did the best she could in every situation, giving her best all the time. Whether at work, with friends or at home and she damn well—

As if sensing her tension Neji placed his cool hand over her warm one as the cashier handed her the necessary change. Miley wasn't the only one who had gotten closer with Neji, things have changed for Tenten and him too. She felt herself immediately relaxing under his touch and his silent conviction.

She grabbed Miley's right hand and Neji grabbed her left. Together, they found a table and completely ignored the outside world. Neji was right 'It didn't matter what anyone else thought.'

As they sat down at a comfy table further away from the other customers, Neji made a sarcastic joke about the service, and the two females with him laughed. All three failed to notice the trained Hyuuga eyes following their every move behind a large newspaper.

* * *

_**10;36 am**_

"I almost don't know what to do with her anymore. She's been so ….dead lately." She looked to her left before turning under the light. After steadying the vehicle once more, she arranged the cellphone under her ear and barely managed to catch Neji halfway through what he was saying.

"Take her to see someone, maybe they—"

"No! They're all going to say the same thing. "

'_There aren't any prescriptions I can give you to take away her trauma'_

'_They're the best children's group I know that will definitely help you're daughter move on from her fears, in a healthy way.'_

"I don't know what else to do. I don't think I can do this on my own much longer."

Neji remained quiet on his end. He wanted Tenten to hear the truth, but knew she wasn't ready. Finally, he spoke.

"You _can't_ do it on your own. It's getting serious now to the point where she's not eating. I know about this kind of thing, its—" Immediately he stopped speaking and mentally cursed at himself. He had almost let his guard down and told her something he would have regretted, Tenten was no idiot and she would surely like to know how he knew so much.

"It's what?" she asked, confused, wanting him to finish.

"It's uh, a lot to handle. It can take a toll on a person. Do some research, and if everyone keeps saying the same thing, consider that solution. Consider letting her join the HOPE organization." Before she could go on with questions, he quickly continued. "My Chief just came by. I have to go." It wasn't really a lie, per say. Gai _did _just enter his office, but it obviously wasn't urgent since the older man just made himself comfortable across from him.

In fact, Tenten was no idiot, and she knew he was acting kind of strange. But he had to go and she was just puling up in front of Ad's INC's underground parking lot, anyway. 'Whatever it was,' she decided, 'he'll tell me when he's ready.'

"Ok…be safe."

Neji smiled on his end, a cute boyish tug to his lips. "Thanks. You know I will. Call you during your lunch?"

Now it was Tenten's turn to smile slightly. "Sure, bye."

"Bye."

She flipped her cell and sat in her car for a long time before snapping out of it. She'd only blanked out for five minutes but yet, she'd already reflected on a whole series of things. She thought of Miley, her job, Sakura (Who she needed to call and check up on/, Temari and her wedding, and the whole stupid bridesmaid thing), Neji, (Everything with him was changing so suddenly, and she liked the change) But then she worried that maybe it was moving too fast, and that its too soon for her to be dating, in fact Saito….

Oh yeah, she thought of him too.

Tenten sighed heavily and took out the scrunchi that held her hair. She put it on after staring at her discouraged face in her mirror. She knew, better than anyone else, that the world doesn't stop for a single crying voice. You had to take it day by day, and move on.

Grabbing her things and locking her car door, that's exactly what Tenten did. She would no longer look at all the negatives anymore. She was done being the negative pull in her life.

* * *

_**11:12 pm**_

Somewhere else, Hiashi Hyuuga's assistant was frustrated. This time, it wasn't the printer, or even the old boss with a stick up his ass. This time, it was something much, much more important and damn it to hell things were rushing down hill, and fast.

They've just heard the news that Neji was out of the picture with Sally and that the whole plan was corrupt. Hiashi was much more calming than the others sprawled around his office that had all erupted into a loud debate over what to do. The scarier part was that he remained silent through everything. He never once said word.

Finally, his assistant stepped forward and asked the dying question.

"What are we going to do Hiashi-sama?"

The older man had his back to his workers before he turned to face them. With A blank look on his face and his hands crossed, frown lines were visible as he stated simply. "We'll bring him here."

His assistant started to say something but his boss held up a hand to shut him.

Shaky from old age, but still as powerful and cold as ever, he stood. "Now I know the law. We can't bring him here by force. But if we could figure out a way to get him to come to us….

"Hachiro do whatever it takes to get him here. Start with the woman he was with earlier."

"Yes sir!"

"No disrespect sir." Said a voice from the group. "I think you should try a different approach." Everyone turned to stare.

"Why should I trust you when you took this long to inform us of the change of events?"

"Mr. Hyuuga I assure you, I only delayed with my message because I was doing everything in my power to get them together. Please sir, you know I would never betray your trust."

Unchanging to his facial expression, Hiashi sat back in his chair. "What do you have in mind?"

"The child. He and the child seem to be real close. I mean think about it, taking the woman seems so cliché. There's no guarantee he'd come. But he cares for the child. I know. After all. I am Sally's brother. I've seen them interact first hand myself."

Hachiro blinked, confused. "Since when did he have a child? We've been keeping a real close tab on him there's no way-"

Sally's brother smirked slyly. "Who said the child was his?"

* * *

_**1:36 pm**_

"Here are your drinks ladies. Your order will be here momentarily."

Both Temari and Tenten looked up to thank the waiter before he walked away. He was a cute young man but something about him told Tenten, that he was not available.

"Thanks."

As Temari was busy batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at their waiter, Tenten was focused solely on the basket of hot rolls just placed on their table. The smell wafted up to her nose and down to make her stomach growl. She took a bite just as he was walking away.

Temari drew the straw to her lips and grinned at Tenten. "He's cute."

She cut her eyes at her best friend and as she chewed asked. "What about your fiancé?"

"What about him? Were not married yet tens." At her boisterous laugh Tenten only rolled her eyes and continued to indulge her self in those soft hot rolls. Work had been killer today. It seemed like after her success with the last line Tanake's been really strict on her. Making her do all his dirty work, coffee, parking his car, picking up his dry cleaning, and even degraded her the day before by forcing her to get a pack of condoms at a drug store.

She was sick and tired. Tired and sick of being pushed around by Tanake and not have him recognize or appreciate her not even once. She was tired of ADS inc and wondered, probably for the millionth time when she would be a real writer.

As they waited on their food, Temari plunged directly into the topic of her wedding. Decorations, cake, her dress. So many details that up until then Tenten had forgotten were included in a wedding.

Before she could actually get into the topic of bridesmaids the server showed up with a huge tray full of food. The rest of their meal went by comfortably, and they made small chit chat here and there. When Shikamaru showed up suddenly to surprise Temari on an early leave from work, Tenten found herself thinking of Neji.

She wondered if he would skip work to come visit her but quickly dismissed the thought.

After they left she stayed behind a little longer and finished her meal. She was paying her bill and getting ready to leave: when her cell rung. It was Sakura and Tenten hurriedly answered, excited to speak to her best friend.

"Tens I just came from my birthing class and I am freaking out!"

Said women chuckled. She grabbed the waiter's attention and started getting ready to leave.

"Why what happen?"

Sakura answered her question with her own. "Do you have any idea the things that happen during labor?"

Tenten was sure she had a pretty good idea, but allowed Sakura to go on anyway to describe the disgusting details.

"By the time baby's head alone gets out, my vagina will be the size of a fucking watermelon!"

On my way back to work, Sakura had me laughing so hard, my insides turned to mush.

After hanging up with her, I had the uncanny feeling of being followed. The same black Honda that was behind me 3 blocks ago made the same turn I made to reach ADS inc.

My heart started to beat in my chest from fear. 'Calm down, they're probably going the same place I am.' Besides, even if she was being followed her pursuer could not get in unless they were an employee, and she highly doubted that.

Just as she thought after another turn for the security guards, the black Honda kept on driving past her turn, unable to follow suite. Relieved, Tenten felt her heart calming down. She looked at her rearview mirror a final time before smiling at the guard and handing her ID.

The rest of the day, she found it hard to focus on her work. It was weird coming from her, but no matter what she tried Tenten just could not concentrate. The black Honda following her every move could not be erased from her mind. Someone was stalking her.

* * *

_**6:15 pm**_

Although it was late, she finished work fairly early that afternoon, (compared to the 11 to 9 work shifts she had been pulling) and she had already spoken to Neji twice. They had both decided that he would pick Miley up from camp after work because Miley enjoyed it and seemed to prefer it. He would stop for ice cream with her and she would meet them both at his condo after she was done at the office.

She trusted him, and he had gone to pick her up before so the teachers were aware of whom he was. He was great with Miley, and honestly, Tenten just welcomed the help.

Having finished her work earlier than expected she decided run a few errands on her way home. She was close enough to be able to walk to a grocery store and pharmacy and decided to leave her car, and get it when she was headed for Neji's. She signed out at the front desk and told Gabby she'd see her in the morning.

Getting downstairs to the garage she unlocked her car and placed her purse in, only grabbing some cash and her wallet with all of her ID. She parked her car in the back of the building where she could just head straight for the highway and not have to worry about getting back in through the building when she came back. After checking her cell and finding the dark screen, she decided to leave that too since the battery had died. (She knew she should have charged it that morning!)

All in all, she left Ads inc with nothing but her cash and keys. She decided to stop at the pharmacy first (they had some faaaabulous sales) and took her time perusing through the store. It was roughly 6:55pm when she left.

The sun had begun to set, and although it was getting dark, she decided on going to the grocery store anyway. Her kitchen was almost empty, and she knew she needed to stock the house up with food. Unfortunately since she left her car, she only took a small amount of necessary things.

Walking back to ADS inc with all those bags in her hands proved to be difficult. As she walked she was hopelessly lost in her thoughts–planning out the rest of the week and weekend as well as making a list of what she needed in her head. As she walked through the parking lot toward the street for Ads inc. she became shockingly aware that a car was trailing behind her. Thinking that maybe it needed to pass by she move aside and continued walking.

For one reason or another, instead of passing it honked twice and pulled up beside her. Thinking it might be someone she knew, (Like Temari who loved to scare the shit out of her in these situations) Tenten looked over to see three big guys inside. The one in the passenger seat whistled and she half-smiled and nodded without looking back. The car then pulled up closer to her where saw the driver leaned out and say.

"Hey miss sexy. We just saw you walking and you looked so beautiful we had to stop."

Looking around and finding no one insight, Tenten's mouth begun to get dry. A few cars passed by but they were driving by so fast she was sure they didn't notice. Trying to play off the situation she laughed lightly and said. "Uhh…thanks?"

At this point Tenten was slightly freaked out and she walked as fast as her legs could take her.

"Why you walking so fast baby? You don't wan't to stay and talk?"

Ignoring that comment as her heart raced she continued to walk. Upset that she had come out to the store, upset that it had gotten dark, and upset that she had no way of getting away unless they willingly left her alone, which seemed highly unlikely, she trudged on. (Why did her cell have to die out!)

"Come on, why don't you let us drive you home?" They persisted, and a couple of them laughed.

Holding her bags even tighter to her chest, Tenten sped up even more. Firmly she barked out. "No. I'm fine, I don't need a ride."

Luckily, there was a car ahead having trouble at the intersection. And because the light was red, they couldn't continue.

Slightly relieved she crossed the street and began walking in the same direction. Noting that she was almost to her building, and that walking wouldn't get her there fast enough, she made a stupid decision.

She began to run; with heels on and 3 huge bags in her hands. The closest place she could think to hide was the rental office one block from her building. She ducked inside and realized that she was shaking as she watched out the window of the door. She waited a few minutes before moving to the other side of the building to see if she could see them. At first she thought she was safe, and left the store continuing for the parking lot she had placed her car.

But then she saw the car following a bit behind her.

"HEY!" One shouted. Her stomach dropped and pure panic set in. Why wouldn't they leave her alone?

Tenten did the only thing she could do. She kicked off her black work heels as fast as she could plopped them in one of the bags she was carrying, and ran. She ran faster than she ever knew she could run, her hand hurt but she never stopped. She was only aware they were following her by foot when she noticed how much closer the guy was to her. "You naughty bitch. We're not here for tag!"

Thinking as she approached the parking lot, she took a detour in an alley way, and entered through a door she knew was never locked because it was an empty space up for rent. It did not occur to her who might be in the room, drug dealers, gang bangers, and she didn't care. It was dark, creepy and quiet in the dark room but there didn't seem to be anything in it beside a couple of rats. (It amazes her how calm she could remain in a room full of rodents when there was a group of Stalkers on her tail.) While the huge group of idiots continued down the alley way, she left through the side door and almost cried when her car came into view.

She didn't stop until she was at her door shakily grabbing the keys from her pocket to unlock it. She climbed in the minute the door clicked open, threw the bag on the passenger seat carelessly and closed the door and locked it. She stared at her rearview mirror nervously as she stuck the keys in the engine, and made a reverse.

Just as she thought she was home free, one of the guys came up in the parking lot and spotted her. "HEY! Stop you bitch! STOP!"

Her hand was shaking so bad. So bad that she didn't even know how she managed to pull out of there, make a U-turn and head for the highway.

The tires on her vehicle screeched as she made a beeline for the highway, once safely on it, she still wasn't satisfied. She could barely see straight at the rate the blood was pumping in her head.

Oh God, what if they followed her? What If they saw her license plate?

Tenten shuddered and raced for Neji's condo. She needed to see him. She needed to see Miley. She needed to get there in one piece.

Through the long agonizing drive, the car smelled of her emotions, it smelled of panic.

* * *

**A/N**: _Hope you enjoyed! Review please, please. I really want to hear what you all think._

_Jane!_

_-AH_


	13. Roller Coaster

**Burning Flames**

**Chapter 13**

**_"Roller Coaster "_**

**!** ~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~**!**

* * *

_**August 2, 2006 **__**8:48 pm**_

Minutes later, shaky hands were knocking on his door.

It creaked open to reveal the sleepy duo, and at the back of her mind Tenten knew this scene would have been cute if her nerves hadn't been so fried. Miley, secure in Neji's arms with her face at the crook of his neck was already in her P.J'S, eyelashes batting every second, tired and almost deep asleep. As he held her, Neji looked no better himself, his hair was slightly disheveled, (a look normally out of character for him but yet still so adorable!), and the light in the hallway emphasized the dark circles under his eyes.

"Neji." She said breathlessly, and then, very careful not to roll on Miley, she sprung and jumped to hug him.

"Hey," He began immediately wide awake at the sound of her voice. "I wasn't expecting you for another hour or tw-"

"Neji!" The relief practically seeped through each letter as she said his name again and again.

Tenten hit his chest so suddenly and she was hugging him so hard, that he almost wriggled away uncomfortably, his old habits of personal space was sometimes hard to let go. But he trusted her and he could feel her distress which warranted her hug returned. So he bundled her up into his arms on the other side of the sleeping Miley and let her cling.

Eventually she pulled back and Neji had to let her in.

"Are you okay?" she blurted nervously before he could even ask her the same thing.

He gave her a strange look that almost appeared worried before he signaled at Miley's snoring form and was walking down the hallway to put her asleep in his second bedroom. He came back before she had a chance to think back on the events that had just been, for her, a matter of life or death. He joined her on the couch, and they found each others hands immediately.

"What's the matter?"

Tenten shrugged, posture slouched and uncaring. He glared at her lame pretense, showing the patience he wouldn't allow before, "I called your cell, and it went straight to voicemail…I was worried about you."

"I'm fine," she muttered sounding incredibly drained. He quickly saw through her facade.

"Tenten, don't lie to me." Pausing, He added, "And I will know if you aren't honest. For Kami's sake you're shaking!"

Looking down, she found that he wasn't lying. She truly was shaking, and bad. Neji's realization that something had gone wrong set the fear back in place and made her realize how real the three men in the alley were.

"Wait here." He told her and went to his closet to retrieve a warm piece of cloth. His apartment was freezing, his AC was on 52, just the way he preferred it. He handed it to her and left for his kitchen where he started boiling water and preparing something warm for her to drink. 5 minutes later, he was walking towards her again, flipping off light switches as he went, determined for some answers.

"Here." He said as he handed her a cup of hot green tea.

Joining her on the couch, where the blanket laid curled up at her feet; he placed his large hands on the small of her back before gently massaging the warm skin under his touch.

"Better?"

Tenten breathed in the smell of the hot tea into her lungs, glad at the warmth and comfort she felt with the herbs nearly in her system. "Yes, now I am." She closed her eyes as he hit a spot by her neck where she was still tense. The wonders he was doing to her mind…and her body. She never knew a man could have her heart beating so quickly, have her palms sweating, and her stomach doing flips, all with his touch.

It was breath-taking, the feelings that Neji Hyuga could make her feel.

But of course, the moment was short lived.

"Tell me what's bothering you Ten." He whispered, still massaging the muscles of her back. She wanted to say it was the crazy way he was making her feel, but knew instead, what he truly meant.

Staring straight ahead in the dark, she noticed for the first time the mute TV in the living room. Letting her mind recall with the unspoken images on the screen she told him everything. From the moment where she was in ADS Inc to the minute she was fighting to get to the parking lot to her car.

She saw his disappointment in her in some parts of the story like when she left without her car, or spoke to the strangers in the vehicle, but as she finished with tears in the corners of her eyes, pure relief etched into her features, she knew he was just happy she was safe.

Wordlessly, he pulled her into his chest, and held her there. He held her there as the fridge hummed throughout the room, and the pictures on the TV screen finally turned dark automatically before their heartbeats matched the rhythm and the paces of each other.

"I was really scared," She silently admitted, her voice in different octaves as she struggled to keep her emotions in check.

"It's ok. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you, Tenten." The sound of her name on his lips made her smile and the silent agreement that she would spend the night at his place was left final.

Neither spoke as he led her to his bedroom after an hour or so of sitting in the dark, both contemplating different things. She especially who had never really been into his bedroom before, said nothing as they both climbed under the covers, their clothes still on, and found each other in the darkness before finally, finally finding sleep.

* * *

_**August 3, 2006 7:39 am**_

Despite the horrendous headache he was sporting Neji managed to keep an impassive face as he worked. He looked up at the materials lazily and double checked the equipment report.

He sighed in relief. He was finally done. Now he was closer to going home. Make sure she was ok. He had to protect her from those evil _bastards._ He was so angry last night as she told him her story that it took him 2 hours after her to finally fall asleep. Pure hatred, full revenge, he kept picturing over and over the things he would do to those damned fools if they ever, ever crossed paths with him. He wanted to go home and see her.

_If she was even still there._ He'd left her that morning with only a note explaining that he had to go to work and that she could make herself at home. He wouldn't be surprised if she was gone by the time he arrived, having gone to work, but yet some part of him was hoping she would stay with him another night, he wasn't sure how much he could resist waking up every morning to their tangled legs and the sound of her silent snoring.

"Neji."

The young man looked up at the call of his name with disinterest to find Lee running half dressed for a mission. "Mission, Chief is calling."

He had known.

He'd known even before Lee opened his mouth. The look on his face had said it all. The young man followed Lee and rushed to put on his uniform. Once in the truck, he closed his blank, cloudy eyes, hoping that the wretched headache wouldn't disturb the mission and that he could deter his mind from the pair of warm, brown eyes floating in his memories.

* * *

_**7:58 am, Back at the Condo.**_

There was something about waking up in the morning, alone, that depressed Tenten. Something always hits home every time her lids flew open. This time, she noticed immediately that this wasn't the huge room she was accustomed to.

"Neji?"

Blinking up at the ceiling she allowed herself to recall the happenings of the night before, and yawned really loud after stretching her legs. It was still pretty chilly in his house but the thick comforter of his king sized bed was very warm and inviting. She blushed as she remembered the feeling of intimacy that overcame her the night before when he held her tightly through the night as she slept.

Guilt hit her straight in the heart as she recalled the safety and comfort that came with his warm arms circling her waist. She no longer knew what to do; last night, a part of her had known that the last step would be sleeping over. Although they had only slept, the feeling of true peace and comfort was still there.

Suddenly wide-eyed, she recognized the feelings that she felt. She finally made the connection.

She took in the smell of him next to her and realized she was officially in love with him! All this time, she had tried to play it off as huge crush she'd let get out of control. She knew she had fallen for him, but never did she think it would be so serious for her so quickly.

But sleeping over was the last clue. She didn't just fall for him; she was unconditionally _in _love with him.

She had tried to deny it for Saito's sake who deserved her loyalty and respect even in death, for her daughters sake who deserved a father figure not a boyfriend she would date and break up with, she'd even try to deny it for herself, who was scared shitless at the thought of loving again, trusting a man enough to love again.

But waking up in his bed, smelling the smell that can only be defined as _Neji, _there was no denying it. The true notion and realization that she would do anything for him, even if that meant putting all her fears aside, was _daunting._

Before she had the chance to ponder it even more, a note with a white rose caught her eye, and unable to stop herself, she grinned cutely. She had known he'd gone to work, by now his schedule was a mere extension of hers, but she was pleasantly surprised he had bothered to remind her at all.

She read it, smiling the entire time at his gentleness with her. _"Make yourself at home; anything of mine is yours too. And Ten, charge your phone; I'll call you from work during lunch if that's ok. I know you may not be too pleased, but stay in bed all day if you'd like, don't go to work and rest, you deserve it." _His voice wasn't commanding or controlling it just held a tint of sternness that told her he cared about her too. She felt like flying!

The butterflies in her stomach made her bury her face in his pillow and shriek slightly. She felt so giddy and nervous at her discovery that the memory of the terror from the night before barely registered until she had calmed down enough to realize she had to go to work. Yeah, she was scared that the men would be there again but she couldn't be so careless with her life anymore of some stupid fear of going outside alone. She had too much to live for to suffer in such a horrible way.

At the thought, she felt determined more than ever to go to work.

Walking from his room, she went to the second room down the hall to check on Miley. Curled in the blankets Neji used to cover her, she was still deep asleep. Her camp would begin soon, but with no change of clothes Tenten had no choice but to use her back up outfit.

Closing the door silently, she left the hall and headed to the couch where her purse sat. Grabbing her phone and the charger she always carried, Tenten placed it in charge and made the decision to take a shower before eating breakfast at a diner.

Grabbing a clean towel from his closet that she mentally reminded herself to wash, Tenten walked into his nice bathroom leaving the door slightly opened in case Miley woke up, and began to undress.

After her long shower Tenten got dressed in one of his shirts and the dress pants she had on the night before. Having no choice, she awoke Miley, grabbed all of her stuff after putting all of his things back in place and then left. It was almost like the terrifying night before had never happened.

* * *

**_10:12 am _**

"There you are," Gabby said brightly as she stood in the door way of Tenten's office. "You left so early yesterday, I was sure you'd be the first one behind your desk today. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. You've got a ten O'clock with Linda McCann. Three people have called, including your mother, and I left all the messages on your desk. Did you want something to eat with your coffee?"

"No, not today. I had breakfast."

Tenten felt Gabby studying her. "Are you ok? You don't look so good."

The brunet shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "I don't feel that great either. I think that's due to my headache though."

"Would you like some painkillers?"

She kindly declined. "No thank you."

"Alright," Gabby turned to leave but her eye caught Neji's shirt sitting on the shelf in her office. "Umm… would it be appropriate to assume that you're headache is due to a man?"

Tenten played of her light blush with the meanest glare she could muster. "No it would not be appropriate, but if you must know, I borrowed that shirt from a friend, and came to work wearing it. I switched it with one of my blouses in my closet there." She said pointing at the door to the right of the room where she in fact did keep extra clothes for when she worked overtime.

Gabby laughed and shook her head. "You are insane."

After she left, Tenten decided to see what her mother wanted as she waited for her 10:00 meeting.

Grabbing the sticky on her desk with Gabby's notes, she felt shocked to find that the callback number on the slip was her own house number. Was it some type of joke? There was no one in her home, and her mother was all the way inAmerica.

Grabbing the phone Tenten dialed down her home number and waited as it rang. She didn't know what made her jump back when a voice actually answered the line.

"Hello?" Her mother's perky voice radiated through the end of the line.

"Mom," she whispered in pure astonishment. Her mom had her phone?

"Tenten! Oh, darling you scared me silly when I came here and didn't find you and my grandbaby. But then I figured you had to be at work. I miss you guys so much you have to hurry home; Ten, I can't wait to see you both. It's been too long and I brought presseeents!"

"Mom-wait- slow down. Where are you? How are you answering my house phone?"

"I did it! I finally took that damn vacation you kept asking me for! I'm in town baby. I'm at your house right now. I missed you guys so much and when I thought about how broken you sounded when we last spoke; I just took up and left!"

Tenten could not believe her ears. "What? You're in my house right now? You're really here inJapan?"

"Yup! I used the key you gave me years ago to let myself in after knocking and ringing the bell like a mad woman." Her laughter almost made Tenten jump up and down for joy. Her mom…was home, waiting for her. The mother she hadn't seen in nearly a year.

"B-but how? You're job-,"

Her mother quickly interrupted her. "Oh, Tenten stop asking so many unimportant questions! I'm here and that's all that matters. I've been inAmericafor far too long it seems. Your house looks a mess and I can only imagine half the things that must have happened in the weeks we hadn't spoken. Now hurry home young lady! I expect you before 6."

Speechless, she only managed a "Yeah, ok." on her end of the line.

"Now get back to work. I love you. Bye sweetheart."

Still pleasantly surprised Tenten hung up the phone in a daze. She sat just staring at the phone in disbelief and happiness suddenly over powered her very soul. She threw up her hands and turned in her swivel chair. Excitement bubbled up inside her, and grabbing her files and papers Tenten was very eager to get her client to sign, and seal their partnership.

Every step she took to finishing her work where the same amount of steps closer she was to seeing her mother again after _all this time_.

* * *

**_3:48 pm_**

During his break, with Shikamaru and Lee, where the three men sat discussing their last mission, Neji was distracted by the ringing of Shikamaru's cell. He felt extremely irritable, almost wired at the sound of his friend's ringtone.

The phone rang 5 times before Shikamaru bothered to check who was calling. Yet, he didn't pick up.

Grinding his teeth at the torturous sound, Neji asked. "Are you going to get that?"

Shikamaru shot him a careless, lazy look. "Uh, no."

More annoyance seeped steadily from his steaming ears. "And why the fuck not?"

Lee, wide eyed and upset at the ruin to his 'youthful and peaceful' day, intervened. "Neji calm down. It's his phone, he can choose whether to answer or not."

At that statement, Neji rudely scowled.

He realized deep down, that he truly didn't care whether the pineapple haired male let his phone ring or not. It was just that time in the day for him; time for those wretched pills.

"Excuse me." Again, as he excused himself he came off irritated, without meaning to.

Once in his office, he grabbed the water bottle in the mini fridge by his shelf and popped the two pills into his mouth. He sat at his desk until he felt in control of himself again. It wasn't often because he's trained himself to stay in control, but whenever he did loose it, it was never a good thing.

2 minutes into his thoughts, his cell rung and his thoughts flew to Tenten. As if, in sync with his thoughts, her name showed up as the incoming caller. Unable to stop his idiotic grin, he quickly answered.

"Hey, are you ok?"

The light laughter on her end made his heart flutter by a string, he loved her laughs, and he loved when she was happy. "Why wouldn't I be ok?" He heard her asking.

Slowly Neji let his head lean on his chair as he stared at the ceiling. "I mean, last night-"

Tenten knew even before he started to explain himself. "I know. But I had to go to work Neji, and luckily everything feels rather normal."

He sighed in relief for her, before he could stop himself. "That's good to hear. But the day's not over yet so don't go anywhere by yourself. And if you do see them again, just call me on my cell and if you can't reach me call the cops immediately, tens. You should have done so yest-"

"Neji!" Her calling of his name definitely got his attention. "I know there are a lot of things I could have done differently last night. But I'd like to think that I've learned from those mistakes, and that I can handle myself. Besides, I've been in the office all day; I didn't even go out for lunch."

"Wow," he commented. "That must have been brutal."

She chuckled lightly. "You have no idea."

"Miley's at camp?"

"Yup, she wasn't too happy about waking up this morning though; I think she's taken a strong liking to your condo."

He smirked. "I've taken a liking to her being in my condo. You and her both,"

It went silent on the line for a moment. Neji felt that he might just melt from sheer mortification. He was being so honest with her about his thoughts and feelings that he almost didn't know what to expect her reaction to be.

Finally, after finding her voice on her end, Tenten whispered. "I'm glad."

Pleased that she didn't reject his thoughts, he eagerly searched for a change in topic. "So what was the highlight of your day?"

She burst in light squeals. "Definitely when my mom called and said she was in town!"

"Wow. How long is she staying for?"

"Knowing her, not for long. But I'll take whatever I can get. It's been nearly a year since we've seen each other last. What was the highlight of your day?"

"Well between saving an entire family of 6 from a burning apartment and speaking to you, I don't know which one wins over. Honestly I've had you on my mind all day, you're all I seem to think about lately."

Flattered, she blushed. "Your so silly, Neji."

At her comment, he smirked. She was so unpredictable, most women would have been "Aww'ing and cooing" while growing their ego at his comment, while she genuinely seemed happy and pleased that he enjoyed talking to her. It was so intriguing and refreshing to find a woman like her.

They spoke a little more, before the fire alarm went of in his department.

Rushed, and upset at the rude interruption to their call, he had to quickly let her go. "I'll call you around 8 tonight; make sure you got home ok?"

"I'll be waiting for your call then."

"Alright, bye Tens, stay safe."

Tenten knew at that moment, nothing could ruin her day. She couldn't believe she was so happy! Was it even humanly possible? "You too."

After they hung up, she realized, yes, yes it was humanly possible.

* * *

_**6:28 pm**_

"Hi Mommy," Miley greeted somberly as she climbed into her mother's car (The vehicle was a mess. Her groceries were still in there from the night before; clothes were all over the place. Kami, and she used to be so neat and organized!)

"Hey miles," The brunette replied as the little girl shut her door and she was able to pull off after waving at her teacher. "What's wrong, did you have a bad day today?"

She stared in the rearview mirror as the three year old watch the scenery from the window, but did not reply.

"Miles?" Tenten asked, trying again. "Tell mommy what's wrong."

Quietly, without turning away from the window she answered, "We had show and tell today."

"Yeah, what about?" The older woman was silently urging her daughter on, she hated when something was wrong but Miley didn't tell her. Wasn't it her job to fix all of her problems?

"About a book we read called 'Daddy and me'. We had to bring in something that belongs to our daddy's and talk about why we love them."

At that, Tenten was officially speechless. But Miley wasn't done.

"I didn't go up, and some of the kids laughed when I said I didn't have a daddy to show and tell."

The sound of her heart shattering into tiny cracks and pieces could be heard over the sound of her tires screeching at a red light. Breathless and gasping all at once, Tenten felt as if someone had slapped her. She wouldn't have been surprised if someone really had.

She didn't say anything as they both sat in the silence of the car and waited until the lights turned green. She stared at the ring that still sat on her finger and felt almost like crying. But once she gathered her thoughts, she spoke up, loud and clear, so her daughter could hear.

"Miles, don't listen to them. They just don't understand _our _family. It's ok, because you have me right?"

The little girl nodded but still did not tear her eyes away from the window. "And Sasuke, and Sakura, and people like grandma who love you very much. You have all of us right?"

This time Miley turned. "Grandma?"

"Yeah, remember her? She came to visit us today and we're going to see her at home, very soon."

Her tiny face quickly brightened at the thought. "I missed Grandma."

Smiling lightly, Tenten nodded. "Me too, Miles me too."

As they were pulling up into the driveway that no longer seemed familiar to them, the door flew upon as if on cue, and the woman responsible for her very existence came running down the driveway to greet them.

"My babies!" Elaine cried, nearly in tears. As Tenten shut of the engine, her mother was already unlocking Miley's door to hold her. She barely managed to blink before her car door was being pulled open too, and she was included into the three cell embrace.

"Grandma!" Miley cried, finally excited and happy.

"Mom!" Tenten managed not to scream and start jumping up and down.

Elaine seemingly the glue holding their hug together only held on tighter and said. "My babies are really in my arms!"

All three laughed, because life was a rollercoaster that way. One minute you were up the next you were down. And all you could do is wipe your tears and start laughing because you never knew when the urge to cry wouldl come again.

* * *

_**8:24 pm**_

"I'm glad to hear that." Neji said after she explained that she was at home, in one piece. She sounded happy to be around her mother again, and he was happy for her.

"Is Miley there, you said she was feeling kind of down before." Tenten made sure however, not to mention why. "May I speak to her?"

"Yeah,"

Tenten called for Miley who had been in the living room watching TV and handed her the phone.

"Its Neji miles, he wanted to say goodnight."

At the recognition of the person, she ran over and retrieved the phone from her mother. "HI NEJI!" She greeted all giggly and smiles.

As she walked back into the living room laughing and commenting "Yeah's, and No's."

Tenten and her mother stared at each other in amusement.

Elaine, leaning on the kitchen counter asked, "Wasn't she just slumped on the couch like a potato a minute ago?"

Tenten only nodded shaking her head. Sometimes she felt like maybe Miley was the one in love with Neji and not her. It was amusing watching her get all excited over a phone call.

"And who is this man anyway?" Her mother went on, interested at this person who had made her girls obviously so much happier.

"Oh mom," Tenten said. "Its too late for the many things we need to catch up on. Neji will be saved for another day and a different time."

Before, her mother could ask anything else, Miley came back and said. "He wants to talk to you." Happily, she skipped back into the living room for her TV.

With the phone in her ear, she asked him. "What have you done to my daughter?"

Neji only chuckled on his end. "It's more, what has she done to me?"

They both laughed. It was true, around Miley; Neji was almost a completely different person.

"I won't hold you on the phone any longer. Goodnight Tenten, I'll be thinking of you."

"Goodnight Neji." And when she said "I'll be thinking of you too," she knew it wasn't a lie.

* * *

**_Later t_****hat night…**

With her mom already asleep and all the lights out in her home Tenten carried Miley up the stairs into bed.

"Neji's funny Mommy,"

Chuckling she nodded. "Yes, he is isn't he?"

As the little girl climbed on her bed, she turned to her mother and asked something that was nagging at the back of her little mind.

"Since my old daddy died, does that mean I can get a new one?" Miley looked so serious about her question that it was almost comical to anyone else who didn't know her.

"What?" Tenten asked shocked. "A new...dad?"

The child shook her head timidly in response, she didn't mean for the question to slip out but now that it had, there was no taking it back. "All of my friends at summer camp have daddies…but I don't. I feel lonely."

Tenten stared at Miley in silent disbelief, speechless over what to say. Her throat seemed clogged with emotion and sadness and grief engulfed her heart. 'Saito' she thought sadly.

"Um," Tenten began but paused again taking a small breath. "Miles I don't know what to say. I'm speechless here." Miley stared silently at her teddy bear, Mr. Sprinkles, the object now suddenly very interesting.

"What do you want me to do? Daddies aren't that easy to-" Her voice hitched for a minute and she actually believed she was going to faint. The amount of force being inflicted to her heart felt too heavy, too much of a load for anyone to carry.

Miley noticed immediately the change in her mother's mood. She crawled to her knees and stared at the older woman. "Please don't be mad mommy. I don't want you to be sad."

Tenten smiled slightly, sadly, at the girl and wrapped her arms around the tiny waist at her reach. "I'm okay," They hugged each other tighter then after a few minutes Tenten pulled away. "How about we make a deal?"

Miley nodded eagerly, glad for the change in subject. She went and said something stupid and now her mommy was upset. That's not what she wanted at all; she just wanted a dad like all the other girls her age…

"Until I can find…another daddy for you, promise to stay with me forever, Just the two of us miles?"

She nodded with a grin, before flinging herself in her mother's arms. "Yup! I promise. We'll be together forever, and ever and ever and ever!" Tenten chuckled by force laying down her daughter in the bed before tucking her in safely.

"Good," Tenten said. "Now get some sleep hon. it's getting pretty late." She leaned down and kissed Miley gently on the forehead. Tenten double checked the room for safety hazards, and upon finding none, turned out the light silently.

"Night, love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." She heard Miley mumble with a yawn.

Tenten leaned against the door after closing it, feeling like the biggest failure on the face of the planet. 'This wasn't supposed to happen'. She thought to herself. 'My children were supposed to grow up with a father. This isn't how my life was supposed to be!'

She slid silently to the ground, defeated.

What was she going to do now? Surely this subject would be brought up again in the near future.

Tenten sighed before getting ready for bed. She will only take one day at a time she told herself. When the obstacle came her way then and ONLY then would she fight it.

* * *

_**11:39 pm Neji's silent condo.**_

"Hello?"

"Neji, this is Daichi. Sorry for calling you so late."

Recognizing the voice of his attorney, Neji sat up in the darkness on his bed. He had been asleep so his brain was still hazy but he wasn't gone enough to miss that the call was important.

"No problem, what's going on? Why are you calling?"

There was a moments hesitance on his end before, "I found something from the investigator. It's a letter that elder Hiroto wrote on the night of you're father's murder."

* * *

**A/N:** _SUMMER is here! And so are your regular chapters of BF. Luv u guys! Luv the love, and all the feedback._

_Give me some more! REVIEW~!_

_You will be a better person for it. :))_

_~AH_


	14. Unveiling

**Burning Flames**

_**Chapter 14**_

"_**Unveiling"**_

* * *

_**August 26, 2006 10:59 am**_

Miley and Tenten were cleaning up the attic that weekend, and in the process Miley found all sorts of old toys that she had forgotten about. Of course, she wanted to keep everything she saw; otherwise, she wouldn't have stashed it there in the first place.

"Please, mommy?"

Tenten rolled her eyes, when was the last time she needed a princess doll, just about so insolvent it could barely be recognized? "No, Miles." Tenten said for about the 50th time.

But of course, after standing over Miley and prying her hands off of every item that she encountered, Tenten finally convinced the little girl to haul all of her broken toys to the trash.

After most of the attic seemed free of old junk, Tenten decided the two needed a break.

"TENTEN PHONE!" her mother shouted from downstairs. Tenten couldn't help but to roll her eyes.

"COMING!" She called back up. "Let's go Miles," She said to the little girl. "We'll finish this later, its time for lunch anyway. Grabbing her hand, they walked up the creaky stairs together, coming up to the kitchen.

Her mother stood over a pot of noodle soup, and she pointed to the phone when she saw Tenten come through the door.

"Your boyfriend's on the line,"

At her mom's teasing tone, the brunette shook her head. What was she, sixteen?

Miley giggled loudly at this. "Daddy's always calling!" A week before when they all went to the beach together, (her mother included). Just as she had feared, Miley took it upon herself to tell Neji about her show and tell incident, and THEN proceeded to ask him to call him daddy.

She was so humiliated but it warmed her heart when he only patted Miley's head and accepted. Her mother thought it was the cutest thing and was crazy about Neji ever since.

It was weird living with her mother again; especially after all of that time they spent apart. It was definitely different from the time she lived with her as a teen. Now living with her mom meant having someone who cared about where you went, what you did, and when you were coming home.

It was strange for her to adjust to all of that; Strange in a good way. It was nice to come home after a long day to someone that loved her and wanted to talk for a change. She had grown so accustomed to coming home with a Miley, eating dinner, playing a game and then going off to sleep. So much so that when an adult came into her life like that it was different, and welcomed.

But moments like now, when Neji (whom her mother was fanatical over once again) was involved; the mother role got to be annoying.

"Hi Neji," She greeted happy to hear his voice.

"I'd like to take you out tonight," He greeted upon hearing her. She knew from his tone that he was smirking. It was routine by now that they go out every weekend. And every moment they spent together, to Tenten was time well spent.

She smiled hugely. "Yeah, where?"

* * *

_**8:00 PM**_

That night, Neji came to pick her up. Her mother eagerly answered the door for the Hyuga and as Tenten finished getting ready, Miley and Elaine kept him more than busy.

Across the street from all the laughter and joy, a man sat in his car. Behind what could have been a normal evening, waited a sinister force ready to strike.

Sally's brother, Jero counted the minutes as they ticked slowly away. By Hiashi's order, they waited three weeks before striking.

'_Tonight, we make our move.'_

The moment that Neji would pay for his crime, was soon, which meant, so was his paycheck for serving his head to the clan on a silver platter.

20 minutes later, with his sister by his side, (who was keen on breaking the duo up without knowing of the true reason beyond the 'I want to make the bastard pay for how bad he's hurt you' reason) he watched from the black car across the street, unsuspected.

A large creepy smirk plastered on his face as he watched the foolish Hyuga Neji take away the one person that could have protected the little girl.

* * *

_**8:36 PM**_

Back at the house, once the couple had left Elaine decided to go out for dinner with Miley and rent some movies. After all, just because her daughter was out on a date did not mean she had to sit at home and be miserable.

"Miles?"

"Yes, Grama?" called the little girl from the living room.

"Let's go get some fun movies to watch, what do you say?"

"Yay, I like Movies!"

She grabbed the keys to her daughter's car and turned off the kitchen light as and locked the house door behind them.

From across the street, Jero watched as they climbed into the car before driving away. He cursed at their luck and slammed a fist at the wheel.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked, oblivious to the downfall that had just occurred. If only they'd gone out later. If only that old lady had just fallen asleep like they'd planned!

"The kids getting away, that's what!"

Confused, the red head placed on her seat belt as Jero took off after the car that had just turned the stop sign up ahead. "I thought we were trying to break up Neji and the brunette bitch? What does the kid have to do with anything? U better not be planning on hurting anyone!" She screamed at him as their car followed at a safe distance in the dark night.

"I didn't agree on hurting anyone Jero! But that bitch of course…"

Her brother rolled her eyes. "Trust me ok? No ones going to get hurt."

'_Except for Neji of course.' _He thought to himself but first he had to get his hands on that girl.

* * *

_**9:06 PM**_

Back at the restaurant things took on a lighter atmosphere. They spoke of work and how they had missed each other as they waited for their food.

And as they ate, Neji caught sight of the ring on her finger. Unable to help himself, he asked her the dying question that's been on his mind since the moment they became friends at the coffee shop.

"Sorry if this is too inappropriate. But that ring….is it the ring he…."

Nearly choking on her food, she was able to swallow and keep a straight face.

"Umm yes…I know it's not fair to you, that I still have this on." She laughed humorlessly. "It's mostly out of habit, though."

A silence took over their table. And Neji was sure that that would be the end of their date.

"It felt like one big nightmare, when he died." she said to him, finally. "I used to think: 'Maybe I will wake up, and he will be in bed with me.' But I knew it was not going to be so. Would you believe it? I use to take his aftershave lotion and spray it on his pillow just so I could smell him. Just the smell of it made me feel like he was there with me."

He watched her as she continued. "But, I think….I think it's about time I faced the facts."

She wiped the corners of her mouth and proceeded to take the ring off and place it in the safe corner of her purse. Neji noticed her discomfort at his mentioning it, and he quickly regretted ever bringing it up.

"Are you sure? You don't have to take it off. I was only curious…"

She gave him a determined smile that set his heart beating faster than he knew possible. "No. It's fine. Trust me I needed to do that a _long_ time ago. Besides, I'm here with you, on our date. It would be way out of line."

Gratefully, he nodded at her. He didn't bother to ignore the relief he felt as their dinner continued pleasantly. He couldn't help how pleased he felt that she would take the ring off just at his mentioning, and not only that, but their dinner didn't seem to crash and burn like he feared it might. He knew it was fate. He knew that night was a sign. _They were meant to happen._

* * *

_**9:53 PM**_

Deciding to skip their planned movie and go to his condo instead, they rode in comfortable silence until arriving at his complex.

Conversation did the opposite of stall once they got out of the car. It flowed easily as she talked up a storm, explaining how she dealt without her mom over the years after he asked how she was enjoying her mother's company. She spoke of her younger years, which he listen attentively to and appeared genuinely interested about. As she spoke she didn't fail to notice that he spoke very little of his childhood.

If he related to something in his adult life he commented, but no stories of parents, home life, and school life ever popped up. Just as Tenten was getting ready to ask him about his best memories from his childhood, he spoke first.

"Where did you go for College?" He asked as they walked up the stairs hand in hand. The elevator was nearby but wanting as much time as possible with each other, they took the stairs.

"Konoha State University," She responded. "Home of the Fire Dragons"

He smirked. "Ah," he said. "You were one of the mighty Dragons. That was my home school."

"Yeah? It's funny that we never met before this. How long ago did you graduate?"

He chuckled loudly, and the sound bounced off the hollow room of steps. "A while ago, about 4 years."

"Wow, 2 years my senior." She shared a meaningful look with him. They both laughed at the hidden humor. "I majored in English. I'm working on being a writer someday."

He nodded in approval, and at his interest and impressed expression Tenten felt her heart swell. "Many people that attend there go for law and medical," he answered. "I'm not sure why. It's not like we need thousands of people in one field. It's good to know you're branching out."

They climbed the last few steps together in silence, and when they got to his apartment level, he said. "I know you'll be great as a writer."

She blushed at that and said quietly, "Thank you,"

At his door he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and at the delicate action she smiled lightly. "What about you?" Her smile turned sweet as he unlocked his door, but he didn't reciprocate.

His face simply grew wary as he fought with his key. "What about me?"

She paused at his tone; confused, she wasn't sure why he seemed so guarded about such a simple topic. From the moment they became friends Neji always bombarded her with questions about her life but rarely spoke of his. She figured that by now, that they were technically together, he would have launched into his life story without her asking but it was obvious that that wasn't the case.

"Well, I know you were raised here. But where are you're parents from?" She began carefully.

"I'm not sure," he answered, surprising her. They walked into his dark, silent condo with him at the lead. He hung up his jacket, and took hers off as he continued, "They died when I was very young."

Mouth agape and speechless, Tenten felt her heart hurt for this man as she pictured this person whom she loved, suffering as a child; orphaned, with no parents, or siblings that she new of.

"Neji I'm—"

His voice was cold when he interrupted her. "You're Sorry… I know. So is everyone else I meet."

The room then filled with an awkward, tensioned silence as they stood near the front.

"I'm sorry," he sighed gently pulling her to him. "It's just a hard topic for me. I didn't mean to sound childish or obnoxious. It's not something I talk a lot about. But I know you meant to be caring and respectful to my loss."

"No, no. New subject, I'm sorry for even bringing it up. I know what its like to mourn for someone you love."

He pulled her back to see her face, and without any exchange of words, he bent down to kiss her. She was just too perfect! She had to be the most understanding, loving, and kind person he'd met in a long, long time. He found it harder to resist her by the minute. His lips pressed to hers softly, and he ran his tongue over them for an instant before pulling away. Her skin felt warm and soft to his fingertips and he knew he could caress it endlessly.

Reluctantly he let his hand fall to his sides.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Water's fine." She insisted as she sat down on his leather couch. Anything cold to help simmer down the heat he was building within her.

* * *

**10:03 PM**

It was a block away from home that Elaine began to suspect someone following them. She had the uncanny feeling on the way to the DVD rental, but now on the long drive back she was almost positive at the theory.

Putting it to test, she turned a different corner and then another at a street light and then another….all with the same outcome. The silver car behind her was by no mistake the same vehicle behind her an hour ago.

Suddenly the sleeping Miley in the back began to fidget. "Help me…" She mumbled.

Confused and not sure on what she should focus on the most: her granddaughter or this person on her bumper following her every move?

When Miley burst to full out screaming Elaine knew she needed to call Tenten. What started off as a normal day was starting to get out of her hands. She needed Miley's medicine. But she needed to do her part first.

"Miles…" The screams died down at the familiar soothing voice.

Elaine did her best to stay calm when she noticed the car behind her speeding up. "Miles…this is grandma baby wake up."

By instinct as the car sped up, Elaine did too. "Miles this is…..grandma!"

As fear started to set in at this mysterious car suddenly speeding up too much on her bumper the calm voice mandatory to set Miley off from her night terror was gone. Instead as Elaine founder herself hitting 80 miles, pure yelling and panic set in. "Miley wake up! MILES!"

Unfortunately that did nothing to help Miley's situation. The shrieks turned to screaming again and fidgeting. Hard and rough as she yelped. "No! No! It BURNS!"

Almost from no where the car behind her sped up to her bumper and purposely hit the back of Tenten's car.

That hit was what Elaine needed to realize. This wasn't a game, this person whoever it was, had no good intentions. He was dangerous, and what he wanted from them she knew nothing of but she realized she had to get away from this silent neighborhood where everyone was asleep. She needed to get to a place with people!

The silver car slammed into her bumper again, harder this time. And the rough jolt woke Miley up from the night terror, but to hysterical crying.

"Oh kami, I need my cell!" But the small device was buried deep in her purse. Far from her reach, and there was no way she could stop now to get it.

Suddenly she had an idea.

"Miles, Neji….you like Neji right?"

By now she was hitting 85-90 on the empty streets. No one seemed to be around, and she was moving to fast for those around to do anything.

"Where does Neji live miles?" Only crying came from the back.

An inch away from her bumper she saw the driver of the car. It was a dark haired man and a red head at the passenger seat; they looked to be yelling at each other.

"MILES! Please baby, I know you know just point for grandma."

Another collision came to the back. Elaine was almost afraid to picture how badly bent it must have been.

"MILEY!"

* * *

_**10:03 PM**_

Back at Neji's condo after endless sessions of making out, shirts were off and the temperature kept rising.

While nibbling on her earlobe, Neji said. "You're beautiful Ten. You had to be made just for me. An angel; you're my Tenshi."

She groaned at the feelings he was making her feel and at the sweet words he whispered in her ear. They hadn't even gotten to the best part yet and she still felt like exploding.

He stopped suddenly. "If we don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to hold back much longer." His breath was heavy and at the feel of her plump breasts heaving up and down on his chest, he groaned softly.

"Then don't stop, I love you." she said bravely, in tears. Where they had come from she didn't know but she was just so scared.

"I love you too…but are you sure? We can't take this back," he warned.

She nodded her head. "I know." She whispered their lips a centimeter apart.

She was scared yes, but the desire in his eyes matched the passion in hers so she knew that she wanted to take the next step with him.

Wordlessly his lips were back on hers as they grinded to the feel of each other. The tears kept slipping beyond her control. Neji wiped them away and they both stood to their feet.

"Shhh….." he said, leading her to his room, and closed the door behind them. "Just let yourself feel me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, but I…"

"Tenshi, just let yourself feel this and enjoy it. I love you; sorry it took so long for me to say it. But I've loved you since the moment we first met at the hospital."

She smiled up at him in his arms. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really. From then until the moment we met at the coffee shop and until now. You've become my best friend, ironically."

He shot her a sexy smirk through his lidded eyes.

"You are my world now…." He kissed her and she kissed him back with equal passion. They continued the battle of tongue. And before she could tell Neji to stop, or before she could decide if she wanted him to stop, he was undressing her and she was undressing him…

* * *

**10:52 PM**

She slept in Nejis arms. But dreamt she was outside in a meadow, kneeling by Saito's grave. At first, there was nothing but a few flashes of color, and a shadow dancing away. And then, as if someone had magically lightened a light bulb, she could see everything.

Saito, his hair swinging from the wind, and a light smile on his face was running away from her. 'I see you've found someone else,' he seemed to say. 'You don't need me anymore then,' Tenten just stood there in her dream, desperately trying to understand his confusing words. It wasn't until he grinned and whispered a 'bye' and started to jog away, that she finally understood what he meant to say.

She instinctively shouted at him to stop, pleading for him to just listen to what she had to say. She broke into a run, but found herself moving in frustrating slow motions. Tenten tried screaming to him again, to tell him to stop, but her voice was overpowered by the wind, and he didn't hear her. She felt a stinging pain in her right hand and looked down. For the first time, she noticed that her hand wasn't empty, and that she held a broken picture frame of her wedding picture. Red blood oozed from her cut to the green glass below, and Tenten cringed away in horror from the sight.

Her eyes snapped open to the quiet darkness of Neji's bedroom, and she quickly bolted to a sitting position. Her breathing was hitched, and horribly controlled, but she barely paid attention. Her mind was briefly replaying her dream.

The first thing she realized was that she wasn't alone in the room when Neji moved to a sitting position next to her. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist in comfort and she turned to bury her face in his chest. The sweet, masculine smell of his skin would dim the nightmare away to an effective dull pain, instead of an outright horror. He would chase the horrible pictures away better than anyone else.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he whispered running his fingers gently through her hair. There was the sound of the bed creaking under them as they laid back down to face each other. And then again, her shaky sigh as she shook her head yes, her head still buried deep into his smooth warm chest.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No," Tenten declined. "It's something that I rather not relive through words."

"I respect that then," he agreed. "Let's just try to get back to sleep."

She agreed, sleepily.

Yet, even with his contenting arms, tight and protective around her, she couldn't shake off Saito's voice. His words just wouldn't leave her mind.

'_I see you've found someone else.'_

'_You don't need me anymore, then…'_

Suddenly, a loud pounding on the front door startled them both into a sitting position.

"Who's that?" She whispered holding on to him but he was already throwing a robe on and handing her his shirt.

"I don't know. But I'm about to find out."

The minute he opened the door, Elaine and Miley came tumbling from the opening..

The little girl ran to Neji gripping his thigh.

"Neji!" She whimpered and Tenten came following behind worried.

But Miley only saw Neji. "I was so scared…I'm glad you're my daddy. I-I luv you…"

She was so sleepy and tired; she didn't really understand the things that were happening. Grandma had been driving so fast, and she had tried so hard to remember where Neji lived.

A brief shocked silence filled the room, Miley was just glad that she had a chance to see his smile and catch his response before fading into heavy darkness, right before her grandma started talking real loud and fast about not having enough time. "I love you too Miles."

* * *

_**11:00 PM**_

8 minutes later, Miley opened her eyes at the sound of raised voices and crashing glass, rubbing her eyes she sleepily got up. Mommy and Daddy were fighting? They woke her up.

No, that's not Mommy's voice she realized, it was Neji and someone else, somebody she didn't know. She rubbed her eyes some more and climbed down from the bed. She wanted Mommy. She wanted to tell them they'd woken her up and that she was scared. She hated all that yelling.

Before she could get to the hallway, she heard the sound of more glass shattering like fireworks to the floor. Her Mommy was the first to come into view as she screamed "Stop it!" over and over. Peering into the living room the sight before her almost made her cry. Her breath only caught in her throat as the devastating scene in front of her unfolded.

Daddy and another man, one she didn't recognize, were smashing on the walls and yelling at each other. Her Mommy was on top of another woman, one she remembered seeing once before, and they were rolling on the floor hitting each other; smashing glass down as they did. Everyone looked real mad but her Mommy looked afraid.

Her first instinct was to go to her Mom. Hold her, and stop that red haired lady from hurting her. But she couldn't move, and she knew she was too little to do anything. Without knowing how or when, she heard herself start to cry. "Mommy." She whimpered. They all turned to notice her immediately, but her Mommy was the first to catch her eye.

She saw fear, for the first time in her eyes and knew she should just go back to bed or they would be really mad and scared for her. She shouldn't have got up, she had to leave.

Just as the connection registered in her brain however, the man had pushed her daddy over the counter and was headed straight for her. Turning quickly back down the dark hallway Miley tried to run back to her room, small legs trembling and unsure. But try as she might to urge her feet to move faster or make all the yelling disappear, someone had grabbed her from behind and was clamping a rough hand over her mouth.

She fought and screamed with all her might, her legs hitting and kicking the air furiously as the person carrying her turned to run for the door. Heart beating so quickly she thought she was still dreaming, Miley screamed even more as the man open the front door and she yelped in surprise as the hands carrying her went limp and she fell to the floor.

Wide eyed, and trembling she turned to see the man slumped over on the ground with pieces of glass and flowers around his head and her Mommy standing above him breathing heavily with blood running on the side of her forehead. The other lady was on the floor by her feet. She looked ready to jump on Mommy again but Daddy was yelling at her so loudly and so angrily before she even had the chance to…..she'd never heard him yell so loud before.

Someone else had come into the apartment before Miley could notice anything else. It was grandma and a short old man she'd never seen before. The man was shocked and the little girl barely heard it when he asked. "W-what's going on here?"

Mommy had come over to her and scooped her up safely into her arms. She ran her hands through her hair and told Grandma and the big man that entered the room, "Call the police, these people trespassed in here and they were trying to take my daughter."

ToBeContinued~~~…

* * *

A/N: Want to know what happened in the time that Miley closed her eyes? R&R! It helps me upload faster. And the faster I update the faster you get to find out…..:)

N let me know what you guys think should Tenten annoy Neji about his past until he tells her or let him tell her when he's ready?

JANE~

-AH


	15. Enough Already

**Burning Flames**

**Chapter 15**

"_Enough Already"_

* * *

**!** ~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~**!**

_**August 27, 2006**__** 2:28 am**_

'_Ma'm i__s there anything that you know about that may have encouraged this attack?"_

_Tenten sat unmoving. She held a shaking Miley and stared at the wall until he would get the point and leave. No, she would not answer any of his damn questions. Nothing that had taken place was her fault._

_Luckily, Neji noticed her silence from across the room and excused himself from the other cop that was speaking to him about what would happen to Sally and her brother, both had to go into questioning but they had enough proof on her brother to lock him up._

_He placed a light hand on her shoulder. Sternly, he gave a look to the cop. "I think the events of today were stressful enough. We'll call you if we got any comments or developments."_

_Understanding the aura around the tall man the officer only nodded and followed his colleague out. Elaine came with a cup of warm green tea and handed it to Tenten. The brunette silently took the small teacup. No one spoke. No one moved. They hardly breathed. _

_Miley remained silently hooked to her mother's arms while Tenten racked her brain confused. She didn't understand, half of her accepted what just happened but another half feels like she was dreaming. And hey, maybe she was, any minute now. Any minute now…she would wake up and things would be back to normal…_

* * *

_**7:59 am**_

Unfortunately, no one could ignore what happened and things did not go back to normal. Instead, they got worse. No one could get back to sleep after the cops left with Sally and her brother, not even Miley who was probably the most tired of them all could manage to close her eyes.

Hours before she herself was beginning to get sleepy (they were all sprawled around on the floor, Neji holding her, and Miley in her mothers arms.), Miley started to complain about pain.

"Mommy…" she called to the brunette who although comfortable in Neji's eyes could not get fear from her mind of the hours before.

"Yeah baby?" Her voice was raspy; she hadn't talked much since the cops came. She didn't know what to say really. She only bothered to speak to assure Neji and her mother that she was in fact ok and no one needed to go to the hospital.

"My head really hurts."

Worried everyone looked at her.

"Do you have her medicine?" Neji asked her. They were all talking so softly. All in whispers and light flutters. No one could find the strength to speak up. Tenten nodded and arose to get her daughters medicine from her bag.

After a few minutes of the fluoxetine, Miley was still complaining about pain. "Daddy, it still hurts…"

"Tens, maybe we should take her to…"

"NO!" At the surprised looks, she lowered her voice as Miley walked into her arms. "None of that, ok? I want no hospitals and no doctors."

She disappeared into Neji's second room and came back about 20 minutes later, with no Miley.

She gave her mom a pointed look, "See I can handle this."

Elaine knew her daughter was determined and that's why she said nothing. That's why as the morning passed and Miley woke up to night terrors once again, she remained silent, her and Neji both, it wasn't their place to say anything, Tenten was the mother and she with her own words 'Could handle it,'

* * *

_**August 31, 2006 **_

A few days later however, Elaine had enough. Too much denying had been going on. Her daughter was troubled and it was her place as Tenten's mother to speak up. No one brought up the Sally incident anymore, and everyone, her daughter mostly was trying their best to deny that Miley was getting worse.

One Thursday after Tenten got home from work, she decided to take her chances.

Her mom led her through the city and eventually wound the car in front of a large black building labeled. HOPE.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Tenten asked, curious.

Her mother did not answer.

She got out of the car and walked towards the building.

"Mom!" Tenten called, louder and noticeably angrier. Miley was in the back seat, she had no idea where she was or where they were going. Tenten was tired and angry, and the last thing she needed was a surprise.

Hoshigaki was a strong willed woman; when she turned around to the sound of her daughter's voice that determination seeped through every cell of her being. "What Tenten?"

"What are we doing here mom?" It wasn't a question, and Tenten was tired of pleading. "Miley and I are exhausted from shopping all day. Whatever you're doing in there—she made a point to glance at the building—you can do alone, we'll be in the car."

"You both need to come." Her voice was strained, as if it hurt her to speak.

"Why?" Tenten crossed her arms over her chest. She felt vulnerable, so many eyes were on her; strangers were watching her. They couldn't understand a word Tenten was saying and yet that fact seemed to make the situation even worse.

"Because."

"Mom!"

"Tenten."

"If you don't give me a good reason were not going in there."

Elaine trudged over to stand 2 feet from Tenten. She stared her daughter in the eyes for a very long time, and after she found what she was looking for, she sighed. "Look at her,"

Tenten looked at her mother and slowly followed the trail of her gaze to Miley, who sat staring at them both through the window glass, her face a mask of fear, and sadness.

"She needs help, baby. I know you're scared. I know you don't want to be alone from her, but Tenten," The older woman touched her shoulder gently, and when Tenten turned to look at her she smiled sadly. "There's not much you can do for her anymore. Let these people do their job. Let _them_ take over now."

Tenten found deep within her heart the truth behind her mother's words and with a determination to end her daughters suffering she called Neji at work.

"I'm proud of you." He said after listening to what she had to say. "But being away from her, that's going to be hard on you. Do you want to do that?"

Tenten sighed. "Of course I don't want to be away from her…"

"Neither do I, she's so precious and she's grown to mean so much to me…"

"But my mom's right, its time that I do this; she's only getting worse, and I don't like to see her in this much pain."

"Do they allow visiting?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then do it, I'll miss her dearly when she's gone, but as you said Tenshi, she _needs _this."

Tenten sat silently thinking to herself. "Can I speak to her before you…?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

After handing the phone to Miley and watching the little girl talk unenthusiastically to Neji, her and her mother shared a look.

'It was time, enough of this relentless cycle!'

* * *

_**September 2, 2006 12:28 Am**_

Dr. Drake disliked working with hard headed patients. They were beyond stubborn, usually in denial about critical and sensitive matters, and the biggest of all, whiny. Honestly speaking, they just seemed to get under his skin a lot more often then he'd like them too. It really wasn't his fault; it wasn't like he didn't enjoy his job, because he did.

He normally enjoyed looking forward to work in the mornings. He took pride in his job and knowing that he helped saved hundreds, if not thousands of lives. But when meeting patients who just didn't seem to _get it_, then the job becomes an actual chore instead of his career.

He liked to think of himself as a reasonable guy. He wasn't god, or the president, and by no means was he a miracle worker. No. He was just another doctor. And by the looks of things it appeared to him that Tenten Takahashi would be just another headache.

She stared at him through small dangerous slits from her place across his desk. Every fiber of her being radiated mother bear ready to protect her cub. She seemed so cold and angry, at whom he didn't know, but he'd seen patients like her before, he's even seen worse.

He forced a smile that increased his aging lines but did not reach his pale blue eyes. "Welcome, Ladies." He looked purposely at Tenten and reached out his hand out of common policy. Regardless of his personal opinions the job did come first, after all.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tenten, I've heard a lot about you from your mother." The English accent he's mastered since birth still managed to come through even when he was trying his best to speak Japanese. Tenten frowned and accepted his waiting hand.

She slouched into his chair and in pure annoyance stated. "You can drop the act Dr. Drake I can speak English fluently." Truth to her words her English was in fact fluent and flawless. If he hadn't known she was part Chinese he would have labeled her as American.

Despite her rude outburst, he didn't show that it fazed him the least and instead looked to the little girl sitting on Tenten's lap. She was adorable, maybe not splitting image of her mother but certain things just pointed out that they were related. The child stared at him in curiosity, and although it took a little digging he found what he was looking for.

"Is this Miley?"

She shrunk slightly in her seat and hid behind her mothers arm. Dr. Drake smiled on the inside. He found it, deep inside her big innocent eyes hid sadness laced heavily with fear.

Protectively mother bear hugged Miley to herself and stated curtly. "Yes this is my daughter."

Lacing his fingers into one another and dropping his elbows to his desk, he looked to Tenten again.

"Ok, and what can I help you with this morning?"

He watched as she took in a deep breath to steady herself. "My daughter has post-Dysthymia and I have done my best to ignore it in the past and label it as small scarring but I know now this is important to her now, and her future. Please help my daughter get better. Let this therapy help my little girl. This place is my only chance to fix this."

He nodded understandingly but was really analyzing her. It seemed to him that Miley wasn't the only one in need of therapy. Tenten seemed to have been fighting her own demons. He kept no signs of his thoughts on his face however and only smiled kindly at the deep love she harbored for her daughter.

"We will do everything we can here at HOPE. When do you want us to start?"

A determined look flashed into her eyes, and Dr. Drake knew, this patient was not like all the others. "I want to admit her today."

For 3 hours, theyran tests, measured and had there way with her. And for 3 hours, Tenten had to sit back hopelessly and watch. Now that it was time for Tenten to go home, she didn't know how to go about it. Leaving Miley was always the hardest part.

"Sweetie?"

She gently reached over on the small hospital bed to touch her daughter's head. The little girl heard the voice of her mother, but kept her eyes otherwise glued to the TV and made no visible proof of having heard her. Tenten noticed this and looked at her baby sadly. Whatever they had done or said to her had hit home. Although it hurt her to see her daughter in pain, Tenten could only hope that this recover therapy would benefit her daughter in the long run.

"Doctor Drake, I think it's safe to say that this is completely pointless," Tenten whispered defeated. Her throat contracted painfully just before she choked out, "She refuses to even look at me and I won't be able to see her in weeks! I-I don't think I can stand not being there for her when she needs me."

Dr. Drake gave Tenten's shoulder an encouraging squeeze. "Don't give up now, Tenten." The middle aged man said kindly, "This is going to be a very critical moment for Miley from now on. And as you visit her every 2 weeks she can't have you giving up on her. Please, I know leaving her here is hard, but it's the best thing for her right now."

The brunette shook her head in a dejected matter. "What's the point?" She drawled out, while running her fingers through her messy hair. "This stupid therapy might not even work anyway. I got into this mess when I left her alone that time, how you can expect me to leave her now-"

"Tenten, don't!"

"Why should I stop mom!" She yelled to the older woman standing from across the room. "So as if to convince myself, that it's not my fault, to give myself hope that this stupid fear will leave, and all the marks that it made on my life, and her life will just magically disappear?"

The room filled with silence.

"I shouldn't have left for Tanzaku Gai. My gut feeling was telling me so, and I should have listened to it."

Tenten stood up slowly after saying this. She picked up her keys and her hand bag along with the bag filled with Miley's things. The hospital had ordered her to take it all home. So that Miley had no memories or reminders of her home that would hinder her progression and therapy. "I can't do much about it now, and forcing myself to ignore what's really happening to her is out of the question. It will only cause us both pain."

She smiled in low spirits at Dr. Drake and then her mother. "It could be worse, right?"

Dr. Drake smiled back and agreed. "Yes, it could have. Just be grateful that it _isn't any_ worse than this."

Her mother nodded, concurring as well. "Absolutely,"

With a slow nod of agreement on her part, Tenten sucked it all up. She was a big girl, she'd made a mistake and now it was time to learn from it. Bending down to Miley, who finally looked back at her, she grabbed her daughter's tiny hands. She stared into those auburn eyes which had given her so much strength and love in the past and did the hardest thing she'd ever had to do as a mother.

She kissed her daughter on the forehead, then on both cheeks. She stared into her eyes and said "Stay here Miley. Be a good girl, and Mommy will come back for you. Ok?"

Seemingly finally able to understand what was happening, the little girl made to grab her mothers neck and stop her from leaving but Tenten had in fact sucked it all up. She gently pushed her small hands away, got up from her crouch and ignored the screams and cry's coming from the little girl she'd given life to but whom in turn ended given life back to her.

"I'll call every day to check on her." She said dejectedly to Dr. Drake and then looking to her mother she stated, "Let's go."

"NO! MOMMY DON'T GO!"

Again, she stared into those auburn eyes which had given her so much strength and love in the past and did something she never thought she could do. She willingly walked away.

She willingly accepted that motherhood wasn't perfect. That she could only do her best. Miley may hate her in the future for letting a bunch of strangers throw her fear in her face. Miley may never understand her reasons. But she had to at least try. So, she walked away.

* * *

_**September 4, 2006**__**, 4:56 pm**_

"Hello?" she said.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked. Ten-ten released a silent laugh and nodded.

"Yes, of course I am. I'll stop by before heading home." She told him.

"I'll see you then…" he told her. She nodded and smiled.

"I love you…" she told him. She could almost see his face as he smiled on the other end.

"I love you too…" he said.

"Bye." And with that, she flipped her phone and placed her cell back in her bag.

"And who was that?' said a voice, she turned her chair around to look at Temari who was looking at her with a grin on her face. Ten-ten smiled at her and clicked her tongue.

"None of your damn business."

She smiled at Tamari's pout. Her mother was right it wasn't all bad. After all, this was for the better. And the pain did ease since the day she left Miley at HOPE in the hands of those counselors and doctors. There was in fact some easing to this part of her that felt hopeless, and that everything that she was going through was meaningless.

* * *

Neji got home an hour before Tenten was to arrive and found his lawyer knocking on his door.

"Daichi, what are you doing here?" He caught his eyes and understood this was a serious visit. Without another word, he unlocked the door to his condo and both men followed silently inside.

Neji placed his keys on the hook and invited the man with his hands to have a seat.

Once both were seated, the Hyuga turned to his lawyer. "You don't visit unless something is wrong so, what's going on now?"

Daichi ran his hands through his graying beard in exhaustion; Neji's case was really taking a toll on him. This was definitely a big one.

"Do you remember the letter that I found from elder Hiroto? And when we talked about using it as evidence against the main house, to help win this case?"

Neji nodded to himself, unaffected yet.

"Well, they've found a way against that. There saying that it doesn't have the main family seal," At that last word he rolled his eyes childishly and sighed before continuing. "And because it doesn't have the seal,"

Neji quickly caught on. "They're saying it's a forgery…"

"Exactly…"

The long haired man abruptly sat up, furious. "You and I both know that's not true. Hell they know it too!"

Daichi looked at Neji sadly, almost helpless. He hated that look.

"Neji…" His lawyer began, "I'm sorry, but they have moved the case to premeditated first degree murder, your family is still using the alibi that you were in fact in the compound for the murder. Not to mention that they have witnesses, and you have none."

He immediately turned to face Daichi. "SO WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!"

The attorney slowly got up to face his client. "I'm saying that things are looking really shaky right now, all they need is evidence of your DNA, and a judge that's one their side and this case is over."

"BUT I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"I'm not saying you did, just keep up what your doing, Don't contact them, or let them get in touch with you, all they need is one strand of your hair to put you behind bars and—"

"I'm screwed," He whispered looking around his compound. This had to be a joke, this couldn't be happening.

Suddenly a laugh bellowed from his throat. "You think I killed him don't you?"

Daichi's eyes widened taken aback by the question. "What...no of course no-"

"YOU THINK I KILLED MY OWN FATHER DON'T YOU?"

"NEJI! Look at who you're talking to. I'm working for you, busting my ass to save yours why would I think something like that?"

A silence engulfed the room as they stared each other down.

"I'm sorry," Neji finally admitted giving in. He was just so freaking pissed!

"Are you going to get the files from the cops about the incident a few days ago? They were after me, I _know _it. Miley, the little girl was just an excuse so they could get to me."

Daichi raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any proof? Witnesses? The mother of the chi-"

"No. She…doesn't know. And that's how I want it to stay." He gave him a stern look. "But his sister Sally and their house, there's got to be proof there."

His lawyer nodded collecting his files and fixing his tie. "I'll get a warrant and assign an investigator by tomorrow. If we find something, we'll go back to filing for 'Negligence'."

He walked towards the door and just as Daichi was about to speak, a knock shocked both men.

"Where you expecting someone?"

Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah, but not this early." He opened the door to find Tenten's smiling face.

"Hey there stranger," She greeted looking from his lawyer to him. She stepped in and gave him a quick kiss before turning to the other man in the room.

"Umm…"

Daichi laughed. "Daichi Rin, Neji's At-"

"My friend," He interrupted. "Daichi's…a friend." The two men shared a look that Tenten took notice of but found harmless enough to ignore.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tenten, his girlfriend."

Daichi grabbed her empty hand and kissed her wrist. "Ahh, the famous Tenten…the pleasures all mine."

After all introductions were set he checked his time. "I'm terribly sorry, but I've got to run. It was nice meeting you. Neji…I'll keep you in touch."

The Hyuga nodded and after he left, Tenten gave him an odd look. "I've never heard you speak about a Daichi before…"

His head spinning with the words of his lawyer, Neji forced himself to act normal. "Well yeah…and you didn't tell me you were coming so early."

Tenten giggled. "Well yeah, because I wanted to surprise you."

'_Believe me' _he thought to himself_. 'You have no idea...'_

* * *

After they watched a movie, both decided to do some work, Neji sat on the couch next to her typing up his report of a recent fire rescue while Tenten sat and planned her next issue for September.

The house phone rang, and the noise caused Neji to sigh heavily.

"Don't worry." She told him. "I'll get it, continue with your files."

Crossing the living room she walked up to where the phone stood on the table.

"Hello?" She asked, oddly comfortable with his things as if they were her own.

"Neji…-I-is that you?"

Tenten remained silent. She recognized the voice, but was almost afraid to assume.

"It's Sally…"

This time the silence wasn't unsure, it was Tenten trying to remain calm in front of Neji.

"What do you want?" She told herself that she had every right to sound upset.

"I deserve that. But please, I only want to apologize." There was a pause, before "I'm so sorry Tenten. I had no idea of his intentions that night."

She glanced at Neji. He appeared to be calm, but Tenten was sure that below the stoic exterior laid an angry, turbulent man. It was far too soon for him to speak to her.

She tilted her head slightly to the side and pretended to look at the time. To the person on the other line she strictly whispered. "Not now."

"He's not happy with me, is he?" Sally's voice was sad as she spoke to her, and rather than bitterness, Tenten only felt the women's shame. But as much as she felt pity, her own anger she probably felt 10X more.

"What do you think?"

At the growl that unintentionally escaped her lips, Neji's attention flew to her quickly, just as the line went silent.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, frowning at the look on her face.

"Um..." She wasn't sure what to tell him. "Retails salesman….this one doesn't seem to understand '_No'_…" She tried to keep her tone light and joking, but she knew from the look on his face that he wasn't fooled. She giggled nervously, excused herself and entered his bedroom for more privacy. Not that Sally deserved one minute of her time.

"Look," she began fiercely. "I don't want you calling here again do you understand me? I owe you nothing, Neji owes you nothing, I believe he has made himself clear before. I will not hesitate for one moment, to call the police the next time you call; you are in fact disobeying your restraining order."

There was a long pause.

Tenten turned back to glance at the slightly ajar door leading to the hallway and lowered her voice. "And I acknowledge your apology, but by no circumstances do I accept that apology from you, am I making myself clear? If not, I can always hang up on your ass."

"Yes. I understand perfectly." Sally finally agreed. "But for the record, I was never mad at you, I was mad at Neji, and myself. I was jealous because you had easily what I worked so hard to have and…I truly am sorry."

At that, Tenten took it upon herself to end the call. Enough already. She was so sick of people apologizing. I'm sorry about the incident. I'm sorry about Miley. I'm sorry about the fire. I'm sorry about Saito. Enough already. Just….enough.

As she turned to walk outside, Neji met her halfway to the door. "Are you okay?"

She lifted her eyes to meet his and gave him a look that asked, 'Really, do I look okay?'

He wrapped her in his arms. "You're right. That was a stupid question. Let me rephrase, did you manage to get rid of the hard headed salesman?"

Tenten giggled, the sound of it echoed through his chest and Neji felt guilty, knowing that she didn't know what he knew. He knew that she wouldn't stay if he told her about his past, and he knew that technically, he was forcing her to stay, under his lies.

"Yes, I did. I managed to get rid of that stupid sales person." She looked up to give him a cute grin, right before standing on the tips of her toes to give him a quick kiss.

She grabbed his pale hands and led him outside of the room to the kitchen. "Now, changing the subject, what would you like for dinner?"

Neji forced the thoughts of his past from his mind and forced a smirk. "Are you on the menu?"

Again, that open belly like laugh exploded from deep down as she shot him a look and proclaimed "You wish!" A knife churned in his stomach, at the look in her eyes… love, trust, and loyalty. _'Oh kami_,' he wondered. _'Dore dake ōku no?'_

How much more could he take? How much more lies could he give to her? How much longer, until this all got out of control and he lost her?"

Enough already. Just… mou ii desu.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Ok, so how about I lost the first written form of this chapter that I wrote? *Sigh* I swear, my PC is really getting on my nerves I might just switch to my laptop. I hate when I leave my computer only to come back with it already shut down. LUCKILY the stupid thing saved parts of it but for the most part I was free scripting here. Hopefully the idea that I had in mind came across and you all aren't looking at your computer screen like 'W T F?' HAHA._

_Anyway….YAY I UPDATED! _

_Thanks so much for the feedback last time guys, one of the most popular chapters yet, Love to here your thoughts (so happy that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it AND glad to hear that this isn't as jumbled in my head as it is on paper…or this case computer.)_

_Keep em coming! Leave me with your thoughts? _

_JANE!_

_-AH_

_**Dore dake ōku no- **_How much more?

**Mou ii desu- **Enough Already.


	16. To Brother In laws

**Burning Flames**

**Chapter 16**

_**"To Brother in Laws"**_

_******!** ~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~**!**_

* * *

_**November 2, 2006**_

The two months flew by before anyone knew it; each month going by uneventful. It felt as though a storm had gone past, like the moment after heavy rain and the flowers starts to bloom. The aftermath of a storm is always the calmest. For Tenten through the repetitive process, it was like everything began to calm down.

After Halloween, which they spent at one of Tenten's office parties, Neji and Tenten fell into a calm routine of dates, long passionate nights and checking on Miley. With her mom in town, Tenten didn't spend as much time at home. Elaine didn't mind it so much since she spent more of her time with her friends as well as traveling back and forth to America to keep up with her job. She hasn't gone back officially because of Miley; she wanted to be there for her granddaughter as much as possible.

Currently, she stepped out of her car and walked to 'Creamers'.

She entered the coffee shop wryly. dressed and ready for work. After stepping into the store, she breathed in the smell of coffee, pastries, and coffee creamer.

She walked up to the counter the same way she'd done every morning for a straight week.

"Good morning, Tenten." The cashier, Steve, greeted her with a smile. "Here for another cup of coffee with your boyfriend?"

Tenten rolled her eyes as he typed in the usual, and lifted the purse from her shoulder to the counter so she could take out the necessary cash. Ignoring his little comment, she quickly reminded him about the other person that normally accompanied her.

"Don't forget-" She started, but before she could finish he was ripping out the receipt from the cashier and handing her the change.

"Neji, I know." He whispered, amused.

"Whatever." She sneered at him playfully, trying to hide her growing blush. It was still so embarrassing having people speak openly about her and Neji. It was a good feeling but still so awkward at the same time. She hastily accepted her change from his outstretched hand and made her way over to their usual table.

Ever since Miley's been in the HOPE hospital, they have been coming there every morning around eight. She had to start work at ten and Neji had to start his job at the fire house around noon. Tenten was surprised that he started working so late but he explained to her, when she brought up the subject, that he usually had to stay much later because of it.

It was a warm, breezy day. The sun was out, the coffee shop was busier than ever, and Tenten felt in good spirits. Although work had been killing her with deadlines and meetings, going back and forth between houses did become tiresome after a while. Her mom was here to visit, and it wasn't fair to her to be at a man's house every other day, but then she and Neji had just begun their relationship. Things were going blissfully and she'd hate to mess it up because she didn't have any time for him.

Despite being the next heir to the throne in his clan and letting down almost everybody that once looked up to him, Neji followed his dream of helping save lives. She respected that about him since she knew that she wouldn't have the heart to do so. No matter how much she wanted to pursue a dream, her family was always first .

Speaking of Neji…..where was he?

She looked at the window on the left hand side of her seat and sighed. She checked her cell phone again for the ninth time. And finally gave up. He was late.

Late and Neji doesn't go together…at all.

In fact, he was usually the first one in the café. This was a complete turn in the order of their usual mornings. She took a sip of her cappuccino and then stood to leave. She had to be at work in the next fifteen minutes and if she ran into traffic on the way there she was going to be late.

At an attempt to convince her-self that the disappointment in her heart wasn't there, she started to think of work. She reminded herself that it shouldn't concern her if he was late. Neji was a grown man, and she was sure he would call to explain later. Even then, she knew it was obvious to any fool, that the way she left the cafe, was not how she'd arrived.

* * *

_**10:06 am**_

She walked into Ads inc. to find Gabby smiling at her, more chipper than usual. After grabbing her messages she gave the receptionist a weird look. "What's going on?" She asked casually.

If possible Gabby's grin got larger. "Oh not much, you just have a surprise in your office that's all."

Tenten gave an odd look but continued on to her office. When she opened the door to see what was in her office, she nearly screamed. It wasn't a what, it was who.

"SAI!" She said excitedly running up to hug him, "I can't believe it's you!"

There he stood. The brother to her deceased husband stood in his dark blue T, ripped jeans, and leather jacket. His hair was disheveled and a small smile crossed his face when he stood up to hug her.

"Yup, panda buns. It's me, in the flesh."

* * *

An hour later, she just about had it with Sai. It's funny because she was so excited to see him that she was sure there was no way she would be annoyed with him. Well the sayings true. Never say never. The man wouldn't give her a break ever since she told him that Miley was in HOPE'S hospital. Who are those people? What will they do to her? Was leaving her there really necessary? Blah, blah, blah.

"What are you going to do about the price of her medicine?" Sai asked her as she climbed the stairs to go to he copy room.

"I don't really know," she admitted honestly. "My job is pretty decent at pay so I figured…"

"True, but you know her hospital bill isn't your only concern. You shou-"

Did he have to be so annoying?

"I'll get that part figured out when I can Sai ok? Just shut up!"

"Alright, alright..." He mumbled under his breath.

"How long are going to stay here anyway?" She asked him, stopping at the copy machine, and placing her documents on top of the screen.

"I don't know, maybe a few weeks."

Tenten sighed shaking her head. She was really elated inside but pretended to be upset.. "Great just what I need, you on my ass for a few weeks,"

He grinned from cheek to cheek as she shook her head at the thought of spending a few weeks under Sai's annoyance. She knew he was happy to bug the living the day lights out of her. That's why she suddenly swooped in to hit him at the back of the head. Hard.

"OUCH!" He exclaimed in shock grabbing the back of his head.

"Hmph." Tenten huffed turning her back to him. "Serve's you right."

* * *

_**2:45 pm**_

"I swear Sai, one of these days you're going to get me in big trouble. I told you I had to be here by two thirty but you just had to insist on stopping by at a restaurant for lunch. What is wrong with you? Now, I'm running late." Tenten scolded the man next to her as they stepped in the elevator.

"I didn't mean to make you late Ten, jeez. It's just been so long since we talked you know?" Sai placed his hand on her shoulder. "I missed you."

Tenten looked at him suspiciously refusing to relent to the puppy face Sai was throwing at her. "What is it exactly that you missed? Making fun of me, or treating me like a punching bag?"

She was well aware that they haven't spoken in a long time. It's been two years after all. The last time Tenten had seen him was on Miley's first birthday. Then, they had separated to go their on ways. Sai often promised to visit, but this was the first visit in the two years that have passed.

He tilted his head in mock concentration. "Well, they're both really fun. So I guess I'd have to say…both."

"Huh… why am I not surprised?"

Sai as a brother in law was tough work. He loves to insult Tenten every single chance he gets, and when he isn't making fun of her he's wrestling her or trying to throw her across a room.

It was never anything serious. He just loved to play around a lot, and at first Tenten didn't like him at all. He had this way of smiling that looked so fake and unconvincing that turned people off. But overtime, mainly through the second year she and Saito dated, Tenten had come to except Sai as he was. Even though half the time he was getting on her last strand of nerves…like now…

"Panda buns."

She ignored him and instead silently watched the numbers change.

"Panda buns."

Still she pretended he wasn't there.

"Paaaandaaaa BUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNS!" He whispered into her ear and Tenten turned to him, irritation seeping through her with each breath she took.

"WHAT!"

He leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "I think you gained a little weight."

She wasted no time in punching him on his jaw.

For Tenten knew she did NOT under any circumstance, gain any weight. That damn bastard, always getting under her skin.

Sai slowly stood from his position in the corner holding his cheek, just as the elevator binged to their level. Tenten exited the elevator herself, leaving Sai to try and catch up.

"Okay," he breathed still holding his throbbing cheek. "I deserved that. But I'm just worried about you. When I said you looked fat,"

Tenten balled her hands in irritation. Now she was fat?

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." He continued. "I just meant that if you were still moping around you're house all depressed, you'd probably be eating a lot. And knowing you, I just knew you'd be using food as a-"

"Sai," Tenten warned in a menacing voice. "Shut up!"

"Yes, ma'm."

They walked by Gabby's desk, well Tenten did. Sai stayed behind to flirt with Gabbie. Reaching her office, she plopped her bag on the couch and walked over to her desk, wasting no time to plop in her seat. She grabbed her pen and got straight to work. Sai's laughter caught her attention and she looked up quickly, her right brow twitching. But seeing him laugh made her relax, he was family, and Sai was part of her connection to Saito. She smiled to herself. As annoying as he was, she was glad he was home. With that she blocked all outside distractions and got to work.

* * *

He sighed. He didn't know what was worse the fact that he had to work over time, or the fact that he didn't get to speak to Tenten all day. Usually, they would have breakfast at the café in the morning; they would speak to each other at least once during their lunch break, and then sneak off to her favorite restaurant if they had time. But now, well, calling her seemed impossible with his hectic schedule.

Either way, he had to let her know he wasn't going to come home until much later. Dialing her number from memory he waited as it rang over and over and frowned when her voicemail picked up.

Shrugging over his shock, he left her a brief voicemail anyway about how he missed her, sorry that he couldn't meet her at the cafe that morning.

"NEJI, MISSION!"

He sighed again. The sounds of the sirens where a clear indication, why did Lee feel the need to verbally announce things?

"I'm coming," he whispered, still slightly dejected over not hearing Tenten's voice. '_Oh well_.' He thought. '_At least she's coming over tonight,_'

And with that he left quickly to get changed.

Later, after a long battle with Mother Nature and his fire hose, Neji returned. He was happy to find that it was almost time for his shift to be over. He showered and changed in the locker rooms and then went straight to his last assignment for the day.

He reviewed his list of materials before he packed everything away. He was glad that his shift would be over soon, he missed Tenten- it's only been 24 hours since he saw her, but his day lacked the spark it usually had with her there.

He found guy in his office before heading out. "I finished the equipment check, Gai."

The older man nodded and looked up to give him thumbs up and unfortunately, a wink. "Good job Neji! See you tomorrow. Don't forget the report for the mission today. You and Shikamaru are in charge of that."

He gave a curt nod, stepped out the crazy man's office and set his destination for home, where Tenten probably was waiting for him.

* * *

_**8:29 pm**_

"Oh come on, of course!"

Neji slowed down to a halt at his front door, spotting his familiar brown-haired girlfriend sitting on the couch with a glass of wine next to an unfamiliar male. "You're not being fair at all Sai! That was years ago," Neji found himself clenching his fists unconsciously at the sight of Tenten laughing with another man. He looked at the stranger, not bothering to say anything when Tenten found his gaze from where he stood.

She slowly looked up at him and their gazes locked. "Neji!" Her eyes were sparkling with hints of hazel, and he knew she'd been laughing. He returned her gaze with calm ones that shifted to the man who stood and walked towards him, with his hands out in a greeting.

"You must me the famous Neji. I'm Sai."

The Hyuga accepted Sai's hand with a nod. "Nice to meet you," His eyes sought out Tenten's and gladly accepted her into his arms. "Hi baby, I missed you." She smiled and looked up at Neji who lightly smirked at her. He whispered something inaudible to her and then kissed her, long and hard.

Sai stood there, unable to say much but looked to Tenten for an explanation when they pulled away.

"Oh!" She grabbed Sai's hands and brough him closer to Neji. "Neji this is Sai, Saito's brother. The one I told you about. Neji nodded. She looked at Sai and said "This is Neji, my boyfriend."

Both men stood there awkwardly for a while, not having much to say. Tenten noticed this and pushed Neji towards the Hallway. "Why don't you go get settled, take a shower and then come sit with us."

"Hn,"

With that he trudged off, not enjoying the fact that he was brushed off.

* * *

After back to back mentions of "OH! Do you remember,"

"I miss,"

"We used to have so much fun,"

Neji had just about enough of sitting next to Tenten while she and Sai reminisced about times he had no clue about,Sometimes, even though it wasn't in his character to run away, it felt good to escape the stuffy room. He couldn't even talk to her since she was so busy talking to Sai.

"I'm going to grab some ingredients for dinner."

He stood up to leave and heard Tenten excuse herself.

"Hey, you ok?" he heard her ask him as he grabbed his coat to leave. He turned to her with a calm face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She studied him for a moment, wanted to say something but because of Sai, she let it go. "…..ok,"

He leaned down towards her, placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her lightly. "I'll be back."

He gave Sai a cold nod before walking outside and closing the door behind him. Yes, running away was definitely unlike him, but sometimes it felt good just to getaway.

* * *

He stood coolly in the line at the grocery store's checking line with a pack of butter, box of pasta, a dozen eggs, pasta sauce, a milk carton. It was at times like that in which he truly appreciated his calm and cold exterior, because where as on the inside he was mentally going crazy, no one else besides him would know.

It was the most efficient kind of mask.

Until, that is, you happened to be bipolar and people already thought you were crazy. He thought he would never feel annoyed or…dare he say it, jealous over any woman. But then again, why was he even surprised? This was Tenten! She made him do things he swore he would never do. Like watch a chick flick, or go inside a candy store, or eat spicy foods. He went into the movies because he was with her, he took her to the candy store because he loved seeing her get excited, and he eats spicy foods every time she cooks. If she loved it; he was a sucker to try it.

She was his stubborn other half, and he knew now after spending sp much time with her that he had every right to be upset. He loved her, he didn't want to see her with another man, and he didn't give two rats asses whether that man was her brother in law or not. He was just annoyed that he was there, that's all. There's nothing wrong with that, not at all.

**Wrong. **

There were many things incorrect with suspecting the man. The most obvious of these mistakes, was his sanity. Being annoyed, he couldn't be his normal self. He would probably take his jealousy too far and ruin everything he and Tenten shared. Would she run to Sai if something were to happen to their relationship?

He didn't know. And not knowing, the not knowing part was what perturbed him; The endless flow of questions that appeared in his brain, mocking him at not being answered, or better yet, at being impossible to be answered. He could not deny that Sai and Tenten had history together.

Not even someone like him was proud enough to ignore that. They looked good together, big deal! They could relate to stories of their past, understand each other, but that didn't deserve a gold medal!

Not in their situation. He was her brother in law for Kami's sake! There was nothing else to it but that.

"That will be $26.58 Sir," The women with the red hair behind the cashier caught his attention, and brought him back to reality.

Handing her the correct amount of cash, and accepting his receipt Neji grabbed his bags all in one hand and walked through the double doors marked in red ink by the word "EXIT."

He had to admit the reason he had left his apartment so wasn't to buy groceries, it was a weak attempt at clearing his head. But, as he now concluded, he couldn't run away from thoughts of her, if possible it was even worse when they weren't together. He rather be with her, than away from her any day.

He sat the bags carefully on the black leather seats in the back of his vehicle before climbing back into the passenger's side and speeding off down the street. It took all of his will power to focus on the road and not on the thoughts racing through his head. By the time he did arrive home, the whole point of his going out seemed to disappear since he returned feeling just as agitated (if not worse) when he stepped through the door and heard her bell like laughter from outside.

After unlocking the door, he counted to ten and slowly walked inside.

Everything seemed just as he left it. He placed the bags on the counter and started to work right away on making dinner. He stored his fridge before washing his hands.

The smell filled the room and Neji inhaled the sent with a smirk a couple of minutes later. Why hadn't he become a chef again? Oh….right.

Tenten called him over to look at some album she and Sai7 were looking at together. He declined as kindly as he could and continued to focus on his cooking. The last thing he wanted was to be caught in the awkward moment where they were laughing and he didn't know what to say. He completely missed the look of disappointment that crossed Tenten's face. Instead he focused his attention on other places, to free his mind.

Suddenly, Tenten's ringtone set off in the quiet room. Both men stared at her as she spoke on the phone.

"Oh my god! Of course, if anything I'm on my way now!"

After hanging up, Tenten stared with something close to a cheeky grin and tears at Neji. "Sakura's in the hospital, and she's gone into labor."

* * *

**A/N:**

_O.o…3 months since I last updated. Oh my goodness. …..I don't even know what to say honestly. Lots of things happened in my absence from fanfiction, and due to life's…schedule, I couldn't squeeze much time in for writing. Hope you can forgive me. Pray that I update CH 17 sometime soon._

_With my hopes that you'll leave me a review, I will leave you with a preview._

_-AH_

**_Sneak peek at Ch 17:_ Birthday Candles**

_Right now, he could care less; especially after what he saw this morning._

_"…If she wants me to back off, then I will." He thought, looking away. "It's not like I control her life, if she wants to go to the graveyard with Sai, then so be it."_


	17. Birthday Candles

**Burning Flames**

**Ch 17**

_**"Birthday Candles"**_

_** ! ~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~!**_

* * *

_**November 3, 2006**_

_**12:48 am**_

Soft hands squeezed Sasuke's with a vice-like grip. Her breath hitched for a moment, then, she let out a shriek of pure heart-stopping pain.

"You did this to me Uchiha! If I-"She stopped to take another sharp intake of breathe.

"_-Live. Through. This.-_I will rip your fucking balls off!" Sasuke visibly cringed at the extent his wife would take her threats. This threat by far was the worst, of course next to killing him in his sleep, and forcing him under the knife so she never had to go through this again. To think that he would be use to Sakura's temper by now having been on the receiving end of it numerous times, but he's never seen her so…pissed.

As another onslaught of contractions came she let got of his hand and curled up, holding her stomach and whimpered while closing her eyes. "It hurts!"

"It will all be over Sakura, just hold on a little while longer…" Sasuke stated tentatively before the pink haired woman snapped her attention rudely to his face.

"_Hold on?_ That's your advice? I have something the size of a watermelon, pushing its way out of my uterus! Have you ever felt that Sasuke? Tell me, would your punk ass be able to lie down and just 'hold on' through the pain?"

Sasuke wisely kept his mouth shut in hopes that she would be less tempted to crush his face with her fists. He could already predict that although this child was their first, it was probably going to be their last.

He was roughly interrupted from his thoughts by Sakura's grip on his plain black tee-shirt.

"Where are the doctors? UHHH….Fuck! I need some drugs." Her hands tightened on his shirt as another contraction came. "I've been at this shit for 3 hours! Enough is enough damn it!"

"Sakura, honey…you remember when you told me to keep you away from the drugs no matter what? You remember our talk about doing this natural and how much better it would be fo—"

"FUCK WHAT I SAID! I need some drugs in me NOW! Do you want to die today?" She asked, perspiration gathering on her forehead as she looked at him, eyes narrowing with each passing word. She was this mad after only 3 hours of labor? He'd heard of stories of women giving birth even after 24 hours…

And Sakura was just eight centimeters dilated…there was no way he would survive….

Sasuke just gazed at her for a moment, heart beating slightly faster than usual as she used her hand that was curling around the soft cotton material of his shirt to bring him closer.

"No, of course not." He replied, cautiously.

Her eyes flickered to anger before a frown marred its way onto her features. "Then, get me more drugs!"

That's right. He was nothing more than her servant as of now…

"Its almost 1 in the morning, the doctor is coming by in 10 minutes, there's no need to-"

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I inconveniencing you? Lord knows I know _nothing_ of being inconvenienced. Hell, I can't eve—"

Relief and surprise flooded his wife's face suddenly in mid-sentence, and watching her expressions Sasuke slowly turned to look for the source of her attention. "Tenten-Arghh!"

Onyx and emerald eyes turned to the woman at the door in relief. Sasuke broke out into a pleased grin…oh thank god. Just…

"Tenten, get over here!" Sakura ordered and in turn the brunette obliged taking his place by her side and giving her a supporting hand.

"I can take over from here, Sasuke." Tenten said gently, gesturing for the twenty year old to relax. He mouthed thanks to the brunette, and left Sakura in her hands. He was sure she would do a much better job at keeping Sakura calm.

Thank Kami for women. He for one, sure as hell did not know how they did it.

* * *

The soon to be father stepped out into the lobby to see Saito's brother, Sai, sitting with a long haired man he'd never seen before. Striding in exhaustion to them both they turned to see him walking up.

He greeted Sai with a half-hearted handshake, and then turned to the stranger who was the first to speak up.

"Neji…" The pale man stated coolly as greeting.

'_This must be Tenten's…'_

"Sasuke." Said man said in return, immediately approving of the young man for his female brunette friend. He couldn't really tell, but the man seemed strong enough and in his own right he seemed respectable. Hmm…a lot like him actually.

Time flew before any of them knew it as they sat together in silence, each preoccupied with their thoughts.

Sasuke wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there with Neji, and Sai, but it felt like forever when one of the nurses finally came out. "She's ready to see you now."

When he walked in the door, he had to stop to steady himself. There was so much of a commotion inside, but what he was mesmerized by was his wife, she appeared physically and emotionally drained but none of that took away from her beauty. Sweat seemed to be covering every inch of her and her pink hair was stringy and sticking up in numerous directions.

Sakura lay on the bed utterly exhausted and moved her sweat covered tresses out of her eyes.

"It's a boy. Congratulations." A nurse announced suddenly. Sakura sighed and smiled up at Sasuke's towering form at the door. He grinned back as the sounds of a newborn baby crying filled the room. He walked over to her bed and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back for a brief moment before speaking, her voice tired and hoarse.

"Where is he? Let me hold him… "She said as he took hold of her and helped her to get to a sitting position. The nurses were wiping the baby down with a cloth, as the doctor finished…well whatever the man had to do down there. The cry's, although shaky at first, were powerful and strong, making Sasuke swell up inside with pride and happiness. He had a strong son, his wife was alright, and on an even brighter note, he was still alive.

"Can I introduce you two to someone?" The nurse asked a minute later, standing at the foot of the bed as she spoke over a now soft crying small bundle wadded in blue. "Congratulations,"

"Thanks." Sakura said meekly, voice a little hoarse from all of her yelling. She gave the kind woman a grateful smile as she gently placed the swathed infant into her arms. Sasuke gently sat down next to Sakura on the bed to get a better look at his first born. Wrapping an arm around his wife who sniffled softly, he leaned to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Ah, don't do that, I'm covered in sweat…" She protested, but he didn't care.

He kissed the crown of her head while they gazed down lovingly at the child they both created.

* * *

In the process of Sakura giving birth and the hectic two hour long drive it took to get to the next town, Tenten had forgotten.

It occurred to her all night, that feeling of having forgotten something nagging at the back of her mind. It wasn't until she excused herself from the birth room to give her two friends some privacy, and landed comfortably in Neji's arms that the feeling had returned.

Snuggling into his warmth some more and desperately waiting for Sai to return with their coffee, she'd taken out her phone to check the time. Only to have her eyes fall on the date instead. Her lips opened in a surprised oh, the feeling of forgetting disappearing with her silent gasp.

Feeling her go rigid in his arms, Neji wiped a sweaty strand from his girlfriends face. He noticed her staring at the wall in thought and whispered to her, "You alright?"

Tenten turned slightly so that her nose met the crevice of his neck. "Yeah…" She said basking in the moment of his masculine scent surrounding her. "I just forgot that..." She looked up at him, biting her lower lip. She wasn't sure how he would react, but decided to just wish for the best when he looked at her in calm patience. "Today is Sai's birthday."

* * *

**_9: 03 am_**

"Are you sure about this?"

Tenten rolled her eyes in annoyance at the question her friend has asked her for the millionth time. She placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow at the worried face of Sakura.

"What do you mean am I sure? I always go with him."

The pink haired mother cradled the sleeping bundle in her arms gently, careful at her next choice of words. Tenten didn't seem to be in the best of moods, and Sakura could only guess that Neji wasn't too pleased with her leaving.

"Well did you at least invite him to come along?"

"….Was I supposed to? No one gave me a rule book to this dating when you're a widow thing! I figured he would be uncomfortable if I asked, after all he doesn't know Saito. It's barely any of his business!" She stared at the window past Sakura's bed, and winced slightly when an emotion tug on her heart. She didn't mean it the way it sounded; she was just so frustrated that he could act so nonchalant. Why couldn't he just speak his feelings out loud like a regular person!

Tell her our front what he wanted her to do damn it!

"I just thought that…you know, things are different now; It's not just you anymore tens. Maybe going with Sai this time wouldn't be the best thing. What will Neji think whe-"

Tenten growled loudly and threw her hands in the air. "He doesn't care! You want to know what he said when I told him I was going with Sai. 'Hn' Can you believe that HN! Like he didn't give a care in the world what I did, so I am going. He can take care of himself." She finished hotly, flushed and fuming in her anger.

Sakura smiled sadly at her friend. 'I doubt it; by the way you said he responded he's pissed. And if you leave, that could put a dent in your relationship.'

Out loud she did what a real friend would do. "I don't think what you're doing is fair to him, but it's your decision. I'll support you all the way." She gave Tenten a pointed look.

"Even if you're wrong…"

* * *

_**12:58 pm**_

There was something about waking up alone on this day, that depressed Neji. Maybe it was the reality of who he was, and where he's come from that's hit him every time. But loneliness wasn't a feeling he liked. And yet, he loved to be alone.

He blinked up at his ceiling before yawning really loud and stretching his legs. Hell. It was his condo, he had the right. After coming home, mentally and physically exhausted from his trip he'd taken a nap. He looked over at the silver and black alarm clock sitting on his bedside table and upon finding out the time he sighed and continued to laze around in bed. It was a Friday and he had the day off.

Breathing heavily he stared at the bits of glass that littered the floor, unable to see straight through the fog in his head.

"Uhh," he moaned, clutching his head at the headache. 'Oh no,' he thought getting up, and ignoring the blood that splattered to the carpet. That symptom was something he recognized on impulse now, and it never brought good news. He grabbed his medicine from the bathroom counter, walked swiftly to his fridge, grabbed a bottle of water, and popped both the pills and a gulp of water back to back. He barely stopped to breathe.

His breathing still heavy, and with sweat sliding down his neck, he leaned on the fridge, relaxing as the cool surface met his bare, shirtless back.

Just as his eyelids fluttered, and the headache began to dull to a less deadening pain, his cell phone rang from inside the bedroom. He walked through the now somber room, and stepping around the broken glass, picked up the phone. Upon realizing who was calling, Neji scoffed and although it hurt him to, he ignored the call.

Right now, he could care less; especially after what he saw this morning.

'…If she wants me to back off, then I will.' He thought, looking away. 'It's not like I control her life, if she wants to go to the graveyard with Sai, then so be it.'

He tossed his cell on the unmade bed and decided that a nice cold shower was what he needed to get his senses back together.

"_Are you sure you're okay with calling a cab?" Her eyes appeared genuine with their concern but the fact was, she was leaving. She didn't think twice to agree to go with that man, on top of that not even inviting him to join them. As if he would be a bother or worse, she just didn't want him apart of her moment with her husband. He feared that he would always be held at a distance, because of it._

"_Hn." Her affection turned to anger at his response. He almost felt thrilled that she was mad, she should be._

"_Is that all you can say?" _

"…_.." _

_Shaking her head in irritation, she got inside the passenger side, Sai in the driver's seat pretending not to listen. "…I'll call you later, see you." She forced a light smile at him. She didn't want to stay mad, and knew that they were both just cranky and frustrated. She just hoped he wouldn't take her leaving as an offense, as Sakura warned her he would._

"_Bye…" He said at an attempt to control his anger. He really wanted to grab her and kiss her in front of Sai, show her that she meant too much to him for him to just sit by and watch her leave with another man on _his _day._

_But hey such is life. You want to do something with all your might but because of emotions like anger and jealousy you don't. The moment passes, and things just get worse. So burying his true feelings inside he waved a lazy hand to tell her goodbye and turned to walk back inside the hospital to go call a cab and unlike what he truly wanted drive back home…alone._

20 minutes later, all grooming aside (of course not, NEJI HYUGA does not groom!) he stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and above all, sane. While getting dressed his eyes fell upon the phone, and in curiosity went to go see how many times she had bothered to call him.

Just that one missed call that wasn't even from her…

He wondered why he felt disappointed. She had said she would call later, and he missed it, on purpose. There was no need to think she would worry and call again.

His eyes narrowed as he reflected over the name of the missed call staring back at him from the bright screen. Hinata Hyuuga, his cousin. What did she want?

Before he could even consider returning her call, a knock vibrated through the walls of his home. Agitated immensely, Neji went to open the door.

When he yanked the door open Shikamaru stood on the other side of the door with a small cake in his hands. The pineapple haired man waved in a half attempt to look excited.

"Birthday boy, what's up?"

* * *

Tenten stared silently out the window. Her thoughts went to a certain long haired man, and she couldn't stop the sad look that crossed her face. She really didn't want to fight with him any longer. And she knew that he purposely didn't answer when she'd call minutes before. Why did everything have to be so difficult, life would be much easier if people could just speak what they were thinking and feeling.

She sighed heavily.

Sai took a quick glance to his right at the slouched form slumping on the car door. He watched her for a moment before he shook his head in defeat. Oh forget it; there was no point anyway if she wasn't happy and enjoying herself. Saito wouldn't want her to visit him, as she currently was; her mind on other things and her heart torn.

Swerving to the nearest gas station, and parking in an empty lot he turned off the engine just as she turned to stare at him in surprise. "What are we doing here? The car was full when we left…"

"Panda buns….you aren't ready to go visit him just yet."

"What are you talking about?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "We already came this far, there's only 15 minutes more to the drive before we're there."

"I'm not going to let you be upset with your new boyfriend because of me. "

'Saito's wish would have been for your happiness and if you're happy then even I can't take that away from you no matter how much I want to.'

"Sai, sheesh it's your birthday! You and I have always come down here together. It's not fair to you if I-"

Oh it was so easy to let her ignore that boyfriend of hers, and allow het to give him all of her attention instead. But as much as he wanted to have her spend the day with him, his heart wanted her happy, and he had to let her go so she could be.

"It's not fair to _him_, hone. He probably feels left out, on top of feeling uncomfortable with my random appearance in your life." Tenten tried to say something but he stopped her with a look. "You lived a completely different life before him; you were a completely different person. It's not fair if you hide him from that."

"I know but, it's just so hard, trying to do what I think makes him happy…"

Sai ruffled her hair and pinched her cheeks just to piss her off. "Go totes, go my panda buns your man awaits!"

"What about you?" She asked seriously after she slapped his hand away.

Sai shrugged good humouredly at the concern in her eyes. He saw love there, but not the kind he wanted, craved from her. He broke the stare they had and rubbed the hand she slapped. "I don't know hitch a ride, steal a bike…"

She shot him a serious look.

"Or I'll take a cab?"

Tenten smiled gratefully at her X brother in law but the man who would always be a good friend to her.

"Thanks Sai, I owe you one. Send Saito my love for me." She exclaimed jumping to give him a hug.

Slightly surprised at the action, he relaxed in her arms. "You got it panda buns." He hugged her tightly, wishing more than anything he could follow his selfish side and steal her away, only for himself.

* * *

**_6:29 pm_**

His hands shook violently, as he struggled to slide the key into the apartment lock. The door finally creaked open on the hinges, and at last, he was in the safe territory of his home. Home to him was a place where he could melt in with the darkness of his silent condo and not worry about making stupid decisions that were bound to get him into trouble later.

After Shikamaru had 'kidnapped' him (to say the least) to go out for his so called birthday party with some of the guys from the station, Neji had forgotten how much he hated his birthday. They'd actually had some fun. He'd drank, had a few laughs and even managed to take his mind away ,even if it wasn't for long, off his girlfriend.

He placed the keys on the hook after slamming the door shut, and without looking towards the living room, turned towards the fridge to get something to drink. Alcohol had this way of making a person thirsty…

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He almost jumped at the voice that had spoken up from the darkness of his living room. But because he was who he was, his system was used to things showing up in the dark.

He turned swiftly to speak but instead froze in place when he saw his girlfriend sitting on his couch with a birthday candle in her hand.

It took him a moment to understand but when he looked at his dining table where Shikamaru's birthday cake was left untouched, he sighed. So she found out…

He knew she was probably waiting for an answer, and was upset with him as it was, but he didn't know what to say. The surprise from seeing her come home so early hadn't warn off yet. He was still in the moment of thinking of how he'd plan to get rid of the cake, before she'd gotten home.

"Where you just going to let me go and not say anything?" She asked her voice soft. The way it got when she was trying not to cry.

He found his voice at the sad look on her face. "Where's Sai?" He asked hoping that by ignoring the question, she would let it go. He wasn't in the mood to argue he felt they did enough of that from this morning.

"He went on without me, and don't try to change the subject." She got up from the darkness of the living room so she could see his face better.

"How many other things are you keeping from me?" She inquired the question coming off her lips carefully. Ah, the question he'd been dreading.

Neji felt his heart shatter at her silent plea for him to be truthful with her, but he couldn't speak up to comfort her. He was keeping a lot from her. Not from spite, but for her own protection. Even still, there was too much to tell, he wouldn't know where to start to tell her stories of himself he wasn't proud of.

"I came back, because I felt like crap for leaving you alone, for going with him when today was your day off. I felt torn today did you know that?"

He wisely kept silent.

"I have a duty to him, because we both lost someone important. Sai is the brother of my dead husband. But _you _are my boyfriend. You are the man I love. Did you not THINK for one second that if you'd told me it was your birthday, of all things, that I wouldn't stay with you?"

She gave him a look that asked him to challenge her question with an answer.

"No, that's not it. I just never thought to tell you. You were so busy with your friend, her giving birth, and trying to plan a visit for Sai's birthday tha-" He alleged.

"It's your birthday too!" She yelled, frustrated. "Birthday, Neji… Kami! How could you act so uncaring towards a day like this!" She threw her hands up in annoyance.

"I doesn't mean anything to me." He said smoothly to her, 'It never did.' he thought to himself. Looking in his eyes, Tenten felt all of her anger disappear. Why was she mad? What was the point?

"_I _care," She whispered to him from across the kitchen counter, honestly. "If you were never born, we wouldn't be here now…I wouldn't have you." Anger gone at her words, he relaxed. He gave her a small smirk, and drink forgotten, he placed his water bottle on the counter and spread his arms for her to walk into it.

No need for seconds thought, Tenten did as he wanted and walked to hug him, tightly. They just stood there hugging each other, before she spoke again. "I'm sorry I didn't invite you today, I didn't realize that not inviting you would make you feel worse than actually inviting you," She chuckled lightly.

"It's alright; I know you didn't realize my discomfort. I apologize too, for not reminding you of my birthday." He felt her frame shiver slightly in his embrace.

"No more, ok?" He raised an eyebrow at her childish question. "No more secrets. From today on, we will be completely honest with each other…" She held his gaze as he stared down at her before he nodded slowly and agreed.

"I agree no more secrets." He lied, but promised himself to tell her everything he _could._

"Happy birthday love," She smiled and stepped on her tiptoes to give him a long, sweet kiss.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _I realized after I finished typing the chapter that Neji's birthday in this story doesn't match the manga, hope everyone's okay with that. Also, I didn't linger too much on Sasuke and Sakura because this chapter was getting too long. Sorry I didn't elaborate too much on Neji's past. It's something I want to unravel slowly, and not exactly all at once._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed._

_No I didn't forgot about Miley and Tenten's mom, they will reappear in the next chapter.:D Let me know what you think guys! (I'm trying to update more frequently. _**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_)_

_~Animehostess~_


	18. Black & White Ball

**Burning Flames**

**_Chapter 18_**

**_"Black & White Ball "_**

* * *

! ~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~!

_**December 1, 2006**_

_** 9:15 AM HOPE Center**_

"I just don't understand it. You said this place would help her," Tenten's mother, Elaine Hoshigaki, stated as she and Tenten sat in the doctor's office discussing Miley's improvement. "She doesn't seem to have made any progress."

"Well, as I've been telling you, some of our patients here at HOPE just develop slower than others," Dr. Drake replied. Tenten liked the handsome curly-haired doctor. She may not always have been fond of him but he seemed like he was genuinely concerned about her daughter. Too bad her mother didn't think so.

"You've been saying that 'develop slower' crap for the last 3 ½ months that she's been here, but this is getting ridiculous," she said. "Miley needs a team to help her improve the fastest possible, not develop slowly."

Tenten sat next to her mom in the plush chair in the doctor's office at Konoha's HOPE Psychiatric Hospital. She hated coming to this place because it made her want to feel depress and unlike the title, unhopeful for her daughter's future. Some of the people here, as well as the children, were unstably frightening, and most of them were crazy. Miley wasn't crazy, just…mentally incapable of fires, as Elaine loved to put it.

"She is making progress, Mrs. Hoshigaki," Dr. Drake said. "She's become really good friends with another patient named Yukie and they spend a lot of time together. That's a positive sign. Now, she isn't afraid to talk to kids her own age again."

Elaine crossed her legs and narrowed her caramel eyes. "Not to be disrespectful, Dr. Drake, but I'm tired of signs. My daughter and I need results. My granddaughter can't possibly be improving if she still has nightmares, and is terrified to still sleep in her own room!"

"Mrs. Hoshigaki, as I told you're daughter before," he took a glance at Tenten, who had silently been observing their meeting with a critical analysis. "Miley may never fully heal from her trauma. Post-Dysthymia has varying degrees."

"So what are you saying? My grand baby is not mentally retarded or incapable of overcoming this!"

"That's not what I meant," Dr. Drake protested. Tenten could tell the doctor was getting tired of her mother. Every 2 weeks it was the same thing ever since she's been coming to the meetings along with Tenten. She would come in Dr. Drake's office, demanding results, as if things like this only took a few hours to get over. She was always getting the same answer, yet she would still get upset, and irritated. Tenten wasn't up to seeing her mother bitch about outcomes.

"Mom, I'm going to go see Miley." she told Elaine.

"Alright, Tens, we're leaving soon though, I just need to make sure I understand what's going on here." The older version of her only nodded slowly, and dismissively.

'_Right mom, sure_' Tenten mentally shook her head but forced a smile at her mother.

"Well, when you're done here, Miley and I will be in the car."

She handed a hand for the doctor to shake, and he gratefully accepted it. "I'll see you and Miley in two weeks than,"

She nodded, "Absolutely." She turned back and left the room, right before she caught her mother going off on the doctor some more. Tenten sighed and made her way down the long hall to the play room. She reached the large room and peaked inside of it.

Miley was there with another pretty young girl and an older-looking woman.

"Hi," she said as she entered the room.

"Mommy!" Miley said, bouncing off the carpeted ground and racing to hug Tenten, who only smiled back at her. To Tenten, her daughter was absolutely beautiful, with long curly hair, bright happy eyes, and the cutest dimples anyone's ever seen. It was preposterous to think that this same happy energetic child screamed and had nightmares at night.

"Where's grandma?" Miley asked.

"She'll be behind us in a minute," she said looking at another little girl standing a few feet away. "Who's she?"

Miley took her hand and dragged her over to the girl. "This is my friend, Yukie," Miley introduced excitedly. Tenten forced a smile even though it hurt her to see her daughter act so normal, yet be so broken inside.

"Hello," I said to Yuki. The pretty peach-colored girl with the empty look on her face smiled in return, but didn't say anything.

"She's a little shy," said the woman who was standing next to her. She stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Yukie's mom, Vikki."

"Tenten." She said as introduction. "It's nice to meet you, too." Tenten insisted as she shook her hand. "I'm just glad my daughter could make a friend here, this has been so hard on her." Her fingers soothingly went to her daughter's hair where they played with light brown hair.

Vikki nodded understandingly. "Yes this has been hard on Yuki as well." She looked down at the bag Tenten was carrying. "Are you guys on temporary leave?"

"Yes, every two weeks we come back and I have to leave her again. The whole process is so draining!"

The two women sat down at a nearby table in the play room to further indulge in the understanding the other provided. It was a much needed change to have a person that knew exactly what you were going through. They shared the heavy experience; the same amount of pain and exhaustion from all of it.

While they got on the topic of treatments, Miley and Yuki suddenly started giggling quietly from their place playing on the mat floor. Both mothers turned quickly to look at their daughters first from shock and then from joy.

Tenten and Vikki shared a moment of their own at a realization. It was something only their intuition as mothers could pick up, no matter how small or quick. It was a relieving realization. It was the realization of hope, their daughters were getting better, and things were (slowly) getting better.

* * *

_**12:09 PM Konoha Streets**_

Hinata Hyuga clutched on to her purse from nervousness, hoping that the material would giver her some type of comfort. She looked out the window of her limo, shakily reminding herself that she was safe. For _now_ anyway.

She'd call Neji repeatedly, each time turning out the same as the first. He didn't pick up, and of course she wasn't blaming him. He had every right to ignore her forever, and never speak to her again. After all she was no better, she was no better than the rest of their dreaded clan.

Hinata hadn't realized that her fingernails were digging into her palms at the thoughts running in her head, until the feeling of tingling numbness brought it to her attention. For a moment she stared at the small half moon indentations with detached curiosity. Still in shock at her actions Hinata balled her fists and sighed. She had to be brave, just like her mother was. Just like her clan she had to play her cold emotionless part.

Time was running out for him, and although it wasn't her place and she could very well be killed, she owed it to him. Until the very end, no matter how much he thinks so he was her cousin and they were family. After all they played together as kids and had the same blood pumping through her veins. To her, in every sense of the word he was like her older brother.

If Hiroto was planning his move, she had to warn him. He had to be prepared. If not he would be put in jail for life or worse put to death. If she didn't, the light that she admired from him, the light and freedom desperate to run loose from those pale eyes that have seen far too much, would never be let out, it would not escape.

She knew that light. She had witnessed it more than eight years ago, that happy, joyful expression her cousin wore before his life- and hers- became twisted out of shape. She remembers clearly how that experienced changed him. Whenever the darkness flickered in his eyes, Hinata saw the binds around him, the binds that tied him to his hatred. She saw him struggle with his unfortunate, cursed, lonely faith, and refuse to ask help from anyone else. Even those on his side, even those that cared for him.

As she sat in her private car, watching the familiar scenery pass by she thought back to _that _day. On that horrible day she not only lost an uncle but a cousin as well. That night she mourned for both of them. She mourned for the victor, who were no longer the Main branch members, in the eyes of the clan, and the loser, who sacrificed everything for his father's justice even in his death.

Hinata closed her eyes, and drifted. For that small moment in her thoughts she was back in time, back to that very night. She began reliving that night, where everything changed.

…

_Every story has a beginning. The night of Uncle's death was no different. The air was chilly and the main hall rang with pealing laughter. The sky was sparkling with bright stars. They were bright that night, or maybe it was because of the heavy dark contrast all around. The French doors leading into the gardens were thrown wide open, letting in the sweet fragrance of the roses from outside._

_It was the ultimate black and white event. Flowers were everywhere, courtesy of the decorators; exotic and adorned on the marble railings with black and white ribbons. Buffet tables with exquisite white cloth were covered with giant punch in fancy crystal bowls and soft silk, towers of food adorned with white roses and mouth-watering orderves. The large ball room was filled with the elegant notes of classical music, and guests distractedly mingling around and drinking heavily. While the waiters, similar in their black and white, poured expensive Champagne into the glass flutes of the guests. Cocktails were balanced on ornate silver trays, silks fluttering around people's feet as they danced, and people mingled around with those they deemed important._

_The ballroom was a sight to consider, with its elaborate ceilings and walls of white and gold panels. Two gold, enormous crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling of the ball room, casting a golden glow upon the polished floors and caught the glitter of dresses and expensive champagne. Important business people littered the dance floor that night; handsome men in tuxedos and pretty young socialites in beautiful gowns._

_I remember arriving and immediately glancing around for Neji and uncle. He said he would be there, but I knew he had all the reasons in the world not to attend. After searching around I mingled around with the people my age at an attempt to rid my troubled mind of my cousin._

_The party had not been a pleasant affair for some that night, many had come to truly resent the elders in their choice of the clan head. Rumors had begun to spread around and Rasu, who was usually the representative of the main family at such parties, was planning to address the many concerns that were escalating. _

_By nightfall, I began to wonder what on earth I had been thinking when I agreed to attend the ball. The scornful looks being sent my family's way were begging to scare me. After more time passed and I still saw no sight of Uncle or Neji I truly begun to think that they would not make an appearance. The idea was utterly ridiculous, for they new the importance of such an event._

_I was about to walk towards my father when all of a sudden a person ran in through the door with force, making a loud cry that resounded off of the walls. A girl about 4 ears old ran in. A little bit of blood was stained on her cheek. She had tears in her pale eyes that she was trying to wipe away on the sleeve of her dress jacket. Her hair was the same color and same length as mine, and it took me a while to recognize her, Hanabi my younger sister. Her long bangs were to the sides of her face and she had put her hair in high elegant bun framed with bang. Her black jacket which went with a silver crème dress that had the bottom flowing to just above her knees was stained with a liquid I couldn't see, with something I was desperately hoping was not blood. _

_"T-they're fighting!" She tried to scream through her tears. I stood up at the sight of the girl and shot a scared glance at father, who at this announcement started running towards the door. I tried to run after him but was pulled back from the sea of running adults. I finally was able to come up to Hanabi and managed to wrap my arms around the crying child and attempted to wipe away the blood on her cheek. The poor girl was shaking so hard, it seemed impossible to calm her down._

_I wanted to ask her right out what she'd seen what it was that was making her shake so badly. I couldn't though mostly because I was afraid, but also because I knew Hanabi wouldn't be able to tell me._

_Instead I kneeled in corner with her and kissed her on the forehead. My sister buried her face in my Kimono and a few stray tears soaked through the fabric  
_

_Then the shouting began. "FIRE! THERE IS A FIRE AT THE TEMPLE! EVERYONE NEEDS TO LEAVE!"_

_All hell suddenly broke loose. Men and women took off running towards the exits. I nearly got trampled in the corner with Hanabi as people ran past us screaming, and desperately trying to leave. From my place I could see an orange glow not to far off from the gardens. At the place that I knew the temple to be. It wasn't until Hanabi began to loudly cry in my arms did I shake from my trance. Once I came to, the heavy sound of what sounded like the careful steps of an army greeted my hearing. The shouting was so loud, I was sure I would never be able to hear again. I grabbed Hanabi's arm and began to follow the crowd. Six years old was old enough for me to know I had to protect my little sister. While running amidst the chaos, someone bumped into me, and loosened the hold I had on Hanabi. _

_It was so dark then, that not even the stars seemed to shine anymore. I screamed when something was pulling at my long hair. It hurt; it felt as though they were pulling the strands from my scalp. Before I could lift my hand to check, I was floating, slowly and carefully until heavy darkness was all around me._ _And then there were footsteps…so many footsteps, that it sounded like the army of death._

* * *

**_12:46 PM Neji's Condo_**

Neji sighed at the person on the other side of his door.

"Hinata-Sama."

She ignored the annoyance and heavy anger in his tone that he directed so bluntly at her, and instead forcibly smiled.

Cheerfully she greeted him back. "Neji-Ni-San." _'Two could play at his game.'_ Hinata decided determinedly.

Waiting no further for his invitation, she squeezed easily through the open slot in his doorway, smiling sadly to herself when he scoffed at her action. If it was one thing Neji hated (Among many other things) it was being disturbed during his days off. Whether in the morning, in the afternoon, or….ever.

"Why are you here?" He asked, not asking out of curiosity but of concern. He knew why she came; he knew it from the moment she first called him on his birthday. The problem was if they (the elders) knew she was visiting him, she would be in a word of trouble.

Holding a container wrapped neatly in her arms, as if she stopped at every persons door with food on a regular, she smiled cheekily at him, like an innocent bystander. It was a disturbing sight that unnerved Neji slightly.

"Can't a cousin visit a cousin without their being a reason?"

His eyes narrowed to harmful, angry slits at her response. "You have exactly one minute to state your purpose to me."

The smile faded from her lips and her expression turned serious. "I believe you know exactly why I'm here Ni-san. I'm sure you do not need me to spell it out for you."

His heart skipped a beat at that. He had expected it, but was desperately wishing that he was wrong and his assumption wasn't the case.

He knew. He didn't want to know but he knew. His time was running out.

* * *

**_6: 42 pm Tenten's home_**

Tenten sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. She attempted to look through the contract one more time but then her eyes began to droop and she decided to push it aside for now. Tenten went to the window of her at home office and lowered it to keep out the noise of a distant siren. Then she sat back down and leaned her forearms on the desk. She stared at the pile of files beneath her with boredom; secretly longing to fling them all into the air and run around her office like an immature child with no care in the world. Kami knows how long it's been since she last did _that._

The files of Tokiwa Hayashi, were just staring her in the face and she couldn't bring herself to call him. Of course she knew how important of a client the guy was to her company, they could make profitable millions, even billions if everything goes accordingly. But the guy was also an egotistical, perverted and thick skulled bastard that enjoyed nothing more than feeling on a woman's body parts and earning cash.

Something about the guy just really set her at unease about him. I mean who made an advertisement about energy drinks with naked women?

She couldn't quite pinpoint it but something about today made her feel restless; excited somehow (In that weird tired way,). She knew it more than likely had everything to do with Neji. (Like everything seem to now a days.)

It had taken her over three years on her own to get over Saito and loosing him and even then she was still unsuccessful. Yet, here walked this man into her life that only needed a few months to turn her life right side up again. A man that made her _want _to heal and move on with her life. So bad, it literally hurt.

"Tenten, Neji's at the door!"

Said women looked up to see her mother and an excited barefoot Miley at the door of her office skipping towards her desk. Her mother grinned suggestively and asked. "Should I get it?"

Tenten stood and stretched her tired limbs. "No mom, never open the door when it's for me."

She grinned at her mom and in turn Elaine laughed. She yawned and followed the figured outside the room. "Ok, miles I know you're excited to see Neji but could you stop bouncing so much?" The little girl only giggled hysterically as if Tenten had just made the funniest joke in the world.

"If I knew she would be this thrilled I would have let him picked her up at the hospital." Tenten remarked to her mother trailing after Miley down the stairs.

"That probably would have made her happy." Elaine said and yawned suddenly tired herself. She walked towards the kitchen to give the threesome there alone time. She knew it's been weeks since Miley saw Neji last and thought they would appreciate a private reunion.

Tenten dared her racing heart slow before opening the front door with her daughter at her feet.

It was the happiest she's seen her daughter since being enrolled at HOPE. When the door flew open and Neji's smirking face and open arms greeted her, Miley shrieked.

"DADDY!" She flew into his crouched arms eagerly, excited to see the person she's missed since ever and ever.

"Hey Miles," Neji responded to her smiling gently. His mind felt better knowing that she was ok. At the small hands gripping around his neck, he felt much better than he'd felt all day. In the comfort of Miley's tight hug, and at the lovely face of his _Tenshi, e_verything, even all the drama was gone.

"I missed you lots, daddy! The hospital was the worst without you!"

He withdrew from the hug and patted her on the head. He grinned back at her small one, and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I missed you too, love. And work was the worst without _you!"_

Miley giggled when he begun tickling her non stop. Finally, he stood from the crouched position and picked up Miley. He moved closer to a silent Tenten that had only been watching their exchange silently.

"Tenshi…" He whispered in her ear. He felt her shiver, and smiled in the crook of her neck.

"Neji…"

Tenten wrapped her arms around Neji and just held him. She wished her heart would slow down, at least get used to seeing him. They'd only been apart for a few hours! But it never did, she thought her heart would jump out of her chest at just the sight of him if she wasn't careful.

"Group Hug!" Miley shouted loudly, shaking the two from their sweet reunion. Neji and Tenten laughed at her innocence. Everyday, she seemed to be becoming more and more like her old self. That, if nothing, had to be the best news of their day.

* * *

_**11:59 pm**_

A man worked in the darkness of his room, his pale face and dark long hair illuminated from the bright computer screen.

Password:

Please enter code.

Long, elegant fingers moved over the keyboard, the clicking of buttons the only sound in the room. Impatiently he rolled up his sleeves roughly, before tapping a fingertip repeatedly on numerous buttons.

Enter.

Password accepted.

CASE # 924654236764

AUGUST, 5TH

BLACK & WHITE BALL: THE MASSACRE (**INCONCLUSIVE)**

_Neji Hyuuga SSN [465-14-5411] has been charged with first degree man slaughter of his father Hizashi Hyuuga. The court has deemed the young man guilty of murder, but not guilty for cases of voluntary rebellion due to mental health disorder. However, the case is currently resolved as inconclusive due to the length of time taken for action. (Nearly 20 years of debate.) Further investigation is being concluded. The courts now still await word of the clan head and Neji's lawyer for the next steps that should be taken of conviction._

_He currently lives outside of the clan as an outsider._

_He is single, was once engaged._

_Works at Konoha Fire Department._

_No siblings or current children of his own._

_Evidence for the case:_

_-Diagnosed with Bipolar disorder at 4._

_-Grew up with hatred for the main family of the Hyuuga house. _

_-Often threatened elders with 'disturbing' threats._

_-Finger print, and DNA, (drool, blood, and hair) were found at the crime scene._

_The Hyuuga family was a very private clan and is cut off from the rest of the Japanese government. They make their own rules and live apart from the rest of the world. It's been that way traditionally for years, and as long as no official laws were broken the government accepted it._

_Neji's medical health issues stemmed from his past, causing him to be later diagnosed with Bipolar disorder. Issues over who would later be the clan head caused a full out riot over from the main and branch families over who should be deemed the next clan head. This crazy upheaval was a first from years of peace._

_The problem was sprouted from what many labeled as an "Unfortunate Birth". In previous years the next of kin were always born clearly, and one by one, so as to not confuse the rightful next heir. The Main family's first born son always claimed the honor, and every year when the woman was pregnant and early into her first trimester, she would be placed under special meditation, and medicine to insure that the first child would not only be a son but a single baby. Twins proved to be a hassle in the past, but once the numbers of twins being born into the clan were reduced; the sacrifice of the second twin was terminated. _

_Neji's father Hizasi Hyuuga was a twin brother to the heir of the main house Hiashi Hyuuga. However, the clan stated that since Hizashi was born later than his older brother, he would be placed in the branch family. He and those in the branch family would serve only to protect the main family; he would be spared to live only for that purpose._

_This declaration by the elder caused heavy debates amongst the branch family and even some in the main branch that lasted for years before it skyrocketed. Some demanded Hizashi be killed, like tradition, others, mostly those from the branch family demanded that because Hizashi proved to be the strongest and smartest of the two brothers _he _should be family head. _

_In the reported file from the Hyuuga Family Neji Hyuuga killed his father to stage it as the doing of the elders, to cause a rebellion and overthrow them. On August 5th on the night of the annual Black and White ball, Neji Hyuuga stabbed his father twice repeatedly to his death._

Long sweeping paragraphs, gruesome photos, statements and endless lists appeared on the screen. The man in the dark continued to read through the file. Once he was finished, a message appeared on the screen. At this pop up, a cold smile reached his lips.

Click to print page. With no hesitation, he proceeded.

_Click._

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_** Thanks so much** for all the previous reviews and sorry for the LONG wait. Ch 19 is ALMOST done so i'm happy that you won't need to wait too long for the next chapter._

_How'd I do in this chapter? Good or bad? Let me know._

_Jane!_

_-Animehostess~_


	19. Radiated Moonlight

**Burning Flames**

**_ Chapter 19_**

**_"Radiated Moonlight"_**

**__****!** ~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~**!**

* * *

_**December 16, 2006 11: 48 am**_

Neji was having a great time with Miley.

He often had to remind himself no to get too attached to her. She wasn't, after all, his daughter. She had become such a center of his world that Neji was sure it was impossible not to care for her deeply. There was so much joy that her life brought to him. A part of him held on to the hope that maybe he _could _be her father figure. Maybe he shouldn't be so worried that he wasn't her true father, but instead focus on the fact that she and Tenten were the two most important people in his life now.

There was no telling if after today they would even see each other again. He had to go back to work later, and he wasn't sure if her HOPE doctor's would allow her to stay home, if only for one more day.

They may not allow her the extra day to enjoy her birthday. She was turning four and no matter how much they wanted to experience the moment together, rules were rules.

Miley was just so precious-not just to him, but to all the nurses and doctors that meet her-it was nearly impossible not to get close to her. The odds were pointing towards their favor. Hopefully, the doctors will feel enough sympathy, and allow her the extra day.

Just like Tenten, there was something about her that lightened up a room. Miley was a sweet and cheerful girl, not to mention intelligent.

Neji was amazed that such a small girl could know so much.

"Daddy…?"

He startled from his thoughts and turned to the little voice that called to him.

"What is it miles?"

The child crossed her arms over the coloring book and pouted. "When mommy comes home, are you going to leave?" Neji smiled slightly casting a strange look. "Yeah, I have to go to work today."

She tilted her head at him sadly, with wide curious eyes. "Does that mean you're going to miss my birthday?"

He didn't answer right away, unsure of what to say. He was surprised she knew her birthday was the following day.

"What?" he began. "Miles, you know I would never miss your birthday. Not for the world."

"Pinky Swear?" The little girl asked giggling, she put out her pinky.

Neji hooked his finger with hers and they shook on it. "Pinky Swear."

Miley's lips took the shape of an o and she sighed. "Yay! I'm happy! I thought you wouldn't make it."

He patted her head softly before he stood to walk to the kitchen with her in his arms to grab a snack. "Don't worry; I made sure I was on the VIP list."

"Is mommy on there too?"

He chuckled. "Of course."

He sat her on the kitchen counter, and then proceeded to look into Tenten's large fridge. When he came from the fridge with all of the ingredients for their sandwich, he looked worriedly at a suddenly quiet Miley.

"What's the matter?" He asked smoothing the loose hair around her small face.

Miley turned serious as she spoke aloud her thoughts. "Daddy I want a baby brother…"

If he wasn't usually so composed Neji would have choked on his own spit.

"…."

Where on earth did the conversation suddenly turn?

* * *

_**Late afternoon 6:49 PM**_

Forty minutes before the end of Neji's shift, the bell went off—"Everyone stand by! Fire and Ambulance Unit get ready for departure!"-followed by two tones, signaling the final alarm. Neji acknowledged immediately the activity around him and after years of following routine, he had the evacuation down to a bare minimum number of moves.

He donned gear as he strode from his office, snatching his beeper of its charger. Then he was off, out the door in less than a minute, shifting subconsciously from the school boy who had been mulling over his girlfriend and daughter to the place he was headed now. That was the life of a firefighter, one moment, busy handling paper work at the office or talking to the guys, the next, checking the area map, putting on his bunker gear, jamming his feet into boots.

While Shikamaru cranked up the engine and the fire rescue crew went to their on board stations, Neji and Chouji Akamichi, one of the on-call volunteers, jumped ahead into separate patrol cars to find the fire. It seemed to be an unknown account and the trouble with nonspecific reports, like the one that had just come in, is the extra time wasted to find the place.

Neji's mind settled onto a memory with fire, one about 15, 16 years old that haunted his mind of skeletal black trees, ruined structures, and meadows chocked with nonnative fireweed that took hold after the disaster. Every time he went on a mission, he could never seem to overcome the memory. It was one of his biggest weaknesses as a firefighter, and he hated it.

As he headed up a nameless road labeled Alley 72 with the setting sun as the last source of light amongst the background, he scanned the horizon for some sign of early smoke. He attempted to stay focused on the search, but his mind flashed on a thought of Tenten. The afternoon glow reminded him of her smile and glowing chocolate orbs.

It was as if she followed him everywhere. This mission was going to make him late for dinner with her. He'd promised her through and at home movie date and that nothing would be able to stop him from making it to their date. He couldn't wait to discuss what Miley had asked him later with her.

It both pleased and saddened him to know that they got along so well. Because as much as Tenten and him enjoyed each other, some part of his past was sure to follow along and ruin things. He wasn't sure if he should just enjoy their moment or worry about it ending. But then again, it was still too early in the ball game for him to even know if he'd be free long enough to continue being with her.

Cut off by reality, Neji spotted the black billows of smoke rising over a familiar building, he then radioed Shikamaru before speeding to the scene. Immediately having found the place, he quickly placed his mask over his nose for protection after slamming the truck into park and getting out of the vehicle to inspect the damage so far.

The barn was fairly small, Neji inspected with a sharp eye. There didn't seem to be any major damages although the fire was raging with an unearthed vengeance. Dark smoke filled the air and he worried for the neighboring homes and their air safety. Glancing around and finding that the houses were about 4 miles away, Neji took one thing less to worry from his list.

Soon, Choji and the others joined up, jogging along side one another in a line of hero's.

"I hope like hell this barn is used for storage, and not live-stock," He called to Shikamaru.

"I hear you. That would make for some very spoiled meat and a disgusting job on our hands." Rick, a young volunteer just out of training, squinted a little fearfully at the building.

"I'm going to have to do a search of the premises," Neji said, reminding himself that the only way he was certain to make it on time to Tenten, was by getting the whole ordeal over with. He went around the perimeter, radioing a report to his chief. One good sign-he couldn't hear any signs of trapped livestock. Experiencing the corpse of bodies spilled over each other whether it's human or animal; it was never a good thing. That kind of stuff tended to etch itself onto a firefighters soul.

With no rescue involved, saving the building wasn't the objective here; it was going up in flames. But they obviously still needed to kill the fire to keep it from spreading to the surrounding properties.

The plan was to vent the blaze through a large panel door. Neji radioed task assignments to the engine crew. While the helmeted firefighters were pulling the hose, he signaled for Choji to open the door and stand ready with the extinguisher. The goal was to get the fire pushed out through the front of the building. The blast of heat was always expected, yet always a surprise.

When he was a rookie first getting into the job, it used to scare the crap out of him, that pressure pulsing against his face, an invisible force like the hammers on a nail.

The fire was at the rollover stage, with lightning flashes of flame through the smoke. He heard a hiss and figured his air bottle was blistering in the heat. The barn was now bathed by unholy light, the stacked bales of hay burning like a giant funeral pyre.

I'm okay, he said, as he always did in these situations. Situations were the fear was over powering the excitement, and adrenaline. I'm okay. In his mind, he made a clear picture of Tenten with Miley, his best reason to survive.

* * *

_**8:57 pm**_

"What movie would you like to watch?" Neji asked Tenten as she climbed the stairs to go tuck in Miley, who was currently heavily asleep in her arms.

"I'll watch anything, just choose!"

"Alright, alright." He mumbled under his breath good naturedly.

Tenten rearranged Miley in her arms, stopping at the bedrooms door.

At the amount of strength she had to use for the action she shook her head. She really should have let Neji carried her to bed.

"Okay miles you've had a long day. Get a good nights rest okay?" She said quietly as she laid the little girls body onto her bed.

"Okay."

Tenten leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you sweetie."

"Me too." Miley replied closing her eyes.

Tenten turned off the lamp near the bed and stood to leave.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah Miles?"

"I love daddy too." She whispered so faintly that if Tenten wasn't expecting a response she might have missed it.

The young mother smiled. "I'll tell him you said that, good night love." She left the room silently and closed the door behind her, eager to once again be in the safe, comforting arms of one Hyuuga Neji.

"Dance with me," he said the minute she came down the stairs.

Before she could even find herself responding she felt herself whirling in the middle of her living room. "You look beautiful," He murmured in her ear. His hand splayed across her back.

She nearly melted: she loved it when he told her she was pretty and held her in his arms. She felt a small rise of guilt but quickly crushed it not wanting him to feel responsible for her confusing emotions.

"Thanks," She said. "I was getting used to the overly stuffy business suits."

"You clean up real well."

They both looked down at her loose t-shirt paired with jeans and laughed in the silence of the room.

"I have good news, I spoke to Dr. Drake, and he is allowing Miley the extra day home for her birthday."

He smiled down at her in his arms. "That's great news. Now you can have that party you wanted to have."

"Yeah, but now I only have a few hours to plan an invite people for tomorrow. Thank Kami it's a Saturday this year."

"No problem, I am free tomorrow and plan to help you as much as I can do not worry." She kissed him briefly on the lips for his sweet comment.

She squinted up at him once she pulled away, admiring his set jaw and strong arms. He looked incredible tonight in faded Levis and a crisply pressed shirt, his hair was still wet from the shower and his face lit with a smirk. (If only she knew the hell he had been through it would have been clear that he cleaned up the best out of the two of them.)

"Why are you so nice today?" She asked him.

He shrugged the smirk still intact. "I guess I'm just a naturally nice guy." He lowered his mouth to her ear and kissed it; making her nearly blush to the roots of her hair.

Helpless, she leaned her forehead on his shoulder as the music slowed. There was something both leisurely and erotic about the way he moved against her, and she forgot the whole world as she gave herself up to sensation, closing her eyes and tipping back her head.

He leaned down and nuzzled her throat, and it felt wonderful. "You're such a good dancer." She said.

"Thank you," He agreed with a chuckle in his voice.

"Miley surprised me with something today." He continued.

Tenten's hand tightened around his shirt, "Oh Kami, what did she do?"

"She uh…. asked for a baby brother, actually."

That comment brought Tenten back to earth and her eyes widened almost comically.

"She said what?"

* * *

_**December 16, 2006 6:34 pm**_

"Something came up Daichi."

He paused nodding his head mutely while grabbing the bag full of party items Tenten asked him to bring to Miley's party.

He listened on his end before saying:

"Yes I am aware, but I had no idea it was so near; my apologies."

Neji spared a glance at a spot on the wall, a frown settled on his forehead. "I can not just up and leave tomorrow."

He sighed. "As I said, Daichi…I am busy."

"Yes, for the next month to be more precise."

"What? If that is what I have to do… Are you sure the court will settle things once I am down there?"

A short silence and then, "Then I have no say in the matter."

Neji shut his cell phone, agitated.

He sighed deeply, cursing in his mind.

Why does everything suddenly want to pile on his shoulders at once?

* * *

_**December 16, 2006 7:42 pm**_

"SURPRISE!"

Miley shrieked excitedly nearly tripping at the sight of the large crowd in front of her.

Sasuke caught her and pushed her gently forward. "Happy Birthday, Miles."

The entire room exploded in applause which followed behind loudly by Miley's laughter. Neji squeezed Tenten's hands from their place at the very front. His mind was off work, off his lawyer, and most importantly off this ridiculous trip he's going to have to take. The only thing he focused on was the smile and happiness on Miley's face and the glow on Tenten's.

Although he didn't recognize some people at the party, the amount of love in the room was undeniably homey, and just the environment Miley deserved. As everyone passed Miley around excitedly Sasuke let his hand drop and closed the door.

The large house was filled with people and the party was decorated ready for the spirit of Christmas.

Tenten had gotten everything right, the food, the decorations, and the presents. Sakura and Sasuke had jokingly scolded her and called her cruel for the idea on surprising Miley. Now, they knew from the joy on the little girls face, it was the perfect way to plan her party.

Shikamaru, who was invited by Neji but who'm had been invited by his fiancé simultaneously had fallen asleep under the table. (Neji and Tenten both were surprised to find that they're friends knew each other and they never realized it. Sasuke invited his friend Naruto Uzumaki who was also a cop, and who was currently talking loudly to Sakura by the table.

Gabriel was sitting off on the couch to the farthest right corner, sharing a bowl of Doritos with a nervous Chouji who looked ready to explode from the redness on his face.

Temari had invited her brothers, and Sakura invited a couple of friends, Ino and Kiba, who brought with him his friend Shino. Temari's brothers were laughing together at Temari who marched to shake Shikamaru awake jokingly.

Tenten looked around and her eyes found Neji and she smiled lovingly. Her boyfriend currently was working together to keep the drunken Lee in a chokehold while Kiba cheered next to them.

Miley, misunderstanding the situation ran in the middle a frown on her small face. "Leave my daddy alone!" She screamed, close to tears.

Silence ensued. The few people around stopped in shock to see the little girl trying to tug at Lee's pants.

Ino let out the laugh that she had been holding in, the noise echoing throughout the eerily quiet room. Elaine walked out from behind the stunned brunette, taking in the scene with what looked like light amusement.

"It's ok, baby. They're just playing around."

At her adorable pout, everyone laughed. Neji included, he kissed her reassuringly on the cheek just so the little girl didn't continue to worry for him.

"Happy Birthday sweetie!" The exuberant grandmother exclaimed from the middle of the room, her arms opened with what could only be called excitement.

Tenten laughed as she listened to the (loud, yelling) conversation going on between her guests. As she glanced around the room, she saw happy people, most importantly she saw Miley having fun, and even Neji whom had gone to speak with Shikamaru seemed to be enjoying himself.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Mommy it's a lady that looks like Neji!" Tenten turned to find her daughter and Sakura in the hall away from the party about to answer the door.

"What?" Tenten asked in confusion. At Sakura's shrug Tenten pulled the door open.

Just as Miley had said, a woman with the same traits as Neji stood at her front door. She had waist long dark blue hair that flowed to her waist and a figure curvy enough to compete with her own.

"Hello, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga's cousin." The nice looking lady took out a pale hand for Tenten to shake. Although extremely confused Tenten smiled as she accepted the gesture, moving aside so that the she could walk in. '_Neji must have invited his cousin.' _ was Tenten's only thought.

"Oh, nice to meet you. Please, come right in." Tenten replied.

After closing the door Tenten introduced Sakura and then Miley. "This little person here," She said turning to look down at a suddenly shy looking Miley, "Is the star of the party today."

Slowly the little head appeared from behind Tenten's legs and Miley greeted. "Hi, nice to meet you."

"Hello sweetie," Hinata smiled kindly at the child, and then said to Tenten, "Oh she's adorable!"

"Thank you," She led Hinata into the living room. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked, removing a few magazines of off the couch. "I'm sure Neji is around here somewhere."

The women smiled and nodded. "A drink would be wonderful thank you."

Tenten turned to go get the drink and bumped into Neji.

"Oh- baby, you didn't tell me you invited your cousin!" She shouted to Neji above the music.

Neji controlled his shocked expression at the sight of Hinata before he looked down at his girlfriend.

"I didn't-"

"Mommy, daddy look!" Miley ran towards the pair with an unwrapped present.

"Santa left me something!"

Tenten smiled, hugging her daughter closer to her side before planting a kiss on the side of Miley's head as the little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"Happy 4th birthday my love…"

In their embrace, neither noticed the glaring of the two Hyuuga cousins. Neji alone, if it wasn't for the untimely situation, looked ready to snap. Why was Hinata there, he did _not _invite her.

* * *

**_TBC…_**

**Next time on BF...**

"There was no need for you to try to black mail me, Hinata. What were you thinking exposing yourself to Tenten like that? I had already spoken to my lawyer; you would have t ruined everything!

"But, I was only trying to warn y-"

"I already know! They are waiting. I must return home."

* * *

**A/N:** _See? I told you all it wasn't a long wait. Reviews give the story meaning! Anonymous reviews are enabled and also welcomed!_

_(btw I am envisioning 25 chapters in all! We're almost there guys!)_

_Jane, until the next chapter~_

-AH


	20. Stay With Me

**Burning Flames**

**Ch 20**

_**"Stay With Me"**_

* * *

_**! ~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~!**_

_**December 18, 2006**_

_**8:46 am**_

The bedroom was illuminated by the rising sun. The slightly wide windows on the balcony door allowed for a beautiful view of the snow covering much of the outside world. A gentle cold breeze blew from outside as more snowflakes fell to the floor below and the two forms tangled on the bed began to rouse from their deep sleep.

They snuggled closely together, enjoying the others company. Tenten listened to Neji's heartbeat carefully until finally it seemed that her own heart caught up with his and they both were the only consistent thrums that could be heard.

He sighed contently running his fingers through her soft silky hair. He loved waking up with her in his arms like this. It gave his life meaning, gave it a purpose. They lazed about in silence for a few minutes until there was a hesitant knock at the door that caught their attention.

Eyebrows lifted at who could possibly be at his door so early Neji tossed his legs over the edge of the bed and put on a pair of jeans quickly. He walked swiftly to his front door, aware that Tenten was putting on his shirt to cover up her naked body to see to their morning guest.

The long haired Hyuuga pulled open the door to his condo half expecting to see an officer or his lawyer, but upon realizing it was Hinata, Neji sighed wearily, uncharacteristically drained from the sight of her alone.

"Hinata-sama…" He began cautiously eying the item in his cousin's hands.

"Good morning…I brought muffins." She smiled shyly.

An awkward pause followed that confession and then. "Which kind is it?"

The female Hyuuga looked in surprise as Tenten's slender form appeared behind Neji. Her hand rested comfortably on his shoulder and she grinned sheepishly. "I'm pretty hungry all of a sudden…"

Hinata cleared her throat awkwardly at the brunette's sudden appearance, (And what her casual state of dress meant about what they had been doing before her arrival.) a small blush glazing her cheeks. "This is the banana nut, kind."

"You mind…?" Tenten asked gesturing towards the container in her hand.

"Oh, of course not!" Her long dark hair flew around her as she adamantly shook her head no.

The brunette gratefully accepted the package and Neji gestured for her to come inside, somewhat reluctantly.

Moments later, Tenten sat on the stool mindlessly eating the muffins with a sudden passion as if there was no tomorrow, while the cousins quietly disputed.

"There was no need for you to try to black mail me, Hinata. I mean what were you thinking trying to expose yourself to Tenten like that? I had already spoken to my lawyer; you would have ruined everything!

"But, I was only trying to warn y-"

"I already know! They are waiting. I must return home." Neji whispered to her with a glare.

"I just wanted to help you Neji," Hinata said quietly. "You are my cousin and we were close even as children. You deserve justice and as someone who adores you like a brother, I thought it was my job to help you win that Justice."

The slender woman at the kitchen counter suddenly moaned loudly.

"Ohh, I don't feel so good..."

"What's wrong?" Neji asked her from his spot by door.

Again Tenten grinned sheepishly at them. "I think I ate too fast." She got out of the stool wobbly. "I'm going to go shower. It was really nice seeing you again Hinata." She said genuinely. "And thanks for the muffins."

Hinata nodded elegantly. "It's my pleasure Tenten."

With that the brunette turned and left for the bathroom.

His demeanor softened around the edges slightly at the sight of her retreating back. At length he turned back to his cousin.

"Thank you Hinata, truly. I am pleased to know you have always been in my corner, no matter how disregarding I was to you." Her eyes softened instantly and without warning she threw her arms around him. Although he was first caught off guard, he relaxed and returned her hug.

Hinata stepped back and returned to give him his personal space. Inquisitively, she asked. "When are you leaving? The sooner the better after all"

"Yes well…I cannot just get up and leave preparations will have to be made first." He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed heavily. "But at the latest a couple of weeks."

Hinata nodded approvingly and smiled slightly at the sound of the shower running in the background. She was happy for her cousin, more than he ever will know. Of all the people she knew who deserved a happy ending, a good life, it was Neji.

"Well the reason for my visit today was to apologize for my sudden appearance in your life, I must…"

She adjusted her purse on her arm and grinned cheekily up at him. She had no doubt in her mind that the justice he deserved will be granted. It may not be an easy road, but she knew he would make it out just fine.

"I must return home. I will hold things for you there as much as I can before your arrival."

He smiled at her gently. All previous barriers aside, the coldness in his eyes replaced with genuine fondness for the cousin who's always believed in his innocence, from the very beginning.

"Thank you Hinata."

* * *

_**December 20, 2006**_

_**9:47 pm**_

It was on one of the many nights that they spent together in his condo that Neji decided to ask Tenten to join him on his trip. After hours of thinking, he made the decision to tell her everything on his own terms. _He_ would be the one to tell her, explain his story, and share with her his fears and his memories of that dreadful day.

Secretly he had already begun to pack many things his clothes, his medicine (Kami knows he needed that, the last thing he wanted was for those dreadful people to use that against him.) and some papers Daichi, who would also be in Tokushima, had given him.

He knew that lying to her was not the answer anymore. Going to his hometown to face the court and his family without her knowledge would only give her reason to distrust him, hate him even. But if he could tell her the truth, and the love she has for him was even a fraction of what he held for her, he knew she would stay. He knew she would still love him no matter what.

"Christmas is coming soon, isn't it?" Tenten asked quietly to the person lying next to her.

Neji chuckled softly, everything in that moment good with his world. "Yes, actually."

A moment of companionable silence followed, and they rested comfortably listening to the breathing of the other.

"I was thinking about taking Miley out somewhere with the both of us when she gets out this time. Somewhere fun you know?"

"Actually, Tenten," Neji rolled over to face her, propping himself on one elbow, "I've arranged a couple of week's leave."

"Really?" Tenten said feeling a sudden surge of relief at the news, "Well, this is definitely good news. You're staying at the house with me, right?"

"Uh..." Neji winced slightly preparing himself for her reaction, "No. I can't." His expression softened, becoming more serious, "I need to visit my hometown for a while, Tenshi. I…need to visit my dad; it's been too long since I've paid my respects to his grave."

"Oh." Tenten said sympathetically, pushing the sharp stab of disappointment she felt out of her voice, "It only makes since," she said gently, staring sadly up at the ceiling, "I understand fully how important it is to make those visits."

Neji paused before speaking again, contemplating carefully his next words and what they would mean. Yes, he was taking a risk, asking her his next question. He also knew the risk of leaving her behind without him, and being honest, he knew that having her there would make him happier. He called her name softly, patiently waiting until Tenten looked at him.

Which reluctantly, she did.

"Come with me," Neji said softly, one hand resting gently on the soft smooth skin of her waist. Tenten stared up at him, before blinking and resting on her elbows to meet his steady gaze. "What?"

"Come with me to Tokushima," Neji repeated, "Come visit my father Tenshi, and see the place I grew up."

"What? I can't." Immediately worried, Tenten sat up, looking astounded into Nej's confused gray lavender eyes. "No. I... I can't come with you." Neji smirked a little smirk at her. "Why not?"

"Well, not including how inappropriate it would be for me to come between the private sessions of your visit with your father, I also have responsibilities at my job."

"The other people can manage the business while you are away. I'm sure that's what they get paid to do." He chuckled good naturedly at her playfully annoyed look.

"Yes I get it Neji…." She glared at him lightheartedly before frowning, her thoughts returning to the topic at hand. "I don't know…what about Miley?"

Suddenly the good-natured mood was gone and it was replaced by a swift seriousness that carried with it the subject of the person they were discussing.

"When is your mom going back to America?"

Tenten frowned in thought. "In late January, I think."

"Ok. There's your solution. Your mom will stay with Miley, you'll speak to Dr. Drake, let him know that you'll be leaving and that your mother will be taking care of Miley. "

She looked contemplative. As if she wanted to consider the idea, but was too afraid to agree. "We will only be gone for about 3-4 weeks. And think about it, during the same two weeks you wouldn't be able to see her regardless."

She opened her mouth to speak but was caught off by Neji's soft, smooth lips moving over hers. "Just say yes Tenshi…"

Rolling her eyes, Tenten gave up denying him. "Ok. Yes."

Neji's eyes immediately brightened in their gray lavender hue and he grinned down at her. At the almost smug look, she playfully glared at him.

"At least, I'll try… but I don't promise anything."

* * *

_**The next day AD's INC.…**_

Sitting in Tanake's office, Tenten shifted slowly in her seat trying to get into a slightly more comfortable position as she watched her boss closely reading through the past months' data for her department.

Although technically, she was also nervous about his reaction to the data in his hands she was mostly concerned about the additional document under the data file asking for a leave of absence from the company. She had never before issued for one, and Tenten could only imagine Tanake's reaction to seeing her request for a vacation.

When he flipped through the data file, inching ever closer to her request, she shifted some more in her seat.

Tenten had to admit, even as she fidgeted again, that although the chair was _very _comfortable, the situation itself wasn't actually that welcoming. The fact was she was requesting for a month's long vacation. It was something she promised herself when she began working at AD'S INC that she wouldn't ever request for unless; there was an emergency that warranted her leaving.

Now that Neji was going out of town and he invited her to come with him, well, her perspective of things have changed. She wanted to share time with her boyfriend in his hometown, share with him the personal experience of visiting his dad's resting place. When Neji had mentioned no else having ever come with him before, Tenten had found it an oddly endearing detail; the idea that she would be the first to enjoy being apart of such an important and private part of his life.

Plus, being excruciatingly honest, Tenten knew that she was mostly excited to find out more about him. He kept his cards so close to his chest at times, and was such a very, very, private man that sometimes, in the very secretive and darkest corners of her mind she had to wonder if he was hiding something from her.

With this invitation to join him away from work and Konoha, Tenten knew that must not be so, hence her desire to take a few weeks off. Everything was nearly set and Miley was arranged to visit her mother every weekend. Her little girl understood that she will be out of town and honestly didn't seem to mind too much about spending more time with her new friend Yuki.

Elaine was pleased that Tenten was leaving town, the older woman had her hobbies and her dearest and oldest friends to distract her. No one had an issue with her leaving they only wished her well and couldn't wait for her to return mid-January. So she definitely needed to take the chance and leave.

And the very fact that she had only felt excitement at the thought of being away with him had been a step forward in Tenten's opinion. That feeling was proof that she _was_ healing and leaving behind the bittersweet love story of her past.

She was moving forward.

Smiling gently Tenten focused her attention back on Tanake, who by now had completely read through the data files and was finishing up her documented request.

"Well, this is a surprise," Tanake said, glancing back down at her request. "I never expected to see something like this from you."

"I know," Tenten pulled a face and shrugged, "That makes the two of us. However, I feel it is necessary for me right now. I have been under a lot of stress lately with the December issue coming out soon, and in my personal life. I know that by doing this I will be able to return refreshed and able to aid this company rather than drag it down like I have been doing."

The boss cast a penetrating look at her, before bringing his elbows on his desk and resting his chin on the back of his hand. "You do understand that if I grant this request, you are going to be hauling ass when you get back?"

Grimacing slightly, her eye unwavering in its gaze Tenten nodded. "Yes sir, I understand."

"Good." He removed his elbows, grabbed the pen from his desk and quickly signed the document. Giving her almost a haughty and all knowing look, he smiled back while sliding the papers back towards her. "Enjoy your vacation then."

Tenten sighed a huge breath of relief at the sign of genuine sincerity in her boss's eyes and tone. He may act tough on her writing and presentation skills, but she knew in the end he cared for her best interest at heart.

"Thank you Tanake."

Everything was finally set…

* * *

_**December 22, 2006**_

_**7:06 pm**_

They arrived at Tokushima two days later. Snow was everywhere and the city was illuminated by Christmas lights. People were bustling about in the streets in fairly good spirits, very ready to celebrate the holidays.

The trip had been uneventful mostly due to the fact that Tenten had taken a nap after the first hour of the trip. Now parked in the parking lot of the hotel they were staying in Neji shifted in his seat turning fully to look at Tenten still quietly resting. His sharp eyes took in the fine features of her undeniably lovely face. At the long eyelashes closed over those beautiful brown eyes.

She was his life now. No matter what would happen when they arrived, when she found out the truth, he knew that the woman sleeping beside him now had moved herself into his heart, and that no matter what, she would always have her place in it.

He vented a silent rather ironic little chuckle. So many years he had spent in perfecting his life without the complication of being emotionally attached to someone and now…well, none of that mattered because he couldn't imagine his life without her and Miley in it.

Reaching carefully he touched her cheek gently, his eyes becoming less guarded and filled with warmth when she shifted and sighed before her eyes opened and she stared up at his face.

Neji smirked gently at her after leaning down and giving her a sweet kiss on her soft lips.

"Wake up, Tenshi. We're here."

* * *

_**9:36 pm**_

After settling into their beautiful hotel room, the couple began to prepare for their first night at Tokushima. Tenten stretcher her sore limbs on the couch while Neji banged silently around with the silverware the Chef had brought in hours ago for their dinner.

"I still don't understand why we have to stay in a hotel the entire time were here, Neji." Tenten said casually stifling a yawn and rubbing her belly. (Kami, she'd eaten so _much_.) "I mean, do you know how much money you'd save if you would just stay with family?"

Although she didn't hear him sigh, she knew he would. "I told you Tenshi," He began, his voice carrying clearly through there suite. "My family lives very far from here and we don't really get along."

"Yes, you told me." She pouted sitting up when he came to join her on the couch. "I just thought that _someone _would be here to welcome you at least..."

A sad nearly painful look quickly flashed in his eyes, but just as fast as it came, it was gone.

"Well that's how it is, and I am okay with that." He shifted and brought her into the warm soft circles of his arms.

They sat hugging and basking in each others presence for a long moment, just thinking. Then finally, curiosity having got the better of her, Tenten spoke out loud.

"Tell me about your father."

"Tenten—" He began his tone laced in the carefully controlled warning he used every time she asked him anything about his past.

Although she caught the warning clearly in his posture, and the cold look in his eyes, this time unlike the other times previous, she did not back down. Something in her gut was telling her to ask. To know. And why shouldn't she after all?

Was his childhood so bad that he refused to talk of it, even with her? Was his father such a bad person?

"Please Neji…" She whispered brokenly shifting to look into his eyes. "You can trust me, just…please." He stared at her for a long time. Unmoving, and with such a look in his eyes, as if he was far away from the bedroom of their hotel room, as if he was no longer there.

Tenten thought he wouldn't speak after they had sat there for so long. When he did begin to speak she let go of a breath she hadn't realized she held.

"My father was…a nice person. He was kind and funny…warm. I remember him being warm." He looked at her then, as if finally seeing her again. She gave him a small smile and placed his hand in her own. The comfort of her touches encouraging him to continue.

"He was loved and respected by many in my clan. And as a child all I ever did was brag of my father. Boast of being his son. When my grandfather died he smiled less and I think he took life more seriously. But he never changed with me. He educated me in everything that I now know."

He paused, swallowing through the sudden lump in his throat. He remembered…

_People were running in all directions at an attempt to stop the fire, stop the burning of their so called precious temple. The heat had become almost unbearable as the flames licked at his face, and then licked and swatted at his motionless father sprawled awkwardly on the floor._

"_Dad! Dad please wake up!" He shouted as they took him away. He was shivering, so badly that his entire body shook with him. But his father didn't move. The puddle in which he laid only increased before Neji's very eyes. There was only red, so much red._

"_DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"_

"Are you okay? You look like you're remembering something horrible."

Blinking, and slowly bringing himself out of his momentary flashback, he looked at Tenten. "No…I'm not. Please, let's leave that topic alone….Please Tenshi." He whispered his voice rough with emotion.

Tenten, feeling like a thousand tiny hands were gripping her heart at the pain evident in his voice, nodded. "Of course." She whispered hugging him tightly. "I am sorry for pushing, I was only curious."

Yes. He knew she was curious. He could only hope that coming here was the best choice. He could only hope, when the truth came out, she wouldn't leave. She would stay, like she was now. Curiosity may ruin them, may make her never forgive him. Yet he had hope.

He saw it in her eyes as she pulled from their embrace, touched his cheek and reached to kiss him softly. He hoped, oh dear Kami, that when the time was right and he told her, that _love_ he could read so clearly in those soft chocolate orbs, would be enough to keep her at his side.

* * *

**TBC ON BF**…

_The compound was cold, still damp with dread after all these years._

* * *

_**A/N:** There was A LOT of foreshadowing here…:D. I'm doing my best to get most if not all of the chapters up for BF before August. (Once the school year begins I'm going to be really busy finishing things up so I may not update often at all.)_

_Anyway, on a positive note in the next 2-3 chapters Neji's past will be revealed. Hope you enjoyed, and please leave me with your thoughts._

_Let's see if you guys can guess what type of foreshadowing I used her for the next few chapters. ;)_

_Jane,_

_-AH_


	21. No Turning Back

**Burning Flames**

**Chapter 21**

_**"No turning back"**_

_**! ~ßµrñïñg £låmê§~!Wrï††êñ ß¥: ÄñïmêHö§†ê§§~!**_

* * *

_**December 24, 2006**_

Under the pretense of holiday shopping on Christmas Eve, he left Tenten one early morning to visit his family's home. As he drove on, he convinced himself it wasn't wrong what he was doing to her. He told himself that he just wanted to see for himself what he had left behind.

No one would know and no one would get hurt. At least that's what he persuaded himself the whole drive over.

It was exactly before 8 in the morning and the sun was just beginning to rise. No one was outside; just as he'd planned, everyone was in bed finishing off the final remnants of their sleep.

He parked his car on the side of the road that was still non Hyuuga territory. He turned the ignition off and stared ahead, past the large black Hyuuga gates that led into now, foreign territory.

As he stared on his heart felt fear again for the first time in years. Maybe since the nightmare that was his childhood.

As he visited his old home, and he looked from afar at the place he'd call his as a child, he began to feel small and panicky.

Pure panic.

Heart pounding pain.

Overwhelming emotions.

Painful migraine.

Shortness of air.

All set in at once. It hadn't even been more than 10 minutes and he was driving himself crazy with the possibilities.

No more.

'No more' he promised as he backtracked in the direction that he came, pressing on the gas harder than was necessary. He drove on and left the entranced of the Hyuuga branch compounds without even looking back.

He promised himself as he drove hastily back to their hotel, never again.

He would never again feel guilt; feel fear, for something that was not _his_ fault. He swore he would never come again into his father's home, and be afraid.

Moments later, he arrived at the hotel, having already bought her present the day before (a beautiful pendant necklace with their initials on it) and stored it in the car. And after parking and locking his doors he took the elevators to their floor. And when he unlocked he door to see Tenten on the couch he walked to her and gave her a tight hug.

As if nothing had ever happened. His breathing was fine, his heartbeat had return to its regular rhythm, and in the circle of her embrace he felt safe; absolutely unreachable, like no one could hurt him with her there.

He pulled away from her and smiled down into her pretty yet somewhat weary looking face.

"Are you alright?" he asked slightly worried at the unusual wince that crossed her face.

She sighed, her hands balling into his shirt even more. "Yeah I'm just annoyed with myself, I couldn't eat anything for breakfast, and there was nothing I liked..."

Tenten scooted over and he sat next to her patting his thighs invitingly for her to rest her head. Willingly she laid her head and closed her eyes.

"Even the French toast? I thought you told me to order that before I left?"

"Neji…" She began in that awful tone that told him she didn't want to talk about it.

"I know, I know, leave it alone."

She smiled and asked. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Of course she meant the Christmas shopping but when he answered he also responded for the visit he paid to his old home.

He would return to that place, that he knew.

In order to get in connection with _that_ person again, he would even have to go inside. But all things would come, and until then he would visit as often as he could without Tenten's knowledge in order to get in control of his fear. To tame it.

So when that day came to step inside those gates to find _her_ and to show Tenten his old home before paying respects to his fathers grave, he would be in control.

"Yeah, I found it." He replied before kissing her forehead gently. "Rest, I'll wake you a little later."

And she did.

* * *

_**December 27, 2006**_

Outside, the earth slowly filled with delicate snowflakes.

The sun was warm on their face as they walked along hand in hand. The stillness that came with this moment left them both at peace, evaporated all the bad feelings away and lightened their hearts.

The snow stretched all around them white and untouched. No one was insight and only the forgotten boot prints remained behind them in a long trail.

Tenten felt warm surrounded by her heavy jacket and with her hands held securely in Neji's own. Few snowflakes made it to her shoulder as they walked; they were subtle in design and in their touch.

The Christmas lights sprinkled around the park on light poles and above benches, although turned off for the moment, were beautiful. The rising sun caught upon them and they glistened almost as they would in the night.

Long ago, on a warm night, so much unlike this one Neji couldn't help but to think as they walked, a little lonely boy lost his everything.

A shrill, deafening screech had been ringing through the Hyuuga household, as a lonely little boy sat crying silently in a dark and desolate compound.

Most were terrified that night of the almost scream-like noise, but the small boy was the most terrified that night as he, amidst all the chaos, had sat next to the corpse of his father. His only family.

The screaming of the others, he suddenly remembered quite clearly had served to drown out the haunting thumping of his shattered heart. A heart that broke alone, forgotten and empty.

It felt good to the both of them to be out of that hotel room. It was becoming quite stuffy and in honesty, unbearable. The close atmosphere had them both on the edge, and considering the visit was meant to bring them closer, it seemed to be doing the complete opposite, and was just pushing them apart.

Neji's emotions had remained on and off through their trip, but he was slowly loosing control. His days developed a routine, more a dreaded to do list than a schedule. Without his pills he would go into hypomania and on an off day he'd go into a light depression.

These crazy rollercoaster's of emotions were difficult to hide from Tenten, especially since she had fallen victim to it a couple of times but she seemed to see through him in knowing that it wasn't his fault.

He needed to find _her _soon. Preferably on a day when everyone would be in the temples praying and she could see for herself that he had returned.

Yes, he would meet _her_ soon, and he would take Tenten with him. So she could understand that he wasn't shutting her out of the parts of his life that he didn't have to hide.

After, they would visit his father's grave and pay their respects. He would keep himself under control even if it killed him. He didn't know how but he would.

His emotions were wired and he couldn't take his pills until Daichi told him to prepare for court. Until then he had to use his sheer will to stay levelheaded and calm. It would all work out he promised. The meeting with _her, _the visit to his father's grave, the appearances he has due to court, Tenten's reaction, his fate, _everything _would work out in the end.

It had to.

* * *

_**December 28, 2006**_

Biting her lip, Tenten placed a hand on her stomach and groaned again plunging her head back into the toilet.

She's had an oddly nauseas and strange feeling since arriving in Tokushima but she had put it off as food poising, and had dismissed it.

After a few days of this continuous feeling of nausea, punctuated by several wretches over the slightest smell or sight, she was starting to lose patience. For the first couple days that she'd been at the hotel she'd said "I can't eat that it smell's bad" or "I feel sick" repeatedly.

She hated for Neji to find out that she felt…well in all honestly…like _crap._ He had a way of being really overprotective and worried about her that Tenten felt he did not need to worry. He was already on fried nerves with being back in Tokushima, and his emotions were wild, untimed, and quite honestly…almost bipolar like.

Two days ago, during one of her many 'I can't eat this' rants he just snapped on her and screamed. "There's no damn smell! And nothing's wrong with it, it's perfectly eatable!"

She had remained shocked for a few moments, surprised by his sudden and clear annoyance and anger. Standing above her eyes wide and his breathing heavy he had stared back at her too, _almost_ just as surprised. Then he had muttered a sorry over his shoulder and left to their bedroom.

Moments after she had managed to gain sense enough she had followed after him; only to find him sitting like a statue on their bed while staring at the wall.

They had talked about his outburst and why it had even occurred. She finally reasoned that it was because he was nervous about being back to his hometown, and back to visit his father's grave.

After that, he was always careful around her, more sensitive to her somewhat more extreme feelings. He told her to visit a doctor but after she refused, he made her promise to go once they got back to Konoha.

And lately things seemed to have finally returned to normal between them. Sometimes Tenten felt better than others but she always tried to stay upbeat if not for herself than for Neji.

She knew he was going through a hard time. She wasn't sure why, after all she could only assume it had to do with his father and coming back to Tokushima. But she sensed the tension around him and she knew he needed her to be there for him.

The only thing that continued to confuse her was waking up every other morning to an empty bed with a note on her bedside as the only source for where Neji had taken off to.

It had shocked her at first, and she had felt sad as if she were the cause to his unannounced disappearances. But he had explained that taking walks just before sunrise calmed him and when she wanted to call to check on him, he always answered the phone.

So he wasn't _lying _per se, because why else would he answer her calls?

When he returned, he always seemed to be in a better mood, and he always returned with something for her, whether a flower or a coffee.

So in the end Tenten decided, if it made him happy, so be it. She'd leave it alone.

At least for now.

* * *

_**December 31, 2006**_

The road was about ten feet ahead and they could see only the tops of the trees on the other side of it. Behind them they had left woods, tall and dark and deep.

The car drove on slowly, disappeared around a bend and continued moving even slower.

"Funny sort of place." Tenten commented after they passed the main gate, she didn't bother to ask how he had gotten it to open. "No signs of any people."

Neji made no indication that he heard her and instead stared straight ahead at the unwinding road.

They drove on with glimpses of green slopes rolling before nice, elegant yet cold looking compounds. They came to a point where the road descended into barren land of weeds rolling grasses trees and a graveyard.

The village was strange, Tenten couldn't help but feeling. On either side of the narrowed dirt road, was a continuous line of old small terraced compounds that looked barren and uninhibited. Each compound had a symbol of a read arrow in the middle of a white bird and a bright blue line encircling it, on their door.

There was no one about and the place seemed eerie.

Neji stopped the car in front of an old, but a much larger looking compound then all the others. He took off his seatbelt with a silent shrug and got out of the car without another word.

Tenten watched him for a moment and stared back at him through the glass as he stared at her in question over why she was still in the car.

She sat frozen, something in the back of her head ringing and setting off warning bells. Movement in the rearview mirror caught her eye and Tenten stared at it.

On her hands and knees an old woman in a grey and white apron, was scrubbing fiercely at a porch step. Which as far as Tenten could see was already sparkling like a diamond

After a moment she also got out of the car and slammed the door. As if the noise announced their presence the older woman startled up from her scrubbing to look across the road at them.

The old lady stood straight up with surprising speed, dropping her brush. She stared straight at them with alert eyes under a tense brow. Her eyes narrowed as they seemed to focus even more on Neji and then widened as if shed found what shed been searching for, for years.

"N-Neji!" she squealed quietly but the sound was surprisingly clear even from across the road. Her sharp gasp quickly followed by a hand covering her mouth and it was obvious she had been taken completely by surprise.

The woman was beautiful, even with her shock and obvious older age. Her hair was a mix of gray and white bound discreetly at her nape and her eyes…eyes that appeared to know so much and reminded her greatly of Neji's own gray lavender hue.

"Mrs. Hanako," Neji greeted in the silence that followed, sounding just taken back as she was she was but not at all surprised to see her. He gave Tenten a look before crossing the road with long strides and purposeful movements to his powerful body.

The brunette watched as Neji placed two hands on the woman's shoulder upon reaching her. He appeared to be a completely different person then as the woman began to cry and they spoke in hushed tones (even though they _were_ across the street from her.) And then again as they hugged.

Tenten watched all of this with confusion certainly marred all over her face, and the warning bells in her head still loud and clear, she remained still.

They looked over to where she stood like a statue alone and confused before Neji waved her to come over. Taking in a deep lung full of air and ignoring the warning bells continuously going off in her head, she followed behind.

She walked across the road and didn't look back.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! (We are getting closer!)_**

**_Sorry for the late (& slightly shorter) chapter. I was having major writers block! Next chapter will have Daichi and legal stuff. -.- (those are always fun to write *ahh sarcasm :D*) & part 1 of Neji's past reveal._**

**_I'm thinking with my current schedule it's okay to say the updates are regularly happening once a month. So every update for every month and we should be done by December. I do not want Burning Flames stretching another year. :)_**

**_Let me know your thoughts on this chapter and thanks everyone _**_so much_**_ for your continuous support. If I don't say it enough, it _**_is_**_ greatly appreciated._**

**_Jane,_**

**_-AH_**


End file.
